


Our Promise

by RasenRougue



Category: Gintama
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2018-11-06 17:31:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 60,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11040921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RasenRougue/pseuds/RasenRougue
Summary: Él era una bestia adicta a las peleas y a los grandes problemas. Ella, una niña insolente harta de su estilo de vida. Él era como el sol, imponente e indomable. Ella era como la luna, protectora pero solitaria. Ninguno encajaba en el mundo del otro; ninguno creía que la curiosidad se pudiera transformar en interés, y este, a su vez en eso que todos llaman como Amor.





	1. Regresar el tiempo lo solucionaría todo

**Author's Note:**

> Antes que nada, muy buenas noches. Si eres una de esas personas que está leyendo mi otro fic de Gintama, te preguntarás qué carajos está pasando por mi cabeza cuando decidí subir otra historia al respecto. Lo sé, yo también me lo pregunto y he llegado a la conclusión de que cuando te obsesionas con algo/alguien es muy malo —especialmente si tienes una imaginación traicionera como la mía— e_e. Pero dejando todo eso a un lado, espero que les agrade; los AU/escolares/vida diaria siempre han sido un coco para mí, pero se hará lo que se pueda. Tras haberme explicado, les dejo la lectura. ¡Nos leemos después!

Sus mañanas siempre eran de lo más estruendosas, sin importar que fuera fin de semana o un lunes muy temprano por la mañana antes de iniciar las clases. Era como un sello personal que no dejaría de acompañarle hasta que fuera lo suficientemente independiente y pudiera dejar su hogar atrás. Así que mientras ese mágico momento de adultez llegaba a sus manos se limitaría a realizar lo que hacía cada día cuando llegaba la hora del desayuno.

El hogar que poseía no era precisamente grande, ni tampoco temía una decoración ostentosa como la que se veían en las casas de los ricos y famosos de Edo, pero contaba con lo necesario para hacer del sitio algo acogedor. Además de que allí había sido donde sus entrañables memorias de la infancia tuvieron lugar.

Luego estaba el comedor. Ese en el que por política de la casa, y de su padre, estaba obligado a compartir con él y su escandalosa hermana menor. Pero lo peor del asunto no era que prácticamente todos los días el desayuno consistiera en arroz hervido acompañado de huevo, sino esas peleas absurdas que tenían los otros dos miembros de su familia.

—¡Estoy en pleno crecimiento, así que debo comer una porción más, maldito peleado! —fueron las palabras que escaparon de Kagura en cuanto intentó acercarse a la arrocera para servirse una vez más.

—¡Si continúas comiendo de esa manera lo único que lograrás es que ese uniforme no te vuelva a quedar! Y papi no tiene dinero ahora para comprarte otro más… Además, ¡¿desde cuándo tuviste la necesidad de usar lentes?!

—¿Crees que por ser mi padre tienes derecho a decirme cómo debo vestir?¿Qué clase de mal hombre eres para obligar a tu querida hija a vivir en una pocilga como esta? Además, ya te ha llegado el cheque de esta quincena, no seas tacaño y compra algo de carne para variar —señaló a su padre como el peor de los villanos—. Todas llevan desayunos deliciosos y femeninos a la escuela, y lo único que llevo yo son esas ordinarias tiras de carne seca —dilemas y más dilemas de púberas.

—Su papi está ahorrando para que este verano podamos ir de vacaciones a un lugar bonito —justificó.

—La última vez que nos dijiste eso nos llevaste a ese horrible sitio de viejos sin esperanzas que usaban botargas grasosas mientras tocaban el acordeón e intentaban no asustar a los clientes… Y fue cuando íbamos en la primaria —y gracias a que el hombre se había distraído y ella también, alguien mucho más astuto y silencioso habría de terminarse todo el arroz que quedaba—. ¡Maldito Kamui!

—¡Hijo estúpido!

—Gracias por la comida —dijo felizmente. Incluso, ante el enfado de esos dos sacó una deliciosa barra de chocolate del bolsillo de su pantalón.

—Ya que te has comido la porción de comida que haría a tu querida hermana una mujer hermosa y curvilínea, debes pagar… ¡Así que dame ese chocolate! —al diablo los buenos modales, era momento de exigir lo que por derecho no justificable le pertenecía.

—Ey, ¡ustedes dos, cálmense, van a volver a destrozar la meza! —gritó para sus dos desobedientes niños. Los cuales estaban intentando hacer de las suyas; mientras Kamui se divertía evadiendo los agarres de su hermana, esta intentaba quitarle la barra de chocolate por todos los medios.

—Aún estás demasiado lejos de poder derrotar a tu hermano —y para prueba de ello, ya se había terminado ese exquisito chocolate y la pelirroja sintió esos hermosos deseos de dejarle sin descendencia. Una pena que él bloqueara su iniciativa y alguien tocara a la puerta.

—Parece que ya te vinieron a buscar —expresaba Umibouzu.

—¡Debe ser Soyo-chan! —exclamó eufórica antes de irse corriendo a abrir la puerta.

—Y tú muchachito, más te vale que no te saltes las clases de esta semana… Ya suficientes problemas he tenido con transferirte a una nueva escuela como para que lo arruines —lo padre responsable le salía de vez en cuando, especialmente con él; el más descarriado de sus dos hijos.

—Me voy —tomó su maletín, echándoselo sobre el hombro, con dirección a la salida de su casa.

—¿Te hice esperar por mucho tiempo, Kagura-chan? —interrogó la pelinegra a su amiga—. Es que mi hermano se detuvo en varios sitios antes de que pasáramos por ti.

—Descuida, has llegado justo a tiempo —expresó, sonriente—. Será mejor que nos demos prisa o Gin-chan nos volverá a sacar a los pasillos para que carguemos esos baldes de agua.

—Kagura-chan, no deberías ser irrespetuosa. Él es nuestro profesor….aunque no lo parezca y solamente se la pase leyendo la Jump frente a todos.

—A un lado —allí estaba Kamui, detrás de su hermana menor, clavando su mirada en la visitante.

—¿Qué no puedes salir por otro lado, eh pedazo de idiota? —se quejaba la menor.

—Hasta donde sé, esta es la única salida que hay…¿No será que comer tanto huevo te ha dejado la cabeza como uno? —esa sonrisita, ese tono casi musical e infantil, solamente cabreaban a la pelirroja; más que sus insultos como sí.

—¿Por qué me has jalado, Soyo-chan? —estaba indignada de que su amiga la hubiera hecho a un lado para dejar a su vandálico hermano pasar sin más.

—Trata de no regresar llorando a casa, hermanita~ —eso claramente sonó como una disfrazada amenaza.

—Kagura-chan, no deberías pelear con tu hermano mayor —ella poseía uno y lo amaba demasiado. Kagura suponía que ella deseaba que su relación con Kamui fuera igual de maravillosa.

—No le importo una mierda. Así que da igual —bueno, tal vez en el fondo deseaba que esa declaración no fuera tan cierta.

—No digas eso, Kagura-chan. Estoy segura de que no es así y que solamente es un orgulloso que no quiere reconocerlo.

—Soyo-chan, estamos hablando del estúpido de mi hermano… Ese que tuvo que ser transferido a otra escuela por su mala conducta —le recordó por si se le había olvidado—. ¿Acaso olvidaste cuando quedaste en medio de la pelea que tuviste con el sádico maniático?

—B-Bueno…es que no debí de haber intentado detenerlos… No sabía que en realidad eran buenos amigos y se estaban divirtiendo —si a partirse la cara y dejarse para el arrastre fuera considerado como un modo ameno de pasar el tiempo con los amigos.

—Lo mejor que puedes hacer es mantenerte lejos de ese par —recomendó ya con un pie fuera de casa y con su fiel amiga acompañándole.

Aquel edificio en ruinas se encontraba dentro del mismo distrito que la Preparatoria Gintama, sin embargo, el contraste resultaba ser ridículamente doloroso. Era conocido por muchos por atraer a estudiantes con mala reputación y había sido nombrado numerosas veces como un campo de concentración; un sitio al que las personas cuerdas no entrarían ni por error.

La fachada externa de la Preparatoria Metropolitana Industrial Yato solamente dejaba ver el escaso talento que su alumnado poseía para los grafitis. Inclusive el clima no parecía estar a gusto con tal edificación, hasta el punto de que las nubes negras bordeaban únicamente esa área mientras el resto de Edo resplandecía con un bellísimo sol.

Esa escuela de salvajes que se la vivían generalmente amedrantando al resto de las escuelas, parecían haber conocido al fin a alguien que impusiera orden a su propio estilo.

—Te lo he dicho miles de veces. Es una mala idea, idiota —expresó por tercera vez ese alto hombre que difícilmente podía pasar por un estudiante, pero que lo era.

—Abuto, si tienes miedo, será mejor que no lo hagas —habló calmadamente el pelirrojo—. Ugyu y yo nos haremos cargo —soltó con frescura. Era la hora del almuerzo y les gustaba pasar ese rato en la azotea de la escuela.

—Lo que intentas es suicidio —reiteró—. Está bien que quieras cargarte a los más fuertes, pero estás aspirando muy alto… Él es uno de los peces gordos de todo Edo… ¿Por qué no simplemente vas por ese rarito del ojo parchado?

—Umm, ¿hablas de Shinsuke? —sí, se había pensado un par de veces el irle a dar una visita. Pero al ser una de sus mejores presas quería guardarlo para el final—. ¿Dónde crees que podamos encontrar a sus hombres, Abuto?

—¡Idiota, ¿has atendido a algo de todo lo que te he dicho?! —le gritó con la suficiente potencia como para que el sordo le prestara atención.

—…Necesito cambiarme de escuela cuanto antes…—murmuró Ugyu. Era sabio y no quería meterse en problemas innecesarios.

La clase 3-Z era famosa, entre tantas cosas, por ser una de las más escandalosas cuando la hora del desayuno llegaba. Además de contar con las personalidades más controversiales, opuestas e inverosímiles de toda la escuela.

Aunque simultáneamente era uno de los momentos que más disfrutaba la joven Kagura. Ya que, ¿quién no ama comer hasta hartarse? Y más si se tiene amigas que les gusta regalarle la comida que ya no querían por temor a engordar, perder la figura y no poder hacerse un novio antes de que la graduación tuviera lugar.

—Ummm… Esto sabe muy bueno, ¿segura que puedo comérmelo todo, Soyo-chan? —¿servía de algo pedir permiso cuando ya se había engullido la mitad de todo el contenido de esa caja de obento?

—Han preparado demasiado para mi sola, así que está bien —comentaba con una sonrisa. Ambas habían juntado sus asientos para comer juntas.

—Cierto, cierto, Soyo-chan viene de una familia acaudalada —una dama, hablando con la boca repleta de comida.

—Sabes que cosas como esas no importan. Seremos amigas siempre.

—Ah, ¿tan temprano y ya armando un escándalo china buena para nada?¿No deberías enfocarte en mejorar tus notas? Recuerdo que tu cero fue expuesto en toda la escuela.

—¿No deberías hablar por ti, cabeza de coco?¿Es que olvidas quien tuvo -1 en el último examen?¿Qué tan idiota se tiene que ser para obtener una nota negativa? —le echó en cara con una sonrisa socarrona y esa mirada psicópata que le nacía tan natural cuando cruzaba palabra con el castaño.

—Kagura-chan, Okita-san, por favor, no empiecen una riña aquí… No de nuevo —allí estaba, en medio de esos dos.

—Presume de haber obtenido un -1 cuando no sabe que es una calificación mucho más baja que el 0. ¿Es qué es imbécil?¿Es qué ese ridículo peinado que le hizo su mami ha oprimido por completo su cerebro? Aunque por algo sigue en secundaria cuando debería estar en preparatoria —los pequeños placeres en su vida consistían en comer y molestar a Okita.

—¿Lo dice la niñita llorona que viene todos los días con su papi por temor a perderse?¿Esa misma que llamó al profesor "papi" a mitad de la clase? —porque él también podía devolverle sus insultos—. Plana.

—¡¿A quién demonios le estás diciendo plana, maldito sádico sinvergüenza bueno para nada obsesionado con Toshi?! —si no se le había echado encima era porque Soyo la estaba frenando como bien ponía.

—Debe ser muy triste no sólo ser fea, sino también una marimacha y además, carente de atributos femeninos… Tal vez con el tiempo hasta te quedes pelona como tu padre… Podría presentarte a algunos sujetos que se harían de la vista gorda y te harían sentir mujer por un módico precio.

—¡Maldito, te haré tragarte cada una de las palabras!¡Me encargaré de desfigurar esa estúpida cara de niña que tienes!

No importaba que las clases todavía no hubieran terminado. Para individuos como ellos que poco o nada les importaban las normas de la sociedad, podían irse de pinta sin que nadie los notara; a esa hora del día había buenos lugares que visitar para olvidarse del cansancio de las clases y los pesados maestros. Aunque también existía ese pequeño detalle que eran más que conocidos por esos sitios y alguien podría ir de soplón con la policía de que unos estudiantes habían decidido estúpidamente faltar a clases.

—Es muy osado o muy estúpido de tu parte el saltarte las clases si consideramos que tu padre trabaja en la escuela a la que vamos —y ahí iban por el centro comercial esos tres alumnos de la preparatoria industrial Yato.

—¿Notas algo fuera de lugar, Ugyu?

—¿Qué dicen de esos que están allí? —indicó, apuntando su dedo índice a la derecha; allí donde se encontraban un par de misteriosos hombres regalando sospechosamente piezas de pan en plena primavera mientras una camioneta se mantenía aparcada en la esquina de la calle.

—No creo que sean peligrosos… La gente que regala pan no puede ser mala —comunicaba el castaño.

—¿Y esos de allá? —preguntaba Kamui.

—Ciertamente es extraño en estos días encontrar estudiantes de secundaria…tan musculosas, de barba partida y que miren tan lascivamente a los hombres casados que pasan delante suyo. Pero nuestra actual sociedad dictamina que seamos de mente abierta y no le juzguemos… Digamos que sólo fueron chicas desafortunadas que quieren encontrar el verdadero amor —opinaba el buen Abuto.

—¿Pues dónde se supone que se han metido? —Kamui no era una persona de mucha paciencia y empezaba a creer que su búsqueda estaba siendo completamente infructífera.

La petición del pelirrojo fue escuchada por los dioses. Así lo creyó cuando unas cuadras más adelante, justamente donde se erigía un humilde restaurante de tallarines, se vislumbraba la salida de cuatro hombres, todos de ellos portando kimonos masculinos con un símbolo que era inconfundible y que provocaba que la gente se anduviera con cuidado.

—Tsk…Otra vez le hemos perdido la pista.

—Si el jefe se entera será nuestro fin —mascullaba el hombre con preocupación para el resto de sus camaradas—. ¿Cómo puede desaparecer así de la nada? Todo por haberle hecho caso y haber venido a este estúpido establecimiento de comida.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres niño?¿Te has perdido y buscas a tu mami? —lanzó amenazante uno de esos trabados sujetos. Alguien se había metido en su camino y no creía que fuera un mocoso.

—¿Qué les parece si tenemos un amigable encuentro? —Kamui sonreía. Incluso tenía una pose relajada que obligaba a sus manos a meterse en sus bolsillas—. Les dejaré conservar su ventaja numérica.

—No digas que no te lo advertí... —susurró Abuto, observando al idiota queriendo iniciar un combate cuerpo a cuerpo contra esos peleadores—. No pienso limpiar cuando te hagan mierda.

—¡Maldito mocoso insolente, no tenemos tiempo para ti!

Quisieran o no enfrentarle, él había tomado la iniciativa de lanzar el primer embiste. Ese que se estrelló de lleno contra el abdomen del que le había gritado que no tenía tiempo para él, logrando no sólo que escupiera sangre, sino también se encargó de sacarle todo el aire; ahora no era más que un lamentable sujeto tumbado en el piso, lanzando maldiciones.

El siguiente ataque fue comandado por uno de esos hombres y terminó lastimosamente siendo bloqueado por el pelirrojo. ¿Es que se pensaban que solamente por ser un adolescente no tendría la fuerza y destreza para realizar una proyección tan espléndida que le llevaría a besar el frío concreto?

Los dos que quedaban no se creían lo que estaban presenciando. ¿Ser humillados por un chiquillo? Eso era mucho peor que cualquier castigo que su jefe pudiera aplicarles. Sin embargo, pese al esfuerzo de querer destrozarle ese bonito rostro, todo se quedó en meros caprichos y una fuerte inconsciencia en cuanto Kamui los tumbó de un cabezazo.

—¿Estos son los temibles hombres que sirven a una de las siete familias del Harusame? —sopesaba el oji azul con notoria decepción—. Los chicos de nuestra escuela son mejores que esto.

—¿Sabes que cuando se enteren de lo que has hecho vendrán a buscarte y no necesariamente se complacerán con romperte un par de huesos, verdad? —ahora que lo meditaba no sabía por qué motivo se había asociado con alguien como Kamui. Lo único cierto es que ahora su de por sí ya mala reputación, empeoraría a niveles estratosféricos—…Creo…que ha sucedido mucho antes de lo que me imaginaba…

¿De dónde habían salido ese par de coches negros con vidrios polarizados que los habían rodeado por completo?¿Por qué presentía que las cosas se iban a poner muy feas? Tal vez porque de los vehículos descendieron todos esos individuos perfectamente armados con filosas y peligrosas espadas.

—Idiota, te dije que esto iba a pasar…

—Abuto, esto es justamente lo que estaba esperando que sucediera —¿exceso de bravura, un ego demasiado inflado o estupidez acumulada? Cualquiera que fuera la opción, Kamui estaba más que complacido con lo que estaba presenciando; esa calma mirada suya se volvió temible y hambrienta de una buena pelea y en conjunto con esa maniática sonrisa, lo transformaban en un hombre de temer.

No era la primera vez que se metía en grandes líos. Tampoco era de aquellos que se ponían a meditar demasiado sobre las posibles consecuencias de sus actos, porque siempre conducía sus acciones de acuerdo a sus impulsos y circunstancias; no era un estilo de vida aceptable pero era lo que había cuando se trataba de él. Por lo que no sorprendía en lo más mínimo que aún con el peligro que podía aspirarse en la atmósfera, se mantuviera totalmente calmo, con una gran sonrisa en sus labios, como si estuviera dando un paseo por el parque de diversiones.

Ignoraba las decoraciones que engalanaban los impecables y largos pasillos por los que estaba siendo conducido, casi, forzadamente por ese grupo de hombres trajeados y de duro mirar. Tampoco tenía interés alguno en saber por qué motivo había sido llevado a esa parte de la ciudad que estaba rotundamente prohibido para alguien de su edad. Lo que sí parecía ser de su total agrado era el sutil pero delicioso aroma que se filtraba de la habitación que estaba a unos metros de distancia; justamente hacia donde estaba siendo guiado.

Los hombres frente a él abrieron las puertas, permitiéndole entrar y admirar el esplendoroso interior.

—El señor le está esperando —fue la orden pasiva de quien con su sola mirada le indicaba que se dejara de estar de chulo y pasara al comedor.

Un comedor familiar hecho exquisitamente de cedro, un mantel blanco cubriéndole por completo y esos innecesarios pero glamurosos arreglos florales, eran detalles que cualquier persona apreciaría. Sin embargo, quien había sido obligado a tomar asiento, lo único que quería era ponerle las manos encima a todos los manjares que habían sido llevados.

—Escuché de que alguien había sido lo suficientemente idiota como para meterse con mis hombres. Aunque no estaba esperando que fuera un niño como tú —extendió su mano con un pequeño vaso. El mismo que recibió una buena dosis de sake por una de las sirvientas que le rodeaban.

—Para formar parte de sus hombres, no son muy buenos que digamos —estableció con esa infamia que podría caracterizar a un chico de su edad—. Ha sido bastante decepcionante.

—Suenas muy confiado para ser un simple crío que asiste a una escuela llena de delincuentes —su sonrisa socarrona se ensanchó y el pelirrojo únicamente se mantuvo quieto, sin decir nada más—. ¿Crees que puedes llegar y armar todo el jaleo que quieras en mi territorio? Si piensas que puedes burlarte del Rey de la Noche, estás muy equivocado.

—No lo piense de esa manera —intervino—. Llámelo simple curiosidad.

—¿Qué es lo que realmente está pasando por tu cabeza, niño? —cuestionó el hombre, torciendo el entrecejo. No se podía fiar de alguien que había ido a pelear específicamente con sus subordinados y ahora se le veía muy fresquito sentado frente a él.

—Alguien en su posición debe ser…una persona sumamente fuerte, ¿no? —¿a qué se debía el repentino enfoque de sus celestes pupilas en él?

—Eres bastante fácil de leer, muchacho —agregó con burla total—. No sé si decir si tu idea ha sido estúpida, valiente o simplemente un completo suicido. Pero los pantalones los tienes bien puestos.

—Y dígame, House-san, ¿son ciertos los rumores que circulan sobre usted? —sonrió con entusiasmo.

—Un chico de tu edad debería estar en casa jugando a la casita o desperdiciando su vida en los juegos de Arcade, no aquí, queriendo dejarse la vida en una estúpida disputa —sentenció duramente. Kamui entendió que no lo haría cambiar de opinión, no momentáneamente.

—Para alguien que durante mucho tiempo fue tanto temido como respetado, un lugar como este debe de ser asfixiante, por no decir…aburrido.

—Un niño insolente que le habla tan petulantemente a un mayor, tiene que recibir su castigo. Tampoco puedo pasar por alto que hayas intentado burlarte de mi autoridad, de modo que no pienses que te irás aquí con esa sonrisa pegada en los labios —se puso de pie, dispuesto a dedicarle una última mirada al oji azul y encargarse de darle la orden a sus hombres de que le dieran su escarmiento al insolente crío.

—Housen-sama, perdone que lo interrumpa cuando está tan ocupado —intervino un mayordomo desde el umbral.

—¿Qué es lo que sucede?

—Pues verá… Lo ha vuelto a hacer…—informó con un rostro lleno de pesar y frustración.

—Hablando de dolores de cabeza —cerró sus ojos brevemente, antes de suspirar largamente.

—¿Volvemos a hacer lo mismo de la vez pasada?

—Sería una pérdida total de tiempo —estableció—. Necesitamos que…—¿por qué razón sus pupilas estaban puestas en ese idiota que había pasado olímpicamente de sus comentarios para ponerse a comer todo lo que estaba a su alcance? Tal vez se arrepentiría de lo que estaba a punto de decir, pero ya había intentado tantas cosas que estaba corto de opciones—. Ey niño, ¿no te gustaría salvar tu pellejo?

—Creí que se encargaría de apalearme y mandarme a casa en un costal de papas —dijo, restándole importancia a toda la acción en sí.

—Puedes hacer algo para redimir tus acciones. Además, te daré un sueldo fijo, que estoy seguro que a un muchacho como tú le sentará bien… Especialmente porque vives en la zona más pobre de todo Edo.

—Parece que me ha investigado muy bien —eso en cierto modo le sorprendió. No estaba esperando que alguien como él se tomara las atenciones de saber más sobre su persona.

—Tenía que saber a dónde tenía que mandar tu cadáver después de terminar contigo —sí, él no era conocido por ser un hombre amable o condescendiente; lo que era suyo no podía ser tocado por nadie—. Entonces, ¿qué es lo que me dices?

—Vine hasta aquí para tener oportunidad de enfrentarlo y he terminado con una propuesta de trabajo —la vida y sus torcidas ironías—. Si lo ponemos desde otro punto de vista, el trabajar bajo sus órdenes me permitirá estar más próximo a lo que quiero.

—Puedes intentar todas las veces que quieras el tratar de ponerme una mano encima —agregó, desafiante—. Sin embargo, por tu propio bien espero que cumplas con el trabajo que te encomendaré al pie de la letra.

—¿Y qué se supone que tengo que hacer? —pidió saber, observando al estoico hombre.

—Sólo sígueme y lo sabrás pronto.


	2. Toma un respiro cuando te encuentres perdido

Juraría que la próxima vez que viera a ese alborotador sería en su funeral cuando entregara el pésame a toda su familia. Eso era lo que pensaba hasta que vio al muchacho salir íntegramente de tan peligroso lugar; con esa sonrisa boba en sus labios y ese aire de haber conseguido lo que tanto estaba buscando.

Estaba curioso, no iba a negarlo, pero también no estaba muy seguro de acercarse a él por el simple hecho de que tras abandonar el humilde palacio de Housen ese par de guardaespaldas que harían ver pequeño a los gorilas de montaña, aparecieron y tenían cara de pocos amigos. No obstante, su mirada se posicionó en lo que uno llevaba cargando sobre el hombro; ¿era un costal lo que llevaba a cuestas?

—¿Qué sucios trabajos tuviste que hacer para que no te hicieran picadillo, eh? —ya que Kamui se había aproximado hacia él no le mataría preguntar.

—Desde hoy trabajamos para Housen-sama —¿había escuchado bien? ¿"Trabajamos"? Eso era plural y lo incluía a él.

—¡¿Cómo que "trabajamos"?! No recuerdo haber firmado ningún contrato colectivo ni nada por el estilo —dijo, cabreado.

—No te preocupes por eso. Yo he firmado por ti y Ugyu —cínico y cabrón, eso es lo que era él.

—¿Sabes?, algunas personas valoramos nuestras vidas… Gente como yo por ejemplo —indicó intentando calmarse para no golpearlo allí mismo.

—El trabajo es bastante simple y la paga es muy buena —por si le quedaba dudas al castaño, el enorme fajo de billetes que Kamui tenía en su mano derecha podría noquear a alguien si se lo arrojaban en la cabeza.

—Ey, sé que dijiste que matarías a cualquiera que se metiera en tu camino, pero estás llevándolo muy en serio…¿Sabes lo que cuesta esconder un cuerpo en estos días? La policía siempre está muy al pendiente de lo que sucede.

—No mataremos a nadie…no aún —expresó campante y jovial—. Solamente tenemos que hacernos cargo de esto de ahora en adelante —su dedo pulgar se direccionó hacia atrás, hacia el saco que habían dejado esos grandulones.

—¿Vamos a sembrar papas?¿Seremos agricultores de ahora en adelante?¿Se nos ha encargado proteger una hortaliza? —eso pensaba hasta que vio que ese bulto se movía. Es más, estaba retorciéndose como un gusano.

—De esta manera será mucho más fácil para nosotros —¿por qué no coger una cuerda y amarrarla alrededor del saco de yute?¿Por qué no arrastrarlo como si no existiera delito alguno en ello?—. Todo esto del trabajo me ha abierto el apetito. Vayamos por algo de comer.

—¿Te has dado cuenta de que hay un ser humano allí dentro? —Abuto solamente se limitó a ver al pelirrojo avanzar tranquilamente, tirando de su "encargo laboral"—. Sabes, morirá asfixiado si no le hacemos unos hoyos.

—Debí de haber escapado cuando pude hacerlo…—Ugyu y su lenta toma de decisiones.

No sorprendía que la gente siempre los mirara por lucir como unos vándalos que merecían ser erradicados de la sociedad antes de que echaran raíces, pero ahora existía un motivo extra que estaba generando la alarma de todos; ¿y es que quién va por ahí con un bulto sospechoso que de vez en cuando se mueve?

Pero Kamui tenía clara sus prioridades. Por lo que tras llegar a uno de sus restaurantes favoritos, entraron; y como tenían un buen dinero, ¿por qué no pedir toda la carta? Cuando sé es pudiente se pueden dar ciertos lujos.

—¿Y bien?

—¿Te vas a comer ese pollo frito? —hablar con la boca llena era normal en Kamui. Se notaba que nadie le había enseñado de buenos modales a la mesa.

—¡Deja mi pollo frito!

—¿Por qué únicamente me han dejado pedir esta ensalada? —suspiró con lamento el buen Ugyu.

—El trabajo consiste en cuidar y evitar que este bulto se meta en problemas…—explicaba el pelirrojo tras haberse pasado el bocado de comida—. Al parecer siempre está en la mira de todos. Y ya que a sus hombres siempre se les escapa, me ha dicho que me haga cargo.

—¿Guardaespaldas, eh? —suspiró el castaño, maldiciendo el día en que se le ocurrió hablarle al pelirrojo. Hasta ahora continuaba con traumas severos con la tabla del siete—. Imagino que si algo llegara a pasarle nuestras cabezas rodarían.

—Efectivamente.

—¡Entonces, ¿por qué lo dices tan fresco?! Tienes la mirada de que quisieras que desapareciera.

—¿Hablan de algo como eso? —la voz del trenzado llevó a esos dos a ver que efectivamente, "algo" les faltaba.

—¡¿Ha desaparecido, pero cómo?! —Abuto se puso de pie y buscó por todos lados—. ¡Allá va! —el saco viviente había sido vislumbrado a través de la enorme ventana del establecimiento y se desplazaba entre saltitos—. Hay que detenerle o nos empalarán.

Nadie pensaría que un bulto podría ser tan problemático de atrapar. Nadie lo creía factible hasta que se toparon con una pronunciada cuesta abajo y entendieron que quien iba allí dentro sabía aprovechar muy bien la rotación para ganar velocidad.

—Hay que admitir que es bastante aerodinámico —halagó Abuto.

—Rueda bastante rápido para ser un simple costal —versaba Kamui un tanto intrigado por lo que estaba viendo.

—Si continúa así será arrollado por el tráfico —probablemente Ugyu fuera era único que de verdad podría desempeñar el papel de guardaespaldas.

¿Fortuna o la mano de Dios? Lo único que podían decir es que las luces de alto se habían manifestado, permitiendo que el costal pudiera atravesar el cruce de cebra. Lo malo es que si no le alcanzaban, pronto se perdería entre el tumulto de gente que siempre acompañaba al Distrito Kabuki.

Había que sacar la artillería pesada. Y por ello se entendía, lanzar a Ugyu como bola de boliche a máxima velocidad para que se estrellara con su escurridiza presa.

Y todo hubiera salido magníficamente bien si ese perro gigante no lo hubiera embestido y mandado muy lejos de allí.

—Sadaharu, ¿qué te he dicho de que tomes cosas de la calle? Te vas a enfermar, así que escupe eso —pedía Kagura a su pequeña mascota. Ella siempre regresaba de vuelta a casa montando a su fiel amigo—. ¡Ohhh! Sadaharu, creo que nos hemos sacado el premio gordo… ¡Este bulto está lleno de papitas! —gritó tras haber visto esa enorme etiqueta que ponía que el contenido consistía en papas gourmet traídas del otro lado de la galaxia—. Debemos llevárnoslo a casa y comérnoslo antes de que mi estúpido hermano y el pelado regresen.

—Ey, China, ¿por qué tengo que encontrarme contigo en todas partes?¿Acaso me acosas?¿Te has enamorado de mí y no tienes más remedio que seguirme? —esa voz irritante resonó detrás de ella. Allí estaba el idiota que más de nervios la ponía.

—Sadaharu, orina —y con lo listo y obediente que era, no dudó en alzar la pata para rociar al castaño por completo.

—Ah, así que estas son las famosas papas gourmet que son importadas desde una galaxia lejana y cuyo sabor es lo más cercano a alcanzar el cielo terrenal —¿cómo había logrado quitarle el bulto al perro? Aunque, ¿eso interesaba cuando Sougo estaba a punto de abrir el preciado envoltorio y devorar el manjar que estaba dentro?

—¡Maldito, quita tus sucias manos de mis papas! ¡Yo las encontré primero, así que me pertenecen!

—Oh, se está escapando de nuevo…—mencionó casual, Abuto, viendo cómo ese costal estaba huyendo ahora de dos obsesionados a las frituras costosas.

—Nadie mencionó nada de que había papas allí dentro.

—¡Idiota, ESE NO ES EL PUNTO! —exclamaba el castaño.

Las ironías de la vida consistían muchas veces en sufrir eventos desafortunados en los momentos menos oportunos. Pero estaba demasiado claro que lo que estaban viviendo ese grupo de personas no era una mera coincidencia de la vida, sino una severa burla.

Tras ese escapista bulto iba una adicta a la comida gratis montada en su gigantesco perro, seguida de un sádico adolescente que con tal de fastidiarle la vida a la pelirroja, se comería todas las patatas que tuviera esa bolsa de yute. Luego estaban los que se supone deberían de tener en custodia el objeto de toda esa persecución.

¿Quién sería el ganador de tan bizarra competición? Lo supieron mucho más pronto de lo que podrían esperarse.

—Lo siento, pero nosotros ganamos —a Kamui no le gustaba perder ninguna competición y eso incluía "atrapar al bulto de papitas costosas" —. Estas papas serán nuestras.

—Ya te lo he dicho, idiota, no hay papas en su interior, sino una persona —el castaño, rompiéndole los sueños y esperanzas al pelirrojo—. Una que se supone debemos proteger.

—Abuto, seguramente no le ha ocurrido absolutamente nada —fue lo que dijo tras haber bajado el bulto; estaba todo mallugado, medio roto y ya no se movía.

—…No lo hemos cargado…

—Si hay un ser humano muerto allí dentro, no me interesa —comentó Okita con la mirada tranquila y el interés por los suelos—. ¿Qué sentido tiene arrojarlo por un acantilado ahora?

—¿Por qué no te meto yo en ese saco y te arrojo desde la azotea de la escuela?¿Qué te parece esa idea, cara de niña? —una cosa era que perdiera contra su hermana, la otra que destrozaran sus esperanzas de comer algo delicioso—. ¿Por qué no simplemente te abducen y dejan en tu lugar a Takeshi Murakami para que llene todo Edo con obras de arte como "My loneso** cowb**"? Así la ciudad se vería mucho más colorida y menos grotesca.

—Si fueras mal hablada y tuvieras un poco más de gracia que una silla volteada, tal vez no serías tan fea… Pero planas como tú solamente pueden soñar con algún día tener el suficiente dinero para operarse y poder parecerse un poco a Emi Suzuki —esa mirada de niño bien portado en conjunto con su sonrisa cándida únicamente provocaron que Kagura se bajara e intentara meterle la punta de su sombrilla por lugares donde la luz del día no es capaz de llegar.

—¡Maldito, mi belleza es equiparable a la de Keiko Katagawa y poseo la frescura de Rosa Kato!

—Ser comparada con un Kappa sería lo más próximo a describir tu belleza natural.

—¿Está bien que los dejes matarse mutuamente?

—Es su problema. Poco menos podría importarme —mencionó fríamente—. Vámonos —como ya había aprendido la lección, lo mejor era trasportar la mercancía sobre el hombro.

— _No son más que un par de críos intentando lucir "cool"_ —y fue entonces cuando recordó algo trascendental—. ¿Y Ugyu?

—Después de que un camión lo arrollara, le perdí la pista.

—Bueno, ya nos alcanzará después —¿malos amigos, dónde?

Se trataba del mismo parque que frecuentaba diariamente de vuelta a casa. Ese mismo que contaba con juegos infantiles que recientemente habían pintado para hacerlo mucho más acogedor y llamativo; era ese sitio en el que por las mañanas las personas mayores se disponían a hacer sus ejercicios matutinos mientras el sol calentaba sus envejecidos huesos.

Por las tardes, cuando todos los niños bien se dirigían a sus casas ante el llamado de sus madres, los críos no tan bien portados y que solamente buscaban pleitos gratuitos, solían merodear por los alrededores. Y en medio de ese caos se encontraban esos dos, como todos los días.

—Kamui, has ganado todos los encuentros desde el mes pasado, pero esta vez no te será tan fácil —el primer adversario apareció, clavando su mirada en el tranquilo chico; ese que disfrutaba con el simple hecho deberles mientras se resguardaba bajo un paraguas purpura.

—Te oyes muy confiado —sonrió con una mirada expectante. ¿Esa tarde se la pasaría bomba o no?

—Entre más rápido empecemos, más podré divertirme —sí, porque tras ese muchacho que le había venido a echar bronca habían unos cuantos más esperando su turno.

—¿Sabes? Al inicio era emocionante pelear con los más fuertes del barrio e imponer respeto. Pero con el paso del tiempo se vuelve aburrido, sumamente monótono —Abuto sólo veía desde una distancia prudente el magistral espectáculo; como siempre, el pelirrojo estaba dándoles las golpizas de sus vidas—. Está bien que quiera aplastarlo todo y ser el más fuerte, pero existen más cosas en la vida, ¿no lo crees?

—¿Te das cuenta de que estás hablándole a un saco de papas?

—He visto a gente hablándole a objetos inanimados mucho más sospechosos —no es como si él estuviera hablando solo. No, para nada. Él mantenía una conversación con la persona del saco.

—Y me han puesto a una persona tan conflictiva como mi guardaespaldas —dio un largo suspiro.

—Me disculpo por ello... Él siempre es un idiota, y en su hueca cabeza sólo hay cavidad para las peleas y la comida… Es como una bestia sin un buen pedigrí.

—Nunca antes mis intentos de escape habían sido frustrados de esta manera.

—Lo he estado pensando de un momento para acá… ¿Qué clase de relación tienes con Housen-sama? Porque no me explico por qué se tomaría tantas molestias para que cuidáramos un bulto.

—…Es mi estúpido padre…

—Ah, con que tú estúpido pa-…¡¿Padre?! —ahora todo cobraba sentido; el dinero, la petición y el modo en que estaba siendo transportada. Bueno, eso último no.

—Creo que se hartó de contratar gente para que me vigilara y ahora le ha dado la tarea a un par de rotundos desconocidos.

—… _Es una VIP y la hemos tratado como a los que traen cupones de descuento…Si tiene algo roto, seguramente también no lo quebrarán a nosotros…_ —vio de soslayo al saco y rogó porque su contenido estuviera integro.

—Desde hace un rato que no siento mi pierna. ¿Será normal?

—Sí, a veces se entume y pierdes sensibilidad...—expresó con cierto nerviosismo. Que de camino acá se les hubiera caído no tenía nada que ver.

—Y hay un líquido viscoso entre mis manos, pero no puedo distinguir su color.

—Mayonesa, tiene que se mayonesa… Las papas gourmet las traen incluida —eso tampoco podía ser producto de cuando dejaron que esos perros callejeros jugaran a las mordidas con ella.

—¿Y cómo se llaman? Al menos quiero saber el nombre de las nuevas víctimas de mi padre…

—Abuto —se presentó.

—¿Y el otro?

—…Kamui…—¿ya había terminado tan rápido? Al parecer sí, porque ya estaba frente a esos dos—. De modo que sí sabes hablar.

—¡Claro que sabe hacerlo, idiota!

—¿Podrías sacarme de este sitio? Quisiera un poco de aire fresco —pidió con amabilidad.

—Listo —Abuto fue el buen caballero que cumplió la petición de aquella desafortunada víctima.

El saco de yute quedó sobre el suelo, dejando ver a quien por tantas horas no fue más que el objeto de abusos y confusiones.

Sus pupilas violetas eran lo primero que llamaba la atención de su persona, seguido de lo pálida que resultaba ser su piel. Y aunque su cabellera castaño oscura solamente llegaba hasta la mitad de su espalda, no le importaba llevarla en una coleta lateral donde esos pequeños caireles hacían juego con su flequillo desfilado de lado.

Pero lo más interesante eran sus vestimentas. Primero estaba esa falda roja de tablones, unas calcetas azabaches lo suficientemente largas como para llegar un poco más arriba de sus rodillas y unos botines escolares marrón. Luego se encontraba lo que más intriga les causaba era el abrigo que llevaba puesto. ¿Quién iba por allí con una sudadera de panda? Solamente ella.

—Mi nombre es Tora —existía una diferencia abismal entre la apariencia de esa chica y el significado tras su nombre.

—Estaba esperando…algo un poco diferente…Una apariencia un poco más…agresiva…—el castaño acarició su barbilla y observó con mayor detenimiento a la adolescente—. ¿Y esa caja que llevas contigo?

—Es un estuche para violín —respondió la castaña.

—Para ser la hija de ese hombre luces bastante…indefensa —que Kamui le sacara diez centímetros de diferencia no tornaba más que gracioso el hecho de que estuviera acariciándole la cabeza como si fuera un perro.

—¡Ey, irrespetuoso! No vas acariciando la cabeza de otros cuando apenas y lo conoces —se hizo a un lado y clavó esa bonita mirada en él—. Aunque ahora que lo veo…lucen de mi edad… Bueno, tú no —haciendo referencia a Abuto.

—¿Y qué se supone que hagamos con ella ahora?¿La llevamos de vuelta a casa?

—Sus órdenes fueron que la regresáramos a casa después de que atardeciera. Que por ningún motivo debíamos llevarla de noche y menos tomar el camino por el Distrito Kabuki —enlistó, empleando sus dedos para hacerlo.

—Pero si ya ha anochecido y estamos en ese distrito —le aclaraba Abuto.

—Creo que llegaron amigos suyos —habló Tora para esos dos delincuentes—. Y no lucen muy felices que digamos.

—Oi, oi, ¿esos no son miembros de la Cuarta Familia?¿Qué es lo que hacen por aquí?¿No deberían estar haciendo sus cosas de mafiosos y así? —sopesaba el castaño en cuanto contempló que esos purpúreos hombres se acercaban más y más con esos pedazos de tuberías como arma principal.

—¿Ahora han dejado al cuidado de esa mocosa un par de preparatorianos como estos?

—Al parecer ese viejo empieza a quedarse sin recursos o ideas —fueron las burlas que empezaron a expandirse entre el grupo de diez que habían llegado y que ahora los tenían totalmente acorralados—. Si no la entregan por las buenas, solamente les romperemos los huesos de las manos.

—…De modo que a esto se refería con "vigilarla"…Ahora veo por qué nos han pagado tanto —el castaño miró a la jovencita que miraba la escena con cierto desagrado. Es como si le molestara la simple insinuación de que habría una pelea callejera.

—¿A qué ha sido un buen trabajo, no Abuto?

—¡Deja de sonreír mientras esos idiotas intentan golpearte y partirte la cabeza como si fuera una sandía!

Kamui sabía usar muy bien ese parasol que llevaba consigo la mayor parte del tiempo. No solamente era resistente, sino que resultaba bastante efectivo cuando llegaba el momento de usar su puntiaguda punta contra el epigastrio de sus contrincantes.

Pero lo que más extrañaba a Tora no eran sus habilidades de combate, su fuerza o lo ágil que podía llegar a ser aun cuando estaba siendo superado en número, sino más bien esa emoción que se plasmaba en sus pupilas. Esas ansias crecientes por seguir luchando y demostrarle a todos que era mejor que no se cruzaran en su camino.

—…Es un idiota como mi padre…—musitó.

—Dímelo a mí que debo soportarlo todos los días… Aunque si lo comparo contigo que lo has vivido toda tu vida, entonces no es tan horrible.

—¡Te tengo! —nadie podía confiarse de que esos sujetos jugaran limpio. Al parecer había un par de astutos que optaron por atacar desde otro enfoque y ahora tenían a la chica bien agarrada del brazo—. Teniéndote a ti como garantía podemos hacer lo que queramos con Housen… No es más que un bebito cuando de su linda niña se trata.

—Hmm… Tienen valor para hacer esto en frente de mis narices —no hubo advertencia, sólo un magistral puñetazo mandado directamente contra uno de los dos sujetos que tenían inmovilizada a Tora.

—…¡Maldito! —sus maldiciones se las llevó el aire. Ahora estaba tumbado sobre el suelo totalmente inconsciente.

—Ha sido un día bastante entretenido —Kamui sonreía cual niño que acaba de salir de una tienda de golosinas, ignorando totalmente que pese a haber obtenido la victoria, ni su rostro, ni manos, ni ropa estaban en buenas condiciones.

—Mírate, estás que das lástima… Otra vez te va a apalear tu padre por haber arruinado el uniforme escolar.

—Parece ser que eres como la miel para las abejas —esos celestes ojos miraban divertidos a la callada chica. Él estaba feliz de que ella fuera el centro de tanta "atención indeseable"—. Mañana seguramente vendrán a buscarte para intentar secuestrarte. Lo estaré esperando ansioso.

—¿Estás mal herido y aun así, quieres seguir peleando? —preguntó por curiosidad. Nadie podría ser tan adicto a algo tan destructivo.

—Es divertido medir fuerzas con otros.

—¿Incluso si sales herido de gravedad?

—Es parte del riesgo a tomar —su brutal sinceridad dejó patidifusa a la castaña.

—Mi padre ha contratado a dos grandes estúpidos para vigilarme —suspiró tendidamente antes de empezar a remover como bien podía, el interior de su gorro.

—¿Qué se supone que estás buscando? —curioseaba Abuto.

—Toma…—vendajes y un frasco de desinfectante fueron entregados en las manos de Kamui.

—Estás preparada para toda clase de emergencias, ¿no?

—Y supongo que también te ha dado hambre. Se queman muchas calorías cuando se está bajo una actividad física intensa.

—¡¿También llevas contigo barras de chocolate?! —exclamaba Abuto en cuando vio sacando esas barras de su gorro para dárselas al pelirrojo—. ¡¿Es como el bolso de Doraemon?!

—¿Con esto será suficiente para que se regresen en taxi a casa? —de su bolsillo había sacado un lindo billete para extendérselo al oji azul—. Es peligroso que anden solos a estas horas de la noche. Los secuestradores y pedófilos abundan en estos tiempos… Así que llamen cuando estén en casa para no estar con el pendiente.

—No, aquí la única que debería preocuparse por ese tema eres tú…Y tú, deja de comerte esas barras de chocolate y atiéndete esas heridas —regañaba al muchacho que estaba muy satisfecho con toda esa azúcar gratuita—…¿Cómo es que terminamos siendo niñeros de la única hija de uno de los jefes yakuza más peligrosos de todo Edo?


	3. Incluso si tropezamos no tiene importancia

No era la primera vez que ese hombre de pulcras vestimentas se paraba frente a ella y empezaba a hablar sin condolencia alguna mientras llenaba el pizarrón de un mundo de kanjis y dibujos abstractos. Tampoco era raro que estuviera allí sentada, con un par de libros y unos marcadores de texto sobre su pupitre; no cuando esa dinámica había sido la misma desde que tenía uso de la razón.

Sí, ese era el modo en que ella llevaba sus estudios día a día.

—…Tras la muerte de Hideyoshi, Tokugawa Ieyasu comenzó a establecer una serie de alianzas con figuras poderosas del país por medio de matrimonios arreglados. Por lo que Ishida Mitsunari, uno de los cinco bugyō, empezó a reunir a todos aquellos que se oponían a Ieyasu…—ese profesor continuaba explayándose, adentrándose en cuestión de minutos en la famosa Batalla de Sekigahara.

—¿Podemos tomar un descanso? —pidió, llamando la atención del concentrado hombre.

—Oh, es cierto, es hora del desayuno —miró su reloj de bolsillo y se dio cuenta de que se había excedido con su explicación—. Perdone mi torpeza, Tora-sama. El desayuno es, después de todo, la comida más importante del día.

—No hay problema con ello —se levantó con tranquilidad y miró un par de segundos al hombre antes de salir de aquel cuarto de estudios—. Historia japonesa es lo que más aborrezco y es lo primero que tengo que escuchar cuando me levanto.

La castaña recorría los pasillos de la casa en sumo silencio, como si fuera un escurridizo gato que no quiere ser percibido por nadie. Y tal vez, esa era su intención, pero lamentablemente sus deseos no pudieron ser cumplidos; después de todo, no había sido la única que había decidido ir a desayunar en ese justo momento.

—¿Cómo están yendo las clases? —interrogó su padre tras abrir las grandes puertas que llevaban hasta el comedor; no era de sorprenderse que ya estuviera la muchedumbre encargándose de poner todo para el cabecilla de la familia y su hija.

—La historia japonesa podría ser usada para dormir a niños problemáticos con exceso de azúcar en la sangre —la segunda cosa que más odiaba después de la historia, era que su progenitor le preguntara sobre sus clases.

—No puedo permitir que mi única hija sea una salvaje inculta cualquiera —Housen ya había tomado asiento y seguía con la vista puesta en la castaña hasta el momento en que decidió sentarse.

—…Pero esta clase de cosas también las enseñan en las escuelas privadas…y hasta en las públicas —pan integral con mantequilla y un poco de mermelada fue lo primero que entró a su boca tras tan simple oración.

—Ya hemos discutido varias veces sobre ese tema —limpió su boca con una servilleta y procedió con su huevo estrellado con abundante bacon.

—Solamente dijiste que no. Nunca escuché tus razones bien fundamentadas —le recordó—. Hay numerosas escuelas cerca de aquí.

—Eres hija del Rey de la Noche, Tora. No eres una simple chiquilla que va por allí perdiendo el tiempo —dijo con severidad—. Más allá de la apariencia que debes mantener, debes entender que siempre estarás a la vista de mis enemigos... Inclusive de los otros jefes del Harusame.

—… "No debes estar sola, tampoco tienes permiso de relacionarte con otros miembros que no sean de la familia…"…Ya me lo sé de memoria, padre —su tono era calmo, como si no le importara en lo más mínimo el ser privada de tener una vida, pero su mirada delataba verdaderamente cómo se sentía—. Entonces, ¿por qué razón has contratado a esos dos para cuidarme?

—Consideré que era más útil utilizar constructivamente el instinto de ese muchacho a darle su merecido —esa sonrisa que se colaba por sus labios dejó pensando a la castaña de los verdaderos motivos que se escondían tras su resolución—. Y ha funcionado mejor de lo que me hubiera imaginado… Lleva una semana encargándose de alejarte de los problemas y no has logrado escaparte ni una sola vez.

— _Eso es porque literalmente se encarga de pasearme por todos lados para atraer contrincantes…y por eso no me quita la mirada de encima…_ —la fruta picada era buena opción para continuar llenando su tripa.

—Housen-sama, lamento interrumpirle mientras desayuna, pero Shoukako-sama ha llegado para verle —comunicaba el mayordomo que había entrado al comedor.

—Dile que pase —ordenó el peli gris.

—Housen, tanto tiempo sin vernos —resultaba imposible que un sujeto de semejante talla no fuera visto a varios kilómetros de distancia; y mucho menos si esa apariencia humanoide se hacía presente.

—La última vez que nos vimos fue hace bastantes años. ¿Qué es lo que te trae por aquí? —podría sonar como un buen anfitrión, pero eso no significaba que había bajado la guardia.

—He venido personalmente para traerte una invitación —el extraño gorila se encaminó hasta el asiento del jefe de Yoshiwara y de entre sus pertenencias sacó un espléndido sobre dorado.

—Es extraño que un evento como este suceda muy a menudo —Housen ya había empezado a leer el contenido de dicha invitación; siendo incapaz de sonreír con tremenda emoción. Es como si estuviera recordando viejos tiempos.

—Esperamos contar con tu presencia, Housen —expresó Neptune sin despegar su atención del hombre.

—Alguien como yo ya está viejo para asistir a eventos como esos —nunca era demasiado temprano para beber un poco de sake.

—Si tú no puedes asistir, puedes mandar a tu hija en tu representación —los ojos de esa bestia se dirigieron hacia la callada jovencita—. Ella después de todo será tu sucesora y no le hará daño un poco de experiencia.

—Tora todavía no está lista para representarme ni a mí ni a toda la familia —el padre se puso de pie, dejando inconcluso su desayuno—. Si eso es todo a lo que has venido, entonces te pediré que te vayas…Ya que lamentablemente este viejo tiene mucho trabajo y no puede estarse relajando como cierto jefe —Shoukako soltó una risilla apenas audible; en cierta manera parecía estar complacido con la manera en que reaccionó el hombre.

—Reconsidera tu postura, Housen… El resto de las familias no serán tan permisivos como yo.

—He estado en este negocio por mucho tiempo, niño —aseveró confiadamente—. Una simple amenaza como esa no hará que vaya corriendo a ustedes con el rabo entre las piernas.

El timbre de salida ni siquiera había sonado todavía, pero eso le tenía sin cuidado alguno a cierta pelirroja ruidosa; esa misma que no había pensado dos veces en jalar a su amiga fuera del salón de clases mientras cierto profesor adicto a los dulces les gritaba blasfemias a todo pulmón por irse antes de tiempo.

Soyo no tuvo tiempo siquiera de espetar queja alguna. Para cuando reaccionó ya se encontraba trepada sobre ese monstruoso perro que fue llamado por su dueña con un simple chiflido. Lo único que podía hacer ahora era aferrarse fuertemente o saldría disparada hacia la calle; ahora todo era cuestión de sobrevivir al frenético galopeo de esa bestia blanca.

—¡¿Q-Qué es lo que pasa ahora, Kagura-chan?! —exclamaba la pelinegra en cuanto encontró estabilidad. Aunque todo a su alrededor era borroso.

—El pelado me ha pedido un favor —fue su escueta respuesta.

—¿Qué clase de favor? —curioseaba Tokugawa.

—Mi estúpido hermano ha llegado más tarde a casa de lo usual y con muchos más golpes de lo usual —relató con la mirada puesta al frente, sin ningún ápice de cambio en su tono usual de voz—. Presiente que está metido en un problema serio.

—¿Por qué presiento que todo esto es por iniciativa tuya? —claramente Soyo estaba sonriendo ante lo obvia que podía ser su amiga cuando de Kamui se trataba.

—¡Claro que no!¡Fue idea de ese estúpido peleado y sus paranoias! —vociferó con notorio cabreo. Irrecusablemente no estaba preocupada ni por asomo por lo que estuviera haciendo su incompetente hermano mayor.

—De modo que…¿iremos a su escuela?

—Llegaremos antes de que salga y lo seguiremos… Así podremos saber qué es lo que está tramando.

Y siguiendo el plan de Kagura al pie de la letra, llegaron en tiempo récord hasta la infame Preparatoria Metropolitana Industrial Yato. Ese sitio que no debía ser frecuentado por chicas inocentes e indefensas como ellas; principalmente porque la mayor parte de sus estudiantes eran delincuentes peligrosos que solamente entendían con golpes. Pero esas dos eran demasiado valientes, y tal vez un poco cotillas, para mantenerse ocultas a una distancia prudente y esperar a que cierta cabeza de perilla saliera.

—¡Ahí está! —gritó la pelirroja. Si no hubiera sido por Soyo que le tapó la boca, las hubieran descubierto. ¿Y es que quién iba por allí con disfraces de botes de basura?

—Shhh…Si hacemos mucho ruido nos descubrirán y estaremos en problemas.

—Lo siento Soyo-chan, pero me he emocionado…—dijo divertida—. Me siento como un detective que está tratando de descubrir al asesino tras la masacre de una familia entera en un pequeño pueblo de Texas.

—¡Finge ser un bote de basura, ahora, que vienen para acá!

—¿Por qué tuviste que abrir la bocaza? Ahora por tu culpa tenemos que hacer más deberes… ¿Y quién rayos sabe cómo hacer un biombo? —Abuto se quejaba porque iba con el causante de que el profesor les diera más tarea a todos—. ¡Ey, ¿me estás escuchando?!

—¿Esto estaba antes por aquí? —es que dos botes de basura de ese tamaño no nacían de la tierra por generación espontánea. Y menos si estos misteriosamente se interponían en su camino.

—Mmm… Ahora que lo dices…¡Espera! Eso no interesa, idiota —recapacitó para no seguirle el juego—. El punto es que ya la han traído —señaló hacia sus espaldas, un par de metros arriba, justo donde estaba esa humilde limusina negra aparcada.

—Esta vez ha llegado antes de tiempo —sus celestes pupilas se direccionaron hasta el chofer que se encontraba abriendo la puerta para que Tora pudiera bajar. Sí, allí estaba el objeto que le aportaba diversión a sus tardes.

—¿Quién será ella? —interrogaba en voz quedita la pelinegra para su amiga. Ambas estaban asomando la mirada hacia lo que estaba pasando frente a ella.

—No lo sé. Pero dudo que mi hermano sea capaz de llevarse con una chica y más con una tan ricachona como ella —Kagura tenía una amiga rica, ¿por qué Kamui tenía que tener una también?—. Tal vez la tenga amenazada o algo.

—Pues no parece como si les temiera o algo parecido.

—Tan sólo mírala…Una sudadera de un osito panda, esas ropas de colegiala bien portada y ese estuche raro que denota que es buena tocando algún instrumento… ¿No son suficientes pruebas para decir que es una completa ñoña-manipulable-ricachona? ¡Grita "abusa de mí" por todas partes!

—Kagura-chan, han empezado a moverse, ¿qué hacemos?

—La respuesta es más que obvia, Soyo-chan.

Seguir a discreción no eran las palabras para definir el espionaje que estaban realizando esas dos. De hecho todos a su alrededor se daban cuenta de que no eran más que dos chicas metidas en botes de basura orgánica e inorgánica; pero gracias a que ese grupo les llevaba ventaja y no prestaban atención a lo que estaba a sus espaldas, pudieron seguir con su pequeña misión.

—¿Y siempre tienes que llevar esa cosa todas partes? —Abuto miró ese estuche, ese mismo que la castaña no olvidaba ni por error.

—Guardo cosas importantes en él —contestó sin importancia alguna—. ¿Recorreremos los mismos lugares de siempre?

—¿Ya te cansaste de ser acechada y perseguida por estos rumbos? —Kamui le miró del rabillo del ojo y sonrió ladinamente—. Podemos ir a Rakuyou.

—¡Idiota! —le regañaba el castaño—. ¿Quieres meter a la hija de un mafioso a un distrito tan peligroso como ese?

—¿Qué tan malo puede ser? —lanzó la castaña.

—¿No tienes suficiente con saber que en un distrito como ese viven tipejos como él? —y con "él" se estaba refiriendo al pelirrojo—. Son nuestros lares y los conocemos a la perfección.

—Es cierto que su escuela queda prácticamente al límite del distrito Rakuyou —si la memoria no le fallaba era así—. Nunca lo he visitado. Quiero ir.

—¿Por qué no pides ir a un sitio…menos problemático? —el castaño sabía que había bastantes posibilidades de que personalidades aún más conflictivas se reunieran allí y más con un imán para las desgracias que traían consigo.

—…Pues no lo he visitado jamás, así que quiero que me lleven —una orden pasiva que provocó en Abuto un largo suspiro y una sonrisa de complacencia en el pelirrojo.

—Sabes Kagura-chan, creo que el rostro de esa chica me es un poco familiar…—murmuraba Tokugawa mientras intentaba conmemorar.

—¿Quién querría ir a un barrio tan sucio y de mala calaña? Esa chica debe estar loca como una cabra… Con esas pintas no sobreviviría ni cinco minutos.

Rakuyou, era el distrito más industrializado de todos los que conformaban a Edo. Allí existía un gran número de fábricas que con el paso del tiempo se habían encargado de ennegrecer y contaminar todo el aire circundante. Pero con el paso del tiempo fueron cerrando en un intento de preservar la vegetación circundante y evitar que el daño a la naturaleza fuera irreversible; y como consecuencia de ello la principal fuente de empleo se perdió y la economía rápidamente se fue a pique.

Muchos de los habitantes partieron hacia otras zonas del país, pero los menos afortunados tuvieron que quedarse y tratar de sobrevivir a aquella selva de concreto en compañía de quienes decidieron trasladarse a esa zona que hasta ese momento no contaba con leyes escritas ni seguridad pública que pudiera mediar los crímenes que frecuentemente concurrían allí.

—No hay nada aquí de lo que te hayas perdido, señorita —habló Abuto para la chica en cuanto al fin llegaron a su destino.

—De manera que esto es Rakuyou —Tora alzó su mirada hacia el gris cielo; aun cuando el sol brillaba para todo Edo, no parecía querer hacerlo para esa ciudad—. Dicen que llueve muy seguido por aquí.

—La mayor parte del año —agregó el castaño.

La castaña se adelantó. Sentía curiosidad por su entorno por razones que esos dos no comprendían. Porque, ¿quién querría ir a una ciudad como esa cuando se viene de una fina cuna?¿Qué de interés existía en mirar los establecimientos desgastados o aquellas tiendas que fueron forzadas a cerrar por falta de clientes?¿Es qué nunca antes había visto a méndigos o gente mal viviente colándose entre los angostos callejones oscuros?

Efectivamente. Ella había crecido lejos de un mundo lleno de carencias; prácticamente todo se le había dado a manos llenas.

—Quiero comprar de lo que venden allí —Tora había ido a parar a una tienda de golosinas. Una que al parecer no había tenido compradores en todo el día—. Me da esos caramelos blandos, esas gominolas, un paquete de chicles, las galletas de arroz —enlistó, señalando todo desde el mostrador de cristal. Aunque no todo era azúcar, no hasta que se dio cuenta de que vendían otras cosas de su interés—. Deme una sopa instantánea de cada sabor que tenga.

—Oi, oi, la finísima hija de Housen-san está llevándose una bolsa grande de comida barata e insana —Abuto miraba a la chica que intentaba pagar todo con un billete con muchos ceros impresos—. ¿Crees que piense que son suvenires y por eso compra tantos?

—¿Podrías cargar esto por mí? —si bien lo estaba preguntando, estaba de más. Tora ya le había dado su bolsa repleta de golosinas a Abuto—. Ya que aquí hay muchos de esos productos me llevaré tantos como me sea posible… Espera un momento…¡¿esos son pockys?! También hay Cream Collon, Takenoko y almendras con chocolate. Esta tienda está muy bien surtida —al diablo que se gastara todo su dinero en ese establecimiento. Lo importante era tener sus refrigerios.

—Dime algo… ¡¿por qué demonios no estás cuidándola y te estás comiendo lo que acaba de comprarse?! —es que era el colmo. Él estaba de pechero designado de bolsas y Kamui ya le había sacado dos cajas llenas de galletas en forma de hamburguesa rellenas de chocolate.

—No olvides comprar osembei —fueron las sabias palabras del pelirrojo para Tora—. Y otras cajas de estas cosas que saben muy bien.

—¿Qué hice para merecerme dos personalidades como estas?

Lo peor no había ocurrido en aquella tienda de dulces. La verdadera pesadilla dio inicio en cuanto se cruzaron con ese establecimiento de dangos. No sólo había sido la castaña la que había pedido una orden, sino también el pelirrojo; y Abuto, sin elección alguna, tuvo que tomar asiento.

—¿No creen…que han pedido…demasiados? —el enorme plato contenía desde dangos cubiertos y rellenos de sirope, de sabor dulce, recubiertos con pasta de judías hasta los que poseían sabor a té verde. Y era una buena pirámide.

—¿Y Ugyu está bien? Tiene días que no lo veo —la castaña estaba fascinada con los de sabor ácido recubiertos de salsa dulce.

—Olvidas que lo atropellaron y ha estado en el hospital desde ese entonces. Al parecer se ha roto una pierna o algo así —le recordó Abuto.

—¿Y no deberían ir a visitarlo?

—Estará bien —apenas y se le entendió porque su boca no dejaba de llenarse de dangos. Era una aspiradora humana andante.

—Lo comprendo de él…pero tú…—en ese momento pensaba que estaba viendo doble, pero no, efectivamente tenía a una chica sentada en frente comiendo dangos con un apetito digno de temer; y es que si bien no tenía tanto estómago como Kamui, podía hacerle competencia sin mucha dificultad.

—Han estado deliciosos —pero como poseía modales estaba limpiando su boca con un pañuelo.

—¿Cómo una V.I.P. como tú gusta de cosas tan mundanas como estas? —ya que eran gratis, ¿por qué no comer unos? —. Ustedes los ricos sólo comen caviar y productos costosos de origen sospechoso.

—Saben bien —así de sencillo—. Los comería a diario si mi padre no fuera tan estricto con mi alimentación —ya que había abierto una caja de pockys de fresa, ¿por qué no comer uno?—. Está en contra de esta clase de comida chatarra, así que cuando las sirvientas encuentran mis tesoros, los echan a la basura.

—¿Y no tendrás problema con todo lo que has comprado? Será difícil esconder todo eso.

—Lo sé, por eso uno de ustedes se encargará de esconderlo —miró a ambos por igual. Ella no iba a aceptar un no por respuesta—. Les compraré una de esas revistas que traen un conejito en la portada y que a los chicos de su edad tanto les gustan que se esconden en los baños para mirarlas por horas.

—¡¿Cómo que revistas con "conejitos"?!¡¿Y qué clase de depravados crees que somos?!¡Además, nadie dura tanto dentro del baño con eso en manos!

—¿Dinero?

—Ni las mujeres ni el dinero me interesan —mascullaba Kamui tras terminar de comer y cruzarse de brazos—. Con que sigas atrayendo a más rivales me es suficiente.

—Abuto, ¿a ti sí te interesan las chicas, verdad? Dime que sólo es Kamui el rarito de los dos y que no son una pareja informal —el problema no eran las conjeturas que estaba armando, sino el modo en que los veía, como si estuviera aguardando por el secreto mejor guardado del mundo.

—¡Idiota, ¿pero qué demonios estás insinuando?!¡Yo no soy esa clase de "hombre"!...De este cabeza hueca piensa lo que quieras… Su cabecita sólo gira alrededor de comer y de pelear. Es un sujeto bastante simple si lo vemos desde otro ángulo —y la discusión prosiguió.

—¿No crees que deberíamos irnos ya? —Soyo consideraba que ya era suficiente cotilleo por un día y en apariencia esos tres no se encontraban haciendo nada malo—. Ya está comenzando a atardecer y debemos volver a casa.

—No es justo que ese idiota coma todas esas cosas deliciosas…¿Es lo que hace todos los días? ¿Zamparse todo lo que esa chica compra?¡Eso se llama extorsión! —alguien que amaba la comida tanto como ella no podía ver esa escena sin morirse de los celos—. Además, estoy segura que pronto hará algo sospechoso…y cuando lo vea, podré decírselo a Papi para que le dé su escarmiento —venganza, dulce y satisfactoria. Y el que comenzará a reírse de manera tan psicópata no ayudaba en lo más mínimo.

—¿Pero qué es lo que tenemos aquí?¿No es la marimacho pobretona adicta a los sukonbu y su amiguita ricachona? —que esos tres no las hayan notado, no significaba que el resto de la población no podía sospechar de sus disfraces.

—No creas que te perdonaremos lo que nos hiciste la otra vez… No solamente nos humillaste, sino que tuviste la osadía de llevarte toda nuestra mercancía —ambas se giraron hacia atrás, encontrándose tanto con esos dos familiares rostros como unos seis más que no les daban un buen presentimiento. Prácticamente estaban rodeadas.

—Espero que sus padres no se molesten de que hoy van a llegar un poco tarde. Después de todo, este día nos divertiremos mucho, ¿no, lindas gatitas? —Kagura miró con fiereza al idiota que las estaba viendo lascivamente, como si hubiera llegado su oportunidad para disfrutar plenamente de su juventud.

—Les haré cerrar esos hocicos, malditos perros —la pelirroja no se intimidaba por nadie y mucho menos por diferencia numérica. Había vivido en ese barrio toda su vida y era lo suficientemente dura para aguantar esa clase de momentos; sin embargo, sabía que su querida amiga no era así y por eso debía protegerla a toda costa.

—Disculpen, con permiso —alguien no parecía ser muy buena leyendo la atmósfera del ambiente o simplemente le importaba más el tirar toda esa basura en el bote correcto para su posterior reciclaje.

—Ohh, tenemos una bonita cara por aquí… Tal parece que hay alguien más que quiere unírsenos —expresaba uno de esos maleantes en cuanto postró su mirada en la desentendida chica que había pedido permiso para acceder hasta esos "botes de basura".

—Luce como si tuviera dinero —comentaba un segundo—. Ey, ¿por qué no te quedas con nosotros un rato más? —había interceptado la retirada de la chica y gracias a lo alto que era, resultaba bastante intimidante.

—Déjenla en paz, malditos punks marginados —intervino Kagura saliendo de su disfraz. Incluso ya se encontraba lista para echársele encima al primero que la provocara. Pero el resto de esos chicos estaba igual.

—K-Kagura-chan….Ten mucho cuidado —pedía la pelinegra. Tenía miedo y no era para menos. Su amiga siempre la protegía y solía terminar lastimada la mayor parte del tiempo.

—¿Qué es lo que se supone que llevas aquí?¿Un costoso violín? Si es así, ¿te molestaría entregárnoslos? Nosotros le daremos un mejor uso —expresó el curioso que ya se encontraba intentando sacarle el estuche a la castaña.

—¡Ahhhhh! —el agudo gritillo que salía desde las entrañas de Tokugawa alarmó a las dos chicas en cuestión, resultándole imposible que no giraran su atención hacia la joven. La habían sacado de su escondite y la sujetaban entre dos chicos del brazo—. ¡Kagura-chan!

—¡Ey malditos, suéltenla, no se atrevan a hacerle nada! —rugió enfurecida la pelirroja. ¿Cómo se atrevían a hacer algo tan bajo como eso?—. Malditas escorias.

—Los hombres no deberían ponerle una mano a una mujer. Deben ofrecer disculpas de inmediato —demandaba la castaña para quienes habían atrapado a Soyo.

—¡Jajajajaja! ¡Pero qué tonterías estás diciendo mocosa! Aquí es un pueblo sin ley y podemos hacer lo que se nos plazca.

—Miren, miren, se va a poner a darnos un concierto en un momento como ese —señalaba a la chica con una sonrisa socarrona en sus labios mientras esta se encargaba de quitarse su estuche y empezaba a abrirlo.

—¡No es momento de tocar! Estas bestias no conocen de música —vociferaba Kagura—. Ellos solamente escuchan metal y visual key.

—…Esperen un momento, eso no es un violín…—susurraba quien hasta ese momento le había impedido el escape a Tora.

Lo siguiente que supo el osado que le cortaba el paso es que existían todo tipo de bolas que podían ser mandadas directo para home run con un swing digno de cualquier beisbolista profesional. También existían los toques agresivos dirigidos hacia el epigastrio para privar a quien lo sufriera, de una pérdida rápida de aire.

El objeto que había estado guardado en ese llamativo estuche no era un costoso violín o cualquier cosita bonita y valiosa. No, lo que esa castaña llevaba encima en todo momento era nada menos que un brillante bate metálico.

—…Gente como ustedes necesita ser corregidos para que sean buenos ciudadanos… Así que déjenme darles un poco de mi "justicia"…

—¡L-Los…derribó!¡Los ha dejado inconscientes sobre el suelo!

Huir era para débiles y ellos no lo eran, pero también sabían que habían cometido un grave error en el momento en que decidieron quedarse para enfrentar a quien en apariencia no iba por la vida aplacando a malvivientes como ellos.

Alguien a quien no le importaban las cifras o la diferencia de género, alguien que además de usar ese bate sabía perfectamente evadir los golpes y mantenerse atenta a su entorno y sus contrincantes, no podía ser una chica ordinaria con pasta encima. Eso fue lo que concluyeron en cuanto el sexto de ellos cayó contra el suelo con una cara moreteada y varios dientes tumbados sobre el suelo.

Esa jovencita a la que habían intentado robar estaba parada en medio de sus seis víctimas sosteniendo el arma con la que los había dejado fuera de combate y que se había teñido con su escandalosa sangre. Y lo peor es que estaba mirando penetrantemente a quienes tenían aún retenido a la pelinegra.

—Y-Ya…Ya…veo… Así que… "justicia" es como se llama tu bonito bate…—dijo con tartamudeo para la chica que había tenido la delicadeza de escribir con permanente esos kanjis en su brillante arma de castigo.

—A-Ahora que lo pienso…creo que se nos hace tarde para comprar el pan, ¿no? —esos dos se miraban con notorio miedo. Incluso habían soltado a su prisionera—. De modo que si nos disculpas, nosotros nos retiraremos hacia la panadería más cercana…

¿Pero creyeron que podían huir de esas dos? Estaban rotundamente errados. Mientras uno de ellos había recibido la magnífica patada de la pelirroja en sus partes nobles, el otro tuvo que sentir el esplendor de aquel bate en toda su cara.

¿Quién lo diría? Las víctimas se habían convertido en funestos cazadores que habían logrado aplacar a sus agresores.

—¡Ese bate es genial!¡La manera en que los golpeaste fue increíble!¡Sus rostros estaban llenos de miedo!¡Incluso destruiste sus joyas familiares! —Kagura estaba más que emocionada e impresionada por la manera tan poco ortodoxa en que había puesto en su sitio a esos hombres. Ahora la manera en que percibía a Tora había cambiado totalmente—. ¡Tienes que prestarme ese bate para poder golpear a un idiota cabeza de coco que conozco!

—M-Muchas gracias por ayudarnos —retribuía con una pequeña sonrisa la pelinegra—. Aunque deberías limpiar tu bate, está todo lleno de sangre —cualquiera en su sano juicio escaparía de una tía que va con vestimentas adorables y porta un bate lleno de sangre por considerarla una yandere en potencia, pero ellas eran madera de otro árbol y el sentido común ya no lo conocían.

—…Los hombres que ponen una mano sobre una mujer, son basura y merecen ser golpeados en sus joyas familiares —agregó, dándole la espalda a esas dos—. De…momento me voy… Nos vemos…algún día…y ya no se metan en problemas innecesarios… No olviden reciclar siempre su basura.

—Espera, al menos déjanos saber tu nombre —pedía Soyo y Kagura parecía tener esa misma curiosidad.

—Tora…es mi nombre…

—Tora-chan, mucho gusto en conocerte, mi nombre es Tokugawa Soyo y ella es mi mejor amiga, Kagura-chan.

—¡Seamos amigas! —exclamaba la pelirroja.

—¿A…Amigas…? —la castaña les miraba desde el rabillo del ojo con confusión y desconcierto absolutos. Por alguna razón se le veía aterrada ante una propuesta tan normal.

—¡Idiota, te dije que la vigilaras en lo que iba al baño y mira lo que ha sucedido! —Abuto había aparecido en escena con el bueno para nada de su compañero. ¿Cómo se supone que lograrían que esa mocosa no estuviera en problemas si la descuidaban cada tanto?—…Ey, ¿pero qué demonios ha sucedido aquí? —apenas estaba enterándose de lo que había ocurrido y le costaba trabajo enlazar esa despiadada masacre con la tía de sudadera de panda.

—Nunca imaginaría que llevara un bate allí —Kamui y las cosas que parecían haber captado su atención—. Creo que ahora entiendo por qué razón tu padre tiene tantos problemas contigo —estaba sonriendo pero por las razones equivocadas. ¿Es que le había dado curiosidad saber lo que esa chiquilla podría hacer contra él con ese bate en manos?

—Ey, conozco ese gesto en tu cara. Ni se te ocurra intentar tener una pelea con ella. Es la hija de nuestro jefe y va a freírnos en aceite caliente si tocamos un pelo de su cabeza.

—…¡Abuto! —lo que desconcertó a todos no fue que gritara el nombre de ese chico, sino que fuera corriendo automáticamente hacia él para esconderse detrás de su ancha espalda.

—¡¿Pero qué rayos te sucede?! —el castaño estaba en completo anonadamiento y el resto de miradas estaba enfocados en ellos—.  _¿Qué le sucede a esta maldita cría ahora?_

—¿Q-Qué…es lo que se hace…para ser amiga…de alguien? —su pregunta no sólo había sido cortada, sino que su voz no era precisamente tan fuerte como para que pudiera ser escuchada por todos.

—E-Espera…¿te has escondido…porque no sabes…?

—¿Qué se hace bajo estas situaciones?¿Mando un arreglo de flores, un presente y algo de dinero a su familia?¿O quizá intercambiar una copa de sake bajo la luz de la luna para reafirmar nuestros lazos de hermandad? —lo peor es que ya había sacado el móvil de su sudadera y se encontraba tecleando ávidamente, como si estuviera mandando un mensaje importante—. Le diré a Mu-chan que les envíe la mejor ternera de todo Edo y el sake de mejor calidad que encuentre… Pero son muy jóvenes para tomar, por lo que, ¿el juego espumoso de manzana estará bien?

—…Oi, oi… No me digan que la pequeña bestia que acaba de mandar a todos esos idiotas al hospital está aterrada por no saber cómo responder a una propuesta de amistad… Deben estar de broma…—Abuto no era el único que flipaba de colores. Todos, absolutamente todos no comprendían cómo ese salvaje tigre se había transformado en un inofensivo y asustadizo gatito.


	4. Después de todo, vivir no es nada fácil

No era la primera vez que las contemplaba y se deleitaba con su suave esencia. Tampoco era la primera ocasión en que veía tantas y de colores tan variados que le imposibilitaban apartar su mirada de allí. Pero podía decir con rotunda seguridad que nunca antes había contemplado unas camelias tan hermosas y fragantes como esas. Eran en cierto modo, la única tonalidad que resaltaba entre el grisáceo ambiente que circundaba; eran la pequeña luz que le daba calidez a una ciudad que ha sido devorada por la melancólica lluvia.

—¿Te gustan las camelias? —le preguntó con amabilidad la propietaria. Esa mujer de sonrisa cálida que había notado su pequeña presencia.

—Y-Yo…no conozco de flores, pero…mi mami siempre tiene camelias en toda la casa… Y las que están aquí son muy bonitas —profirió sin despegar su mirada de las cubetas con agua que contenían a tan esplendorosos especímenes.

—La camelia es una flor magnífica… Siempre se le relaciona con la belleza, con el amor. Incluso con la seducción —la infante ponía atención a sus palabras, pero le era imposible no percibir la intensa coloración de su lacia y larga cabellera; ella, al igual que todas las flores que cuidaba, le daban vida a ese mundo monocromático.

—¿Y de qué color las quieres? —preguntó, guiando su atención en cada uno de los colores que allí había—. Blancas, rosáceas o tal vez rojas.

—El color favorito de mi mami es el rosa —respondió, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—. ¡Quiero un ramo enorme!¡Así de grande! —extendió sus brazos hacia sus lados, estableciendo que de esa longitud quería el arreglo.

—Esas serán muchas camelias, señorita —rió suavemente, sin intenciones de burlarse de su deseo. Era simplemente que le parecía conmovedor la inocencia con la que venía a comprarle—. ¿Y de qué color quieres el lazo? Un ramo tan bello no puede irse sin un lindo moño.

—Mmm…¡Que sea azul! —exclamó, dando pequeños saltitos.

—Entendido… Aunque podría tomar un poco de tiempo el hacerlo. ¿Crees que puedas esperar? —la propietaria ya había tomado un buen bonche de camelias y miraba a la castaña con incertidumbre—. Aunque eres muy pequeña para estar en un sitio como este. Tus padres podrían estar preocupados.

—No he venido sola —aclaró—. Estoy acompañada —la mirada de la mujer vio más allá de su pequeña compradora; atravesando la calle se encontraba aparcado un coche negro donde un hombre trajeado veía meticulosamente hasta donde estaban.

—Eso es bueno. Este sitio no es el mejor para una niña como tú.

—Entonces, tampoco debería de serlo para usted —estableció con cierta seriedad—. Es un lugar muy lamentable… La gente tiene caras largas y todo es muy gris… Aunque…

—¿Aunque?

—Sus flores…y usted le dan color a todo este sitio —expresó con una suave sonrisa, esas que son incapaces de mentir y muestran la sinceridad del corazón—. Tal vez usted sea el sol de esta triste ciudad.

El problema no residía en que se hubiera quedado dormida, sino que lo había hecho en el sitio menos indicado y con las personas que no debía. Pero lamentablemente no podía ser de otro modo.

— _¿Una florería…?¿Cuándo es que yo estuve en un sitio como ese?¿Habrá sido simplemente un sueño?_

—¿Ahora te quedas dormida en las bancas de los parques?¿Qué es lo que sigue después? —allí estaba Abuto, mirándole con una sonrisa burlona y sus manos metidas en sus bolsillos.

—No me di cuenta en qué momento me quedé dormida —dijo tras sentarse e intentar despabilarse; la somnolencia se había adueñado de su cara y hasta le había estropeado el peinado—. Me sorprende que todavía sigamos en este parque.

—Por cierto, hija de Housen.

—Tengo nombre, por si no lo sabías… Y tiene cuatro letras, no creo que sea difícil de recordar —no es que le indignara que la llamara tan despectivamente, pero era el colmo que teniendo un nombre tan simplón no lo recordara.

—Tu familia es una de las más fuertes dentro de todo el Harusame, ¿verdad? —preguntaba mientras se sentaba a un costado de donde permanecía. Incluso su juguetona sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios.

—¿Para qué querrías saber eso?

—Tú eres la hija de Housen-sama. Debes saberlo mejor que nadie —expresó con musicalidad—. Solamente tengo curiosidad al respecto. ¿Hay algo malo con ello?

—Estás demente, ¿lo sabes?

—Algunas veces me lo han dicho —¿por qué estaba tan feliz con un adjetivo como ese?

—Te lo diré si me das algo a cambio —demandó pasivamente.

—Ohh~ ¿Y qué es lo que podría darte a cambio? Lo tienes todo —el pelirrojo se cruzó de piernas y aguardó por la respuesta de la castaña.

—Q-Quiero que…mañana vayamos a la secundaria Gintama.

—¿Qué querrías tú en ese sitio? —curioseaba el castaño.

—…Dicen que tienen buenas instalaciones y que hay una cafetería muy mona en frente. Quiero…ver si esos rumores son ciertos —que expresara todo eso con la mirada puesta en todo menos esos dos chicos, no le daba mucha autenticidad al respecto.

—Bien, eso es bastante simple —Kamui no tenía problemas con irse a parar por allí. De hecho era hasta conveniente; así podría encontrarse con esos dos sujetos que tan interesantes se le hacían.

—¿En serio? —en cierto modo no creía que hubiera sido tan fácil convencerle.

—Sí —levantó sus hombros y le miró con detenimiento—. Ahora cumple con tu parte del trato.

—La segunda, la tercera, la cuarta y la séptima familia son las más fuertes de todo el Harusame —indicó tranquilamente—. Al inicio la primera era la más imponente cuando todo inició, pero con el paso de los años fueron perdiendo poder y ahora se cree que prácticamente han desaparecido.

—…Las Tres Estrellas Ominosas, ¿no?

—Así que han oído hablar de esos tres —mencionaba Tora para Abuto. No imaginaba que alguien como él tuviera esos conocimientos—. Se dice que son tan peligrosos que han roto en diversas ocasiones las reglas del Harusame. Incluso la cabeza de sus jefes tienen un elevado precio. Aunque es prácticamente imposible encontrarlos a menos que ellos quieran que lo hagas.

—Abuto, ¿por qué si sabías sobre eso no me lo contaste antes? —se quejaba el oji azul con esa cara infantil que despistaba a cualquiera que no lo conociera.

—Esas son ligas mayores… Te harían picadillo antes de que pudieras acercarte a uno de ellos, idiota.

—Tienes toda una vida por delante, ¿por qué quieres desperdiciarla condenándote de esa manera? —deseo saber Tora.

—Las batallas con adversarios fuertes son muy emocionantes. Son lo único que logran saciar mi alma —la dulce voz que siempre emergía de sus cuerdas vocales había sido suprimido por ese timbre ronco y cargado de una malicia tangible; era como si estuviera disfrutando algo que todavía no ocurría.

—Eso…es bastante estúpido. Pero supongo que es propio de los chicos de tu edad —la castaña se puso de pie, desbaratando su coleta por completo, dejando que su cabello llegara hasta la mitad de su espalda—. En sus inicios, el Harusame fue creado por doce familias y eran los líderes de cada una de ellos los que decidían de qué manera gobernar el país aun cuando existía el shogunato… Pero con el paso del tiempo sólo lograron sobrevivir siete. Las demás desaparecieron o se aliaron con las más fuertes.

—Cada uno de ellos posee territorios inmensos que abarcan distritos o ciudades enteras —mencionaba Abuto—. Son considerados como intocables por la ley.

—Mi padre se limitó únicamente a Yoshiwara y ha hecho de ella una ciudad independiente que no se rige ni por las leyes del shogunato ni las del mismo Harusame.

—¿Y cuál sería el modo más práctico para llegar hasta alguno de ellos?

—Ay este idiota que no sabe el significado del miedo ni de cordura.

—¿Por qué crees que te lo diré? —espetaba la castaña con la puesta mira en ese hombre que era demasiado valiente o muy estúpido.

—Puedo darte algo a cambio de esa valiosa información —se había cruzado de brazos y le ofertaba una de sus serias miradas. Ese hombre parecía estar hablándole con la verdad—. ¿Qué me dices?

—¿Harías cualquier cosa que te pidiera sin chistear?¿Absolutamente lo que fuera?

—Sí —con tal de obtener lo que quería no le molestaba dar algo a cambio—. Lo que sea.

—Ohhh, esto suena bastante interesante…Aunque no deja de ser un suicidio garantizado —sopesaba Abuto—. Niña, si lo haces, podrás hacer lo que quieras con este idiota. Podría ser tu mascota para toda la vida si así lo deseas… Pero si lo matan antes de que pueda pagarte, sería muy lamentable.

—¿Serías capaz de ir por las calles vestido con una botarga de panda?

—¡¿Cuál es tu obsesión con los pandas?! —exclamaba Abuto con sus ojos en la jovencita.

—Los pandas son animales increíbles, Abuto… Regordetes, afelpados, adorables, monocromáticos y sus patitos son muy esponjosas —recitó con toda la emoción del mundo—. En términos simples, son geniales.

—Primero un idiota adicto a las peleas y ahora una fanática de un oso mal teñido… Odio admitirlo, pero echo de menos a Ugyu…

—Dijiste que harías cualquier cosa, ¿no?

—Soy un hombre que cumple sus promesas —se puso de pie, luciendo de lo más sereno. Nada de lo que había dicho Tora lo había hecho reconsiderar la propuesta—. Seré un panda o un pingüino si es necesario con tal de que me digas cómo entrar al Harusame.

— _Creía que con esas peticiones desistiría, pero está muy fijado con entrar…¿Y ahora qué se supone que puedo hacer? Yo misma he abierto la boca de más…_ —se calmó y empezó a pensar. Tenía que haber una forma de quitarle esa idea al pelirrojo.

—¿Entonces? —alguien estaba un poco impaciente.

—Pues…convence a mi padre para que me deje asistir a cualquier escuela pública de Edo —lo dijo casi de manera inconsciente, pero era uno de los anhelos que más le calaban y que nunca le fue concedido por su juicioso padre—. Si lo logras, te diré cuáles son tus opciones para entrar a Harusame… _Mi padre jamás me ha escuchado cuando le saco el tema de querer estudiar como cualquier otra chica de mi edad. De modo que dudo que él pueda hacerle cambiar de opinión… Tal vez no consiga lo que quiera, pero al menos evitaré que este cabeza de chorlito se meta en asuntos que no le competen… ¿Quién en su sano juicio quiere formar parte de la mafia? Sencillamente no lo entiendo sin importar las razones que me dé._

—¿Por qué quieres juntarte con el proletariado, señorita?

—Ir a una escuela pública es algo que todos hacen, ¿no? Así que… quiero ver cómo es la vida en eso lugares públicos… Sí, sí, mera curiosidad.

—Estoy viendo una mentirosa compulsiva frente a mí —se burlaba Abuto.

—¡Claro que no! ¡Solamente es curiosidad, no es como si quisiera tener una vida normal como el resto de la gente ni nada por el estilo!

—Sí, sí, lo que tú digas.

—¡No me tires a loca, Abubaka!

—¡¿A quién le dices "Abubaka"?!

—Bien, iré esta noche a hablar con él y conseguiré lo que quieres —sonaba demasiado confiado que por segundos hizo dudar a la chica de que no había elegido una buena petición.

—¿T-Tan pronto y ya vas a hacerlo?  _Creía que se tomaría su tiempo y así…_

—Entre más rápido cumpla con mi parte del trato, mucho más pronto me dirás cómo entrar.

—Abubaka, Kamaho quiere morir pronto —le susurró al alto hombre—. Deberías hacerle entrar en razón ya que eres el más viejo y sabio de todos nosotros.

—¡Que dejes de llamarme de esa manera! —al diablo que fuera la hija de su jefazo, era momento de educarla un poco y enseñarle lo que era el respeto a sus mayores.

—¡Eso duele Abubaka! —podrían estarle jalando la oreja pero ella continuaba insultándolo.

—Y ya que he terminado por aquí, vayamos a ver a tu padre —propuso Kamui muy descaradamente.

—¡¿Ahhh?! —Tora quería huir pero no podía hacerlo porque el pelirrojo se dio cuenta de ello y con la vileza que le caracterizaba se la echó al hombro tal cual costal de papas—.  _No, de ninguna manera él podría convencerlo. Las posibilidades son de 0.000001 %... Es mucho más viable que mi padre me obsequie un panda gigante o que me regale una peligrosa espada a que me deje asistir a una escuela pública_ —nada como tener pensamientos negativos para que todo saliera a pedir de boca.

—…Abuto, ¿hacia dónde quedaba Yoshiwara…? —se detuvo en seco, viendo en todas direcciones.

—¡Idiota, ¿ni siquiera sabes la dirección?!

Mientras unos sufrían por la mala elección de decisiones, otras más no comprendían el significado de ser un estudiante y todo lo que eso conllevaba; mucho menos cuando se trataba de realizar trabajos en equipo. ¿Y es que la vida podía ser mucho más injusta que en ese momento?¿Por qué tenía que haberle tocado justamente con una persona como él?¿Es que los altos cielos la odiaban o era una prueba de fe para ver hasta cuándo soportaba antes de matar a su compañero de equipo?

—¡No quiero, no quiero, no quiero, no quiero! —repetía una y otra vez, de manera incansable la pelirroja mientras literalmente rodaba por el piso del salón en manera de protesta por la horrible decisión que había tomado el profesor para formar los grupos—. ¡No quiero, no quiero, no quiero!¡Prefiero mil veces tragarme cien agujas mientras bailo el Kalinka sobre un piso lleno de lava caliente!

—Lo de las agujas lo podemos solucionar, china —Okita era un hombre de acciones y por eso ya tenía un frasco lleno de peligrosas agujas de coser—. Mira, bailas muy bien para ser china y querer hacer una danza rusa —al diablo que el resto del alumnado tuviera que resguardar su vida, lo que interesaba era atinarle a esa escurridiza chica y dejarla como un alfiletero—. Baila, baila, china.

—¡Si serás maldito, nada más deja que logre agarrar esa ridícula cabeza tuya y la romperé como un coco playero!

—¿Cómo es que soportas todo esto, Soyo-san? —Shinpachi había creado una barricada con todos los pupitres y el resto de los alumnos se encontraban detrás de ellas; el centro del salón era una guerra campal.

—Ella no siempre se comporta de esa manera —exponía, mirando a su amiga en su segundo intento por romper las joyas familiares del castaño—. Es sólo que no sabe cómo expresarse sin usar la violencia.

—¡Esa no es una justificación!

—Por alguna razón, Okita-san siempre se mete con ella… A la hora del receso siempre se encarga de cambiar su leche por champú con colonia barata. En los pasillos termina metiéndole el pie para que se tropiece… Ha esparcido fotos vergonzosas de ella cuando era pequeña, y hasta ha escondido su ropa después de la clase de natación…

—¡Tiene motivos de sobra para odiarlo! ¡De hecho, me sorprende que todavía no lo haya matado después de todo eso!¡¿Qué clase de abuso escolar es ese?!¡¿Cómo es que nadie los detiene cuando están destruyendo el aula?!

—Shinpachi-san, Kagura-chan no es una chica dejada. Ella también ha sabido responder adecuadamente, pero siempre siendo madura y conservadora —aseveró con esa mirada llena de orgullo—. Le ha puesto polvo pica-pica a su uniforme deportivo, llenó de mayonesa su locker, incluso se encargó de que todo su uniforme se volviera rosado y de pegarlo a su asiento por todo un día.

—¡¿Qué clase de madurez es esa?!¡No solamente le está siguiendo el juego, sino que también está regresándole las bromas con ideas cada vez más pesadas!¡¿Qué clase de torcida y oscura relación es la que mantienen esos dos?!¡¿Cómo lograrán terminar su proyecto y tener derecho al examen?!

—Buenas tardes, disculpen que interrumpa tan amena manera de llevarse. Pero, ¿es este el salón donde se encuentra las señoritas, Soyo-san y Kagura-san?

—¡¿De dónde demonios le ves "lo ameno" a lo que están haciendo?!¡Prácticamente están desatando el siguiente cataclismo! —gritaba Kimura al extraño hombre que estaba parado bajo la puerta del salón, viéndolo todo a través de esos lentes oscuros de sol—. ¡E-Eso…es…Afro!

Un hombre con casi dos metros de altura y con esa piel morena nunca pasaría desapercibido por nadie; robaría automáticamente todas las miradas y les haría pensar dos veces en meterse en su camino. Y si eso no era suficiente para causar furor, tenía el cuerpo de un peleador empedernido que no había dejado ni un solo día en entrenarse y un frondoso y envidiable afro.

Pantalón negro de cuero, mocasines cafés, un cinturón con hebilla dorada, una camiseta verde bandera y un par de guantes sin dedos, era todo lo que necesitaba para ir por la vida robando miradas y sembrando el terror en los corazones de las jóvenes adolescentes.

—¡¿Q-Quién…es usted, Afro-sama?! —tartamudeó Shinpachi, no porque fuera poco hombre y no tuviera los cojones para enfrentarse al morenazo, sino porque de su cintura podía apreciarse un tanto. ¿Quién iba por la vida con un cuchillo como ese?

—¿P-Para qué nos buscaría un hombre como usted? —la pelinegra fue la valiente en hablar. Para ese momento todos estaban quietos, callados y observando al extraño.

—He sido mandado a traerles una entrega especial, a usted y a su amiga —expresó, ajustando sus lentes—. La señorita me ha pedido que entregue su respuesta a tan inesperada propuesta. Asimismo está agradecida de que le hayan considerado para un título de semejante índole. Así que por favor, acepten nuestra humildad —chasqueó los dedos y como si hubiera sido cosa del diablo, tras él aparecieron un grupo de cuatro hombres de traje y lentes playeros.

Pero lo extraño no fue que esos tíos entraran y arreglaran los destrozos que Okita y Kagura provocaron, sino que en un santiamén se hubieran encargado de formar con todos los pupitres una majestuosa mesa que tenía un magnífico mantel. Y lo mejor había aparecido.

Ternera suave y de la mejor calidad era lo que ocupaba la mayor parte de toda la mesa. Después se encontraban platillos que solamente podían verse en las revistas de hoteles cinco estrellas. ¿Y qué decir de la bebida? Ya hasta les habían servido jugo espumoso de manzana en copas de vidrio.

—Hemos traído para ustedes la mejor selección de platillos que tiene nuestra familia. También importamos el vino para que saborearan una mejor calidad —el de afro se encargó personalmente de guiar a las dos señoritas a sus respectivos asientos—. Pero descuiden, esto no es lo único que tenemos para ustedes —nuevamente tronó sus dedos y uno de sus acompañantes llegó hasta ellos con dos enormes cajas—. Mi señorita pensando en que pronto el verano se asomará en el horizonte, quiso traerles algo que fuera acorde a la ocasión y que les permitiera ir a la playa… Algo discreto, puro pero con la intensidad de mil soles.

Ambas abrieron sus regalos, encontrándose con hermosos vestidos. Esos que son ligeros, sumamente femeninos y que eran de su talla; incluso había un sombrero para combinarlos junto con unas cómodas sandalias.

—¡Es la primera vez que alguien me regala algo tan costoso! —Kagura podría parecer ante todos como un hombre disfrazado de tía, pero tenía un corazón femenino y delicado que gustaba de cosas glamurosas como esas—. ¡Soyo-chan, vayamos de una vez a la playa!

—Es sumamente bonito —expresaba la otra. Todavía no creía que tenía un banquete en frente, un costoso regalo sobre las piernas y a ese séquito de hombres encargándose de vigilar que todo estuviera bien—. ¿Pero quién ha sido la persona que ha enviado todo esto…?

—Soyo-chan, eso es lo que menos importa —la pelirroja ya estaba devorando esos manjares prohibidos para los pobretones.

—Ha sido Tora-sama —ante ese nombre esas dos intercambiaron miradas y recordaron a esa chica escondiéndose tras la espalda de Abuto tras presentarse y pedirle que fuera su nueva amiga—. Me ha pedido que les ofrezca una disculpa por el comportamiento inapropiado que tuvo cuando las conoció.

—…Nunca imaginé que pudiera ser tan tímida después de verla pelear de esa manera —comentó Tokugawa con una sonrisilla divertida—. Dígale a Tora-chan que agradecemos todo, pero que no era necesario que hiciera nada de esto. Nosotras solamente queríamos ser su amiga.

—Felicítenme al chef por el excelente trabajo…¡Esta ternera se derrite en mi lengua! ¡Y no sé qué es esto pero sabe delicioso! Siento que podría morirme de felicidad.

—Kagura-chan, sé un poco más agradecida.

—¿Pero qué es lo que está pasando aquí?¿Quién es esa imitación barata de Ken Matsuhiro? —Sougo miraba cómo esas dos comían cosas deliciosas mientras ese hombre las atendía como las reinas que no eran—. ¿Acaso se han comprometido con algún mafioso?

—No lo sé, Okita-san, pero creo…que son hombres peligrosos…¡Tan sólo mira cómo destapan sus cervezas con los dientes!

—Cuatro ojos, por favor, cálmate. No hagas un drama ni empieces a gritar como niña hormonal —pedía el castaño.

—¡¿A quién le dices cuatro ojos?!

—Antes de retirarme, ¿desean alguna otra cosa más, Gura-san, Soyo-san?

—¿Podrías deshacerte de esa basura que está allá? Su sola presencia hace que quiera devolver todo lo que he comido y no deja de mirarme lujuriosamente. Así que es mejor deshacerse de ese peligro para la sociedad… Y que parezca un accidente —el dramatismo con lo que pedía semejante intento de asesinato era lo de menos. Lo que realmente perturbaba era esa sonrisa sádica que ocupaba la mitad de su rostro—.  _¿Con que te creías más listo que yo, eh? ¿Pensabas que no me vengaría por todas esas bromitas que me has hecho…? ¿Creías que podrías vivir alegremente con esa ridícula sonrisa y esa estúpida mirada? Te has equivocado de chica. Haré que pagues todo lo que me has hecho y dejes de meterte en mi camino._

—¡¿Kagura-chan, por qué has sonado como si estuvieras pidiéndole una asesinato?!¡¿Te das cuenta que es un crimen lo que has solicitado?!¡¿Por qué estás sonriendo como una maniática mientras haces esa seña alrededor de tu cuello?! —Shinpachi iba a darle algo si continuaba conviviendo con tremendas personalidades.

—Le pediré amablemente que venga con nosotros, Okita-kun. Podrá sonar grosero y un poco precipitado, pero tenemos que llevarlo fuera de las instalaciones para darle una paliza ejemplar que corrija sus malos hábitos —había llevado sus manos hasta los hombros del joven, quedando cara a cara—. Una disculpa de antemano por lo que estoy a punto de hacer —Sougo no tuvo tiempo siquiera de responder; ese certero golpe detrás de su nuca lo mandó al mundo del inconsciente.

—¡¿Crees que pidiéndolo con amabilidad le restará peso al crimen?!¡¿Por qué eres tan educado con un tema tan delicado?!¡¿Y es que nadie va a detener a esos sospechosos hombres mientras se llevan a Okita-san como si fuera un bulto que quieren desaparecer para jamás encontrarlo?!

—Shinpachi, deja de ser tan escandaloso —dictaminaba Kagura limpiándose los dientes con un mondadientes—. Esta clase de cosas ponen a prueba a los hombres de verdad… Si es lo suficientemente fuerte como dice ser, sobrevivirá y volverá con un afro frondoso ochentero…Aunque si no, tendremos que pensar en qué excusa usar para el Gori.

—¡Pero si has sido tú la que lo ha mandado a golpear!

Tras tomar algunas calles equivocadas, pedir orientación y terminar cogiendo un taxi, al fin arribaron al escandaloso distrito de Yoshiwara con un objetivo en la mira e importándoles un comino que la tarde ya estaba desvaneciéndose por completo.

E ignorando las quejas de cierta castaña y usándola como llave de acceso al palacio de Housen, entraron y se desplazaron a través de los pasillos como si fueran amos y señores de todo el lugar.

—Considerando la hora, mi padre tiene que estar en la segunda planta, bebiendo sake —lo único que ella quería era que la bajaran. ¿No había sido suficiente humillación el venir todo el camino hasta allí siendo algo más que un costal viviente?

—¿Estás seguro de que vas a convencerlo? —Abuto le seguía el paso al pelirrojo. Los tres se las habían apañado para llegar hasta la habitación más grande del segundo piso—. Housen-sama no es conocido por ser alguien con quien se pueda negociar fácilmente.

—Ya se me ocurrirá algo.

—Es aquí, así que bájame —por fin podía sentir la seguridad del piso, aunque ahora experimentaba un remolino de sensaciones que le querían hacer retirar su propuesta.

—Espero no te hayas arrepentido de lo que me prometiste —Kamui no era tan tonto como creía o ella era demasiado obvia.

—Una promesa es una promesa —aseguró, extendiendo su dedo meñique hacia él—. Si alguien la rompe, entonces deberá comerse mil agujas.

—Me parece bien —deslizó la puerta corrediza que tenía en frente y se lanzó a la aventura.

—Chiquillo, ¿pero qué es lo que estás haciendo aquí?¿Quién te ha autorizado para llegar hasta aquí? —en efecto, Housen se encontraba allí, parado en su balcón privado mientras sostenía una copa de licor de arroz y le echaba una mirada a la espectacular vista de Yoshiwara.

—Ah, esa he sido yo…—si Tora quería evitar una masacre en su propia casa tenía que encargarse de su padre—. Siendo mis guardaespaldas, es normal que entren a casa… Así se aseguran que no escape cuando se van y me dan la espalda —el padre no objetó ante eso, conocía a su hija y reconocía que eso pasó en múltiples ocasiones.

—Y bien, ¿qué es lo que quieren?¿Un aumento, una condecoración? —se mofó tras dirigirse hacia sus invitados.

—Pues verá… Su hija quiere conocer lo que hay más allá de esta ciudad. Que es necesario hacerlo si realmente quiere que sea su sucesora… Que resulta vergonzoso para ella que la hija de un yakuza se la viva custodiada como si fuera una pequeña y vulnerable ave —Tora flipó totalmente por lo que ese hombre le estaba diciendo a su padre; era sencillamente todo lo opuesto a lo que ella pensaba al respecto de esa vida que tenía—. ¿No cree que debe apoyar los deseos de su hija después de ver lo renuente que es de querer sucederle? Si lo hace estoy seguro de que todos comenzaran a tenerle el respeto que se merece —manipulador, sí, ese era un buen adjetivo para el hombre que estaba tentando al destino.

—¿Y qué es lo que propones al respecto muchacho?

— _¡¿Por qué suenas como si te lo estuvieras considerando, padre?!¡¿Es que tus deseos de que tome el control de la familia son más grandes que cualquier otra cosa?!¡¿Es que debí de haber empezado por allí para tener lo que quería?!_

—Que la deje ir a una escuela común y corriente… No existe mejor manera para darse a conocer que en un sitio tan ruidoso como ese.

—Mi hija ya tiene un profesor particular. No requiere una educación diferente.

— _Sí, eso, eso mismo padre… Yo estoy feliz de no tener que madrugar todos los días para ir al cole._

—Si está preocupado de que algo malo pueda sucederle, no debe estar con el pendiente… Yo mismo quitaré a toda la basura fuera de su camino —proclamó, señalándose a sí mismo con su pulgar derecho—. Piense en que si continúa escondiendo a su pequeña hija, sólo provocará una mayor tentación en el resto de las familias… Si algo valioso es custodiado con tanto añoro, es inevitable que no despierte el deseo de ser robado.

—¿Acaso te lo ha pedido mi hija? —sabía que esa idea se le había plantado en su cabeza desde hace años, pero no estaba esperando a que Kamui terminara interviniendo por ello—. ¿Qué es lo que te ha prometido a cambio de esto, eh?

—Housen-sama, ¿pero qué es lo que está diciendo? Yo sería incapaz de hacer algo como eso —su sonrisa resplandeciente y la sinceridad con la que había dicho todo, dificultaba el negarle que hablaba con la verdad.

—Lo permitiré, pero…

— _¡¿Cómo que lo permitirá?!¡Le rogué por años a que lo hiciera y jamás me escuchó, y llega este gamberro con razones absurdas y sospechosas y le dice que sí!...N-No puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando…_

—¿Y esas serían?

—Tendrán que asistir a la misma escuela o no hay trato.


	5. Si te liberas de esa armazón de metal, tu pena también se irá

Llenó sus pulmones de todo el aire que le fue posible aspirar y lo liberó, lenta, pero consistentemente, intentando agarrar el valor suficiente para mirarse al espejo y contemplar lo que hace un par de días atrás le fueron a comprar. Le costaba trabajo asimilar que al fin se encontraba usando uno de esos llamativos uniformes escolares que sólo conocía a través de las revistas.

Finalmente podía considerarse a sí misma como una estudiante promedio que asistiría a una escuela pública y conviviría con personas diferentes a las que estaba acostumbrada a tratar desde que nació.

—No apostaba mucho por él, pero lo logró… Debo reconocerle el mérito. Nadie antes había logrado convencer a mi padre tan fácilmente —recogió su cabello en esa coleta ladeada que tanto le caracterizaba, absteniéndose totalmente de ponerse su sudadera de panda encima—. No Tora, ahora que eres una estudiante no puedes llegar a la escuela con algo como eso. Tenemos que dar una buena impresión.

Detrás de ella se encontraba una enorme cama matrimonial con un majestuoso dosel que le daba un toque encantador y femenino a toda la habitación. A su costado derecho se apreciaba un ropero amplio de roble macizo, así como una alfombra redonda lo suficientemente tupida como para servir como un colchón provisional; y no estaba de más mencionar que existía un escritorio de estudio con una pila de libros perfectamente acomodados y una ventana corrediza que le permitía apreciar lo que pasaba por las concurridas calles de Yoshiwara.

—Señorita, el desayuno ya está servido, por lo que debe bajar o se le hará tarde para su primer día de clases —la persona que había pedido autorización para entrar a la habitación era ni nada menos que ese alto hombre de envidiable afro.

—Mu-chan, gracias por avisar —se giró hacia el moreno, sonriéndole tenuemente.

—Debo decir que esa vestimenta se le ve muy bien, señorita —elogió con regocijo.

—Ya no me contaste cómo te fue cuando fuiste a la Preparatoria Gintama para buscar a Kagura y Soyo.

—Las dos quedaron complacidas con su generosidad. En pocas palabras, fue un completo éxito.

—Me alegra escuchar eso, Mu-chan —se encargó de tomar su inseparable estuche metálico y se dirigió hacia la salida, logrando avanzar gracias a que el moreno le cedió el paso.

—La escuela cumple con todas las materias fundamentales de acuerdo a su grado y nivel de conocimientos —ambos transitaban por el enorme pasillo en dirección al comedor—. Su horario de clases, así como sus libros, cuadernos y útiles escolares han sido colocados dentro de su estuche, señorita.

—Eso explica por qué pesa tanto.

—Y no debe preocuparse por el almuerzo. Personalmente se lo llevaré a la hora del desayuno.

—No es necesario que hagas eso —le llamó la atención con suavidad—. Llevaré dinero y compraré algo en la cafetería.

—Pero señorita, tiene que tener una dieta balanceada y rica en proteínas. Es joven y le quedan años para crecer y convertirse en una mujer madura y hermosa —llegaron hasta el comedor y no desperdiciaron el tiempo en entrar.

—En las cafeterías venden cosas equilibradas y que son buenas para los estudiantes, Mu-chan —se sentó y empezó a degustar sus panqueques con arándanos y crema batida.

—Estoy un poco dudoso sobre eso, por lo que podría ir personalmente a ajustar el menú escolar para que no tenga problemas con él.

—¡Mu-chan! —llamó su atención, reprendiéndole con la mirada—. Quiero ser una chica normal. Así que no me lleves el desayuno, no me lleves en coche y nada de excentricidades —pidió.

—Pero si el jefe se entera se enfadará… Recuerde que fue parte del acuerdo.

—Lo sé perfectamente… ¿Pero todo tiene que ser tan llamativo?¿Por qué no simplemente me dejan actuar como una chica de mi edad?

—Entiendo su pesar señorita, pero comprenda que es la única hija de Housen-sama. No podemos permitir que nada malo le pase, ya que ni él ni su madre no lo perdonarían.

—Ya lo sé —expresó con un desgano total—.  _¿Por qué tuve que nacer en una familia como esta?_

Había viajado un sinfín de veces dentro ese elegante automóvil negro, tanto con sus padres como con la escolta que por años estuvo a su lado, cuidándole; pero era la primera vez que lo hacía en compañía de dos personas que en lo más mínimo tenían que ver con su pequeño mundo. Y era hasta cierto punto, reconfortante.

—Luces como una niña pequeña que se ha ganado un viaje a Disneyland —comentaba Abuto para la jovencita que no despegaba su mirada de la ventana del auto; estaba bastante interesada con los edificios y tiendas que bordeaban las calles del distrito Kabuki.

—No suelo venir muy seguido por aquí. Por lo que hay muchas cosas que no estaban aquí cuando vine por última vez.

—Me alegra que lo estés disfrutando, pero…¿no se te está olvidando decirme algo importante? —sabía que Kamui se lo preguntaría tarde o temprano. Y ella dio su palabra, por lo que tenía que cumplir.

—Claro que lo haré —se dirigió hacia ellos, sentándose como la señorita que era. Esos dos iban sentados en los asientos de enfrente tranquilamente—. Existen cuatro maneras para entrar al Harusame.

—¿En serio hay tantas? —el castaño estaba extrañado por la flexibilidad existente para volverse un mafioso temible—. Los tiempos cambian.

—La primera consiste en audicionar para ello —dijo, levantando su dedo índice—. Es un proceso largo que requiere además de referencias, un historial que impresione; sin mencionar que se deben hacer muchos trámites administrativos. Después de pasar esa etapa, se llevan a cabo entrevistas y exámenes físicos…Si la suerte te favorece, estás dentro.

—¿Por qué suena como si estuviera postulándose para un trabajo?¿Cuándo la mafia se volvió tan complicada y burocrática?

—Abuto, ser mafioso en estos días es un trabajo de tiempo completo. La selección debe ser rigurosa porque los privilegios que se ofrecen son increíbles.

—¿Incluye vales de descuento en establecimientos de lujo o paquetes de regalo para viajar al extranjero?¿Qué hay del seguro médico?

—Todo eso y más obtienes cuando te vuelves un miembro del Harusame. Y dependiendo tu categoría, los privilegios son mucho más exclusivos —guardó silencio y recapacitó; se encontraba promocionando a una peligrosa organización tentándoles con ofertas—. ¡Es tu culpa que suena a los infomerciales de media noche!

—No soy bueno para esa clase de cosas…—murmuraba el pelirrojo, cruzándose de piernas.

—La otra opción consiste en que uno de los jefes te apadrine como un miembro. De ese modo entrarías de inmediato a la organización… Aunque es muy probable que te ganas el odio de todos y quieran asesinarte en la primera oportunidad que tengas.

—Olvídalo, Housen-sama no hará algo como eso después de lo que terminaste pidiéndole —le desairó el castaño.

—La otra manera podría no ser útil para ti.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Bueno…porque consiste en que afiances una buena relación sentimental-personal con algún sucesor de la familia en cuestión…—bueno, era oficial, a Kamui no le quedaron claras sus palabras.

—Quiere decir que te hagas novio de alguna de las hijas de esos temibles jefes…—Abuto siempre tan oportuno y sagaz.

—Oh, así que a eso se refería…

—¿P-Por qué…están mirándome de ese modo…?¿C-Chicos? —tragó saliva pesadamente, como si estuviera frente a un verdadero y gravoso peligro. Presentía algo muy malo.

—¿Eso quiere decir que si fingimos que somos algo podré estar dentro? —le parecía algo muy simple de hacer.

—¡¿P-Por qué luces como si te lo estuvieras pensando o como si creyeras que yo…?!

—Fuiste tú misma la que lo dijiste —remataba Abuto con una diversión que salía por cada poro de su rostro.

—¡No, no, no, no, no! —negó tantas veces como le fue posible—. Fingir un noviazgo es de muy mal gusto y-y no me agrada. Segundo, mi padre no lo creería en lo más mínimo y seguramente no lo aceptaría, por lo que tendríamos demasiados problemas… _Y no pienso arriesgar el hecho de que ahora puedo ir a la escuela…_ Así que nos queda la última opción. Que ahora que lo pienso es la más adecuada para ti.

—¿Y en qué consiste? —preguntaba el pelirrojo.

—Que te quites la corona a uno de los Shiseijou… Si lo haces, tendrás autoridad total para ser miembro del Harusame.

—¿Shiseijou? —pronunciaron los dos a la vez. Eso sí que era nuevo para ellos.

—Ese es el nombre que reciben los cuatro peleadores más jóvenes y fuertes de todo Edo —explicó para ese par que le escuchaban atentamente—. Anteriormente existieron muchos chicos como tú, que deseaban mediar fuerzas contra los jefes del Harusame; pero debido a su propia ambición decidieron confrontarse entre ellos y dejar que el ganador fuera quien tuviera el ridículo honor de ir por la cabeza de uno de ellos… Los viejos no hicieron nada por frenarles, porque más que una amenaza lo concibieron como un halago, una manera de elevarles el ego…y para recompensarles, dejaban que el ganador formara parte de una de las familias.

—¿Por qué presiento que eso es una verdadera carnicería humana?¿Tan poco aprecio le tienes a tu vida, idiota?

—Con el paso del tiempo esa competencia se volvió bastante conocida en el bajo mundo y se accedió a que hubieran tres ganadores más… Fue así como nació el Shiseijou —era de esperarse que un evento como ese despertara el interés del pelirrojo; esa mirada suya derrochaba unas ansias prácticamente escalofriantes por participar—. Se celebra cada año y prácticamente cualquier persona puede participar en ella siempre y cuando se inscriba con tiempo.

—¿Por qué no comenzaste por allí?

—Porque sabía que pondrías esa cara de sádico, Kamaho —replicaba la muchacha—. Cada año los participantes aspiran a llegar a las finales y arrebatarles el título a alguno de los Shiseijou… Bueno, estos sujetos siempre son buscados, pero sólo en ese torneo sería oficial su derrota.

—Entonces no debería perder tiempo yendo a la escuela cuando tendría que estarme inscribiendo en ese torneo —siseaba Kamui con una frescura digna de su sadismo.

—¡Idiota, ponte a pensar en lo que has dicho! No sabes si estás listo para correr por esos rumbos.

—Y bien, ¿dónde tengo que inscribirme?

—Yo misma le diré a Mu-chan que te inscriba —no es que fuera tan servicial, era solamente que ya no quería más problemas con ese chico.

—¿Y qué tan fuertes son? Me refiero a esos Shiseijou —quería saberlo con el mismo arrebato que un niño quiere llevarse todo de la juguetería.

—Ninguno de ellos ha perdido la corona desde hace cuatro años. Creo que eso debería decirte que son lo suficientemente habilidosos como para darte pelea.

—Suena sumamente emocionante. Ya quiero conocerlo, a cada uno de esos famosos Shiseijou.

—Hubiera sido mejor que aceptaras ser su novia falsa para que obtuviera lo que quería y no alborotarle las hormonas con un torneo lleno de masacre como ese.

—Los hombres no deben de jugar con los corazones de las mujeres, Abuto.

—¡¿Ese es el problema aquí?!

—No puedo esperar a que ese torneo dé inicio… Estoy demasiado ansioso que quisiera ir a desafiarlos en este preciso momento.

—¿Qué haremos con él? Míralo, luce como un perro bravo que en cuanto le abran la puerta del coche saldrá a marcar su territorio y a molonquearse con otros de su especie.

—Si no sabe quiénes son, entonces no hay problema alguno.

—Bueno, en eso tienes mucha razón.

—No, ni aunque me sonrías de ese modo tan bonito vas a sacarme los nombres de esos sujetos —advertía Tora a Kamui—. La competencia será en verano. Siendo precisos, a inicios de junio. Tienes tiempo de sobra para prepararte.

—Abuto, deberías participar tú también.

—¡¿Estás enfermo?!¿Crees que quiero morir de una manera tan estúpida? Yo sí sé lo que es el amor propio.

El vehículo hizo un alto total y la puerta del mismo fue abierta en la brevedad posible, permitiéndoles apreciar que habían llegado a su destino y que era hora de bajar para que llegaran a su salón de clases a tiempo.

Descendieron, ignorando las miradas que todos les echaban encima en cuanto les vieron llegar en tan lustroso y costoso auto. Ya que hasta ese momento, únicamente había una persona que arribaba de un modo tan glamuroso a clases. Sin embargo, ningún alumno reconocía esos tres rostros; por lo que seguramente se trataba de nuevos alumnos o compañeros de intercambio de alguna escuela próxima. En ese lugar todo podía ser posible.

—Todos nos están mirando —¿y cómo no hacerlo cuando ella iba en medio de esos dos que tenían pinta de delincuentes?

—Tú ignóralos. Seguramente están asustados porque han reconocido nuestro uniforme —alegaba Abuto mientras transitaba por el caminito que llevaba hasta la entrada principal de la Preparatoria Gintama.

—Estoy segura de que se debe más al aire de pandilleros que tienen.

—¿Tu padre cómo tomó el hecho de que te transfirieras de escuela? —preguntaba al silencioso muchacho que mantenía su sonrisa y la mirada puesta al frente.

—Ya me lo dirá cuando se dé cuenta de que ya no asistiré a clases.

—Sabes que va a golpearte violentamente cuando eso pase, ¿verdad? Te dejará cicatrices muy feas.

—Al fin estamos aquí —los tres se detuvieron antes de entrar a territorio desconocido y se dejaron empapar por el aroma de los pétalos de cerezo que eran arrancados por la suave brisa matutina.

Al ser alumnos nuevos tenían que presentarse primeramente con la temible directora Otose; una vieja malhumorada adicta a la nicotina que según las malas lenguas tenía un bar de bocadillos por las noches donde los hombres de mediana edad iban a pasar un buen momento.

Y después de que les leyeran la cartilla y les amenazara como cualquier directora que se respete y tema, fueron llevados hasta su nuevo salón de clases. Ese que ponía con grandes letras 3Y y donde entrarían en la brevedad posible.

—Chicos, chicos, a partir de este día tendremos tres nuevos compañeros de clases. Así que denle la bienvenida a quienes estarán con nosotros hasta el fin de cursos —anunció ni nada menos que Saigou Tukomori. Era imposible que todos allí no prestaran atención con semejante hombre como profesor—. Por favor, preséntense y digan algo sobre ustedes —los tres nuevos rostros estaban paradas frente al pizarrón.

—Abuto es mi nombre y no tengo nada interesante que contar sobre mí.

—Soy Kamui y solamente me interesan los que son fuertes. Me encargaré de esta clase antes de terminar el día, así que mucho gusto —allí estaba con el discurso de siempre y con esa sonrisa adorable que advertía a todos del peligro de tratarlo.

—Mi…nombre es Tora…y e-espero…podamos llevarnos bien…—había empezado bien pero su tono de voz fue perdiendo presencia y se convirtió en algo que sólo era audible para Abuto y Kamui.

—Oh, no seas tímida. Todos aquí podrán parecerte estúpidos, extraños, simples sujetos inadaptados sociales que no merecen seguir respirando, pero son buenas personas. Estoy seguro de que harás amigos cuando menos te des cuenta de ello —le reconfortaba el Okama.

—G-Gracias.

—Ahora tomen los asientos que están libres hasta el fondo —pidió—. Abran sus libros de matemáticas en la página 45. Continuaremos con el tema de por qué las matemáticas no son útiles en nuestra vida diaria pero aun así tenemos que estudiarlas.

— _De manera que es así cómo se siente estar en una escuela normal rodeada de compañeros de clases_ —tal vez no se haya podido presentar como era debido, pero estaba desbordante de felicidad por estar allí y sentirse como el resto de los presentes—.  _Se ve que hay muchas personalidades interesantes por aquí_ —por alguna razón su mirada se enfocó en ese alto chico, moreno, de pelos en punta que no dejaba de mandarle papelitos a la chica que estaba dos pupitres adelante. Y tal vez lo que ponía era insultante porque esa castaña se levantó de su asiento para estrellar su cara contra la pared—.  _¿Es eso lo que llaman como el "poder de la juventud"?_

Las clases prosiguieron entre lecturas, ejercicios en el pizarrón y largas explicaciones donde los alumnos parecían entenderlo todo claramente porque nadie cuestionaba absolutamente nada; o tal vez era que todos allí eran unos vagos que no querían tomarse el tiempo de pensar más de lo necesario. Aunque lo que ahora interesaba es que la hora del receso había llegado y con ello, una oleada de preguntas para los recién llegados; estaba de más decir que estaba completamente rodeados por sus compañeros de clase.

—Los uniformes que traen puestos pertenecen a la Preparatoria Industrial Yato, ¿no es verdad? —allí estaba de nuevo esa mujer de larga falda que había noqueado a un compañero de clase por mandarle papelitos—. ¿Qué podrían estar haciendo unos delincuentes como ustedes en nuestra hermosa y pura escuela?

—Ni se les ocurra mirar a Otae-san. Ella es solamente mía y de nadie m- —Kondo ahora estaba probando de nuevo la dulzura de Shimura con ese puñetazo que había sumido la mitad de su rostro.

—Nadie está hablando contigo en este momento gorila estúpido. Así que haznos un favor, cállate y muere.

—No creas que solamente por fingir ser una niña tímida, bien portada y hacerles creer a todos que eres una Tsundere podrás ganarte el afecto de todos…A las zorras como tú me encargo d- —Catherine también había sido callada sutilmente por Otoe. ¿Es que ella era ahí quien llevaba la batuta?

—Más vale que se comporten o nosotros nos encargaremos de aplacarles, malditos sheetas —allí estaba Toshi, uno de los tíos más intimidantes, fuertes y populares de toda la preparatoria—. ¡Ey idiotas, ¿por qué se han quedado dormidos?! —los dos habían sido fastidiados tanto por las aburridas clases que estaban totalmente cuajados sobre sus pupitres.

— _Tal vez…estoy concluyendo muy rápido, pero creo que…todas estas personas…lucen mucho más peligrosas que los miembros de mi familia…_ —y es que ante sus ojos estaba llevándose una cruel masacre a causa de que aquel acosador había intentado mirar por debajo de la falda de Shimura. Y también estaba esa parte donde un castaño se asomó a la puerta del salón para empezar a dispararle a Hijikata con bolas de pintura a alta velocidad como si en verdad quisiera matarlo—.  _Las escuelas públicas son lugares realmente…temibles._

Tora, como bien pudo se escabulló entre el tumulto de gente con dirección a la salida del salón. Tenía que ir a la cafetería a comprar su desayuno y alejarse de todos esos ruidosos chicos que estaban intentando matarse mutuamente por motivos que ella desconocía totalmente.

Aunque existía un severo contratiempo con su brillante plan: ¿dónde demonios quedaba la cafetería?

— _Solamente a mí se me ocurre salirme del salón sin preguntar antes dónde está el comedor de este sitio_ —estaba parada en medio del pasillo, mirando a los alumnos ir y venir en todas direcciones, charlando de manera amena—.  _Tengo que preguntarle a alguno de ellos o se me terminará el tiempo…_ Es-Este… Di-Disculpe…¿podría decirme dónde está la cafetería _?_ —al fin lo había dicho con claridad, pero lamentablemente no lo suficientemente fuerte como para que fuera escuchada—.  _Esto no está bien. Primero tendría que haber superado mi pequeña fobia…_

—Oh, ¿pero esa no es Tora-chan? —la castaña ubicó de inmediato la voz. Provenía ni nada menos que de esa pelirroja, que como no era de extrañarse se encontraba acompañada de Soyo.

—No sabíamos que te venías a esta escuela.

—B-Bueno…eso es porque apenas hoy es mi primer día —genial, ahora podía soltar las palabras con el volumen adecuado pero las decía demasiado rápido que costaba entenderle.

—¿Es tu primer día y no has traído desayuno?¿Por qué no vienes con nosotras? Vamos para la cafetería —proponía la pelinegra con una sonrisa amistosa—. ¿Tora-chan?

—S-Sí, suena muy bien…—estaba nerviosa hasta el punto que sentía que el corazón se le salía de la boca—.  _¡Esto no está nada bien!¡¿Por qué no puedo hablar correctamente con chicas normales como ellas y si tratar con petulantes criminales como los que viven en mi casa?!_

—Vamos, no seas penosa.

—Sí, sí, te mostraremos el lugar y te diremos con qué idiotas puedes usar ese bonito bate que traes contigo —sus propuestas eran buenas, tal vez la de Kagura no tanto, sin embargo, el meollo radicaba en que ambas la habían tomado de la mano y la jalaban a su paso como si fueran amigas de toda la vida.

—¡…!  _¡¿Qué hago bajo estas circunstancias?!¡Mu-chan nunca me enseñó sobre esta clase de interacciones sociales!_

Y tal cual como prometieron ese par de chicas, logró conocer la cafetería y comprar todo lo necesario para satisfacer su apetito; y aunque al principio prefería mirar su comida que a ese par que le hablaban y hablaban sobre las curiosidades de la Preparatoria Gintama, poco a poco fue entendiendo que si quería superar su fobia social tenía que esforzarse y encarar a esas chicas. Era por su bien, y por si quería tener una vida escolar totalmente plena.

—Este sitio es sumamente grande y tiene muchas personalidades…bastante particulares —Tora había terminado y ahora miraba a sus alrededores; todo era muy ruidoso.

—Luces como si fuera tu primera vez en una escuela pública —decía Kagura con la boca llena de comida.

—En…realidad, sí… Toda mi vida he tenido un profesor particular…—confesó con cierta pena y fastidio—. Mi padre accedió al fin a dejarme venir a una escuela pública y eligió este sitio para que yo asistiera.

—Entiendo cómo te sientes, Tora-chan —habló la pelinegra—.Yo entré apenas el año pasado aquí. Me costó mucho trabajo convencer a mi familia de dejarme asistir a una escuela pública. Pero ha sido la mejor decisión de todas.

— _Hasta donde tengo entendido, ella es en realidad la hermana menor del actual mandamás de todo Edo. No es de sorprenderse que no le permitan asistir a un sitio como este considerando lo peligrosa que puede volverse la ciudad…_

—Entonces tú también eres una ricachona incomprendida —parlaba la pelirroja con la boca todavía ocupada con su quinta ración de arroz.

—A-Algo por el estilo…—soltó con nerviosismo—.  _Si se enteran que soy la hija de los hombres más peligrosos de todo Edo saldrán huyendo y posiblemente nunca más vuelvan a hablarme._

—Kagura-chan, llevemos a Tora-chan a un recorrido por toda la escuela para que no vaya a perderse.

Su primer día había estado lleno de grandes emociones, de personalidades extrovertidas y peligrosas, de profesores que dejaban mucho que pensar sobre cómo obtuvieron su licencia para enseñar, y de todo ese ambiente escolar que caracterizaba tanto a las instituciones públicas. A grosso modo, lo había disfrutado plenamente; y más por ese par de jovencitas que le acompañaron durante el almuerzo y le hicieron sentir que incluso ella es capaz de comportarse como una chica común y corriente con la que se puede hablar de cualquier trivialidad. Sí, la escuela era genial y estaba más que complacida por poder asistir a la Preparatoria Gintama.

¿Pero podría el segundo día superar al primero?¿Es que podría existir algo que le marcara la pauta de que su nueva vida estaba mejorando exponencialmente? Seguramente la había. Lo presintió en sus huesos en el instante en que se armó del valor suficiente para entrar al salón de sus nuevas amigas para saludarles antes de dirigirse al suyo; había requerido todo el valor que tenía para hacer una hazaña como esa.

—¿Sucede algo, Kagura? —en cuanto se aproximó hasta donde esas dos se encontraban sentadas, notó a la pelirroja un tanto preocupada sin despegar la atención de Soyo. Parecía que se suscitó algo grave.

—¡Se trata de Soyo-chan!¡Desde que pasó por mí a la casa no para de tararear esa pegajosa canción de Maki Ohguro que todos cantamos alguna vez cuando Sl** Dun* llegaba a su fin! —exclamó vehementemente mientras agitaba a su amiga sin compasión mientras ella parecía de lo más absorta en su propio mundo interno—. ¡¿Quién podría hacerle algo como esto a una chica tan buena y linda como ella?!¡¿Es que tiene cura?!¡Tora-chan, si es necesario, golpéala con tu bate para que entre en razón y sea la misma Soyo-chan que todos conocemos!

—…Si me lo preguntas, se le ve bastante feliz…y llena de paz… Literalmente está emanando un aura rosa y llena de brillos.

—Kagura-chan, Tora-chan, buenos días —sus sonrisas siempre resplandecían, pero esta vez tenían la potencia de miles de estrellas y del sol mismo. Era tan deslumbrante que cegó a esas dos por varios segundos.

—Kagura…ella…tiene "los síntomas"…

—¡No, no, no, dime que no es así, dime que estás mintiendo, Tora-chan!¡Ella no puede tener esa enfermedad! —ahora se encontraba abrazando a la castaña con ese llanto que no paraba y que terminaría inundándolo todo—. ¡Ella es demasiado joven!¡No puede estar enferma de eso!

—Tan sólo mírala, tiene todos los síntomas… Su cabello está mucho más brillante y sedoso que nunca…Su sonrisa es perfecta para un comercial de pasta dental. Su piel parece de porcelana…Emana una suave fragancia a fresas silvestres…y no para de dibujar corazoncitos en toda la banca… Kagura, ella…

—¡No, no, no lo digas!

—Kagura, Soyo, ella… Ella ha sido flechada…La hemos perdido por completo.


	6. Los corazones sin rumbo, se llaman uno al otro en una lejana realidad

No había elegido el mejor día de la semana para pasar a comprar los materiales escolares que le hacían falta para su proyecto de clase. Lo supo en cuando contempló que el cielo se había ennegrecido por esas tumultuosas nubes que no demorarían en dejar caer sus frías y numerosas gotas de lluvia; pero al menos agradecía llevar consigo un paraguas por lo que no debería tener problema con ello.

Visitó un par de papelerías, pudiendo reunir todo lo que requería. Y lo había hecho en el tiempo exacto que no requeriría usar su parasol.

—Al menos he podido conseguir todo. Así mañana podré empezar con el trabajo que el profesor nos ha dejado —estaba tan concentrada visualizando el mañana que no se percató del instante en que su transitar por la calle se vio totalmente obstaculizado—. ¿Umm?

—Pero miren lo que tenemos aquí, ¿no es una bonita señorita de la Preparatoria Gintama?

—Sí, sí, estoy seguro de que ese uniforme pertenece a esa escuela.

—¿Y qué es lo que hace una señorita como tú, caminando sola, a estas horas de la tarde? —preguntaba burlonamente el tercero de los cinco ahí presentes.

—¿No te han dicho que no deberías andar sola por aquí? Es bastante peligroso.

—Pero hoy estás de suerte. Porque nosotros nos encargamos de escoltar a las gatitas como tú hasta sus hogares —Soyo supo de inmediato que ese grupo no eran más que unos malhechores que estaban buscando más que su dinero, divertirse con ella.

—Y-Yo…ya me tengo que ir. De modo que si me disculpan —dio media vuelta, con toda la intención de retirarse pero uno de ellos la cogió por el brazo. Estaba atrapada y no parecía existir modo de escapar—.  _¿Por qué tenía que pasar esto cuando Kagura-chan no está conmigo?¿Es que la razón por la que siempre se meten con ella cuando salimos de clases es por mí?_ —y es que ahora que lo pensaba ella era una persona que no podía ir sola por ahí, sin protección, porque muchos deseaban ponerle una mano encima para perjudicar a su hermano—.  _Debí de haberle hecho caso a Kagura-chan y no venir sola. ¡Soy una completa tonta!_

—Ey, ¿de quién es ese estúpido perro? —espetaba uno de los tíos en cuanto contempló que un samoyedo estaba sentado frente a la pelinegra, clavando esos adorables ojos negros en ella, moviendo su cola de un lado para otro.

—No lo sé, pero quítenlo del camino. Lo que menos quiero es un animal estorbándome —demandaba otro antes de que uno de sus camaradas se encargara de patear al animal y hacerlo chillar de un modo horrible.

—¡¿Por qué han hecho algo tan terrible como eso?! Ese perro no les estaba haciendo nada malo —Soyo no toleraba los actos de crueldad hacia criaturas inocentes como los animales, por lo que no se quedaría callada, ni siquiera cuando tenía miedo de esos sujetos—. ¡Son detestables!

—¡Será mejor que te calles maldita mocosa!

El mismo hombre que la retenía, alzó su mano libre con la clara intención de callarla a la fuerza, de hacerle entender que quien mandaba era él y no su estúpida moralidad. Soyo, sabiendo de antemano lo que ocurriría, cerró sus ojos en un acto reflejo; sabía lo que vendría.

—¿Ah?¿Qué…sucede? —la pelinegra abrió con lentitud sus ojos, intentando descubrir por qué esa bofetada nunca se hizo realidad. Y cuando se percató de lo que pasaba, no pudo más que sentirse aún más embrollada.

—¡¿Quién demonios eres tú y por qué te has atrevido a meterte donde no te llaman, eh?! —el mismo que había estado inmovilizando a Soyo ya no estaba ni por asomo cerca de ella. Lo único que tenía en frente era al sujeto que estaba sujetando su muñeca con una fuerza tal que estaba lastimándolo.

—No creo que estés en posición de hacer preguntas cuando te has atrevido a patear a un perro y a amedrentar a una chica —esas pupilas, tan celestes y profundas como unos zafiros, no mostraban en lo más mínimo algo diferente a la aversión.

—Eres bastante estúpido si quieres meterte con todos nosotros, tú solo.

—¿Por qué no le damos un caluroso saludo a nuestro amiguito?

— _¿Quién es él?_ —desde la posición en la que se encontraba lo único que era perceptible para ella era esa negra gabardina que llegaba hasta sus talones y que en hilo dorado se delineaba el hermoso grabado de un ave fénix—.  _¿Será alguien que vive por la zona?_

—Demasiado lento —fueron las palabras del nuevo en cuanto detuvo esa patada lateral con su mano izquierda para que en un simple giro de su muñeca sobre la zona presa lo mandara al suelo—. De nada sirve la cantidad si no hay calidad.

Tokuwaga estaba acostumbrada a ver diariamente peleas. Si no eran entre Sougu y Kagura, lo eran de la pelirroja contra abusadores que se cruzaban de camino a casa. Aunque eso no significaba que le agradaba verlas, pero sabía que en una ciudad como la que vivía, formaba prácticamente parte de su cultura.

El joven que se había metido para salvarla, era tan alto como el hermano mayor de su mejor amiga e irónicamente, poseía esa misma complexión robusta y atlética que caracteriza a muchos que van por la vida metiéndose en peleas. Sin embargo, lo más importante no podía contemplarlo, no con aquel gorro tapando su cabeza y rostro.

Y también llegó el momento en que se dio cuenta de que todos esos chicos se encontraban tirados en el pavimento, con un golpazo en el rostro, incapaces de volverla a molestar. Asimismo notó que estaba empezando a pringar.

—Oye, ¿te encuentras bien?

—¡¿M-Me estás hablando a mí?! —tartamudeó en cuanto sintió su mirada en ella.

—No hay nadie más aquí que pueda responderme.

—¡L-Lo siento! —soltó, nerviosa—. G-Gracias…por lo de ahorita —si la había salvado significaba que no era un mal tipo, ¿verdad?

—Odio ver a sujetos como esos intentando abusar de alguna chica —sentenció. Su timbre de voz resultaba extrañamente agradable para Soyo—. Además, también fueron lo suficientemente groseros para patear a mi perro —el albo canino que la había mirado estaba a su lado, meneando su esponjosa cola.

—¿Es tuyo?

—Sí. Su nombre es Mochi —el animalito ladró, como si estuviera presentándose ante ella.

—¡Es adorable! —se agachó frente al samoyedo. Era tan esponjoso como las nubes que se moría de ganas de acariciarlo.

—Una chica como tú no debería caminar a solas por estas calles. Es un barrio peligroso y con ese uniforme escolar resultas mucho más llamativa —bien, si Soyo quería contemplar el rostro de su salvador, ahí lo tenía. Se había agachado para quedar a la misma altura visual.

—Y-Yo… tendré mucho…cuidado en la próxima ocasión…

Su capucha había sido echada para atrás, dejándole apreciar el blondo de su cabellera. Esa que llegaba con esfuerzo hasta la nuca y cuyo corte en capas permitía que se acomodara de una manera perfectamente atractiva; inclusive su desordenado flequillo central le quedaba de maravilla.

Aunque lo peor de todo es que era inesperadamente bien parecido. Como esos chicos que abundaban dentro de esos rosas y acaramelados mundos shoujo.

—¿Acaso tienes fiebre? —cuestionó el blondo en cuanto vio que Tokugawa tenía las mejillas carmesí.

—¡No, no, para nada! —respondió con vergüenza—.  _¿Pero qué estoy haciendo?¿Por qué estoy viéndolo de esa manera? Sé que fue quien me salvó, no obstante…_ —un segundo vistazo a ese rostro y consideraba que él no podía ser como esos rufianes que la intimidaron—. Ya…empezó a llover…

—Te resfriarás si dejas que la lluvia te empape —la pequeña sonrisa que se dibujó en sus labios robó por completo su atención que únicamente sintió el peso sobre su cabeza y el resto del cuerpo cuando vio que él ya no llevaba consigo esa gabardina—. Te queda enorme, pero así es mejor.

—¡…! —ahora sentía que toda la cara le ardía y probablemente tenía la cara roja como una fresa—. ¡No, no tienes que hacer esto! Te vas a mojar y podrías enfermarte… Por favor, tómala de vuelta —quiso devolverle el abrigo, pero él se levantó, indicándole que así estaba bien—. G-Gracias… Te…la devolveré, lo prometo…

—Descuida, no tienes que tomar tantas molestias por eso —dijo tranquilamente con esa cálida mirada.

—D-Disculpa…mis modales —se alzó, clavó sus castaños ojos en él y sujetó con ambas manos la gabardina para protegerse de la lluvia—…Mi nombre es Tokugawa Soyo, encantada.

—En ese caso, mi nombre es…—ella estuvo a punto de saber el nombre de su salvador, pero alguien no quería que las cosas que fueran de ese modo; los guardaespaldas que siempre la recogían a la hora de la salida la encontraron y estaban a su lado.

—Señorita, suba al auto de inmediato o pescará un resfriado —expresaba uno de ellos mientras empezaba a guiar a la chica hasta el auto.

—N-No, esperen, yo tengo que…—no la dejaron siquiera terminar su oración, ni mucho menos seguir platicando con el rubio. Lo único que podía ver era su silueta volviéndose mucho más lejana y borrosa—.  _Yo en verdad quería saber cómo se llamaba…y ahora no sé si vuelva a verlo…_

Como las buenas amigas que eran, habían escuchado su relato con lujo de detalle y al igual que hace unos minutos atrás, continuaban en shock. Aunque ahora tal vez sentían esa inmensa curiosidad de conocer al bien parecido rubio que iba por allí rescatando damiselas en apuros.

—Muchas chicas logran fijarse en un hombre cuando este las protege y tienen detalles como esos. Es bastante usual —comentaba Tora.

—¿Entonces te has enamorado de un chico de cara bonita y en lo único que piensas en encontrarte con él? Puedes intentar poner tu vida en peligro y ver si vuelve a aparecer —Kagura ya estaba más serena que hasta estaba hurgándose la nariz.

—¡Kagura-chan, yo no estoy enamorada ni nada de eso! Y-Yo sólo quiero…agradecerle por salvarme…y devolverle su abrigo…—y que lo dijera al tiempo que continuaba garabateando su libreta no convencía demasiado.

—Pero está claro que te gustó, porque hasta traes esa gabardina contigo —señaló la castaña a la bolsa plástica que estaba a un costado del asiento de Tokugawa; ahí estaba la evidencia.

—E-Es por si volvía a verlo…¡No por otra cosa!

—Mmm… _Tengo un extraño presentimiento sobre esto…Pero es imposible que se trate de esa persona en concreto._

Las clases iniciaron y eso significaba que era hora de dirigirse a su salón y atender a sus propias materias. Y es que ese día tocaba una asignatura que ni siquiera en su casa había llegado a abordar; y por si fuera poca su suerte, en su equipo se encontraban los mismos con los que convivía diariamente.

—Nadie les ha querido incluir en sus equipos porque tienen pinta de sheetas —y Tora era la que debía pagar los platos rotos por ello—. Pero saben, podemos hacerlo. Solamente tenemos que hacer lo mismo que el profesor.

—Eso díselo a ese idiota. Ya nos ha dejado sin camarones hervidos y ahora está aspirándose el queso.

—¿Por qué teníamos que tener clases de cocina? —ahí estaban, hasta la esquina, con una mini cocina en manos y todos los ingredientes para preparar el platillo del día; esos que Kamui ya estaba desapareciendo—. Te compraré todo lo que quieras al salir de aquí, pero para de una vez.

—Estoy satisfecho al fin —claro, ya no quedaba nada hervido que pudiera comerse. Todo lo que dejó estaba crudo.

—Y todos ya han empezado —Abuto miró al resto, que bien que mal estaban intentando cocinar—. Yo estoy acostumbrado a reprobar, pero…

—Calla, que si lo hago, mi padre me pondrá un castigo ejemplar…—no es que tuviera traumas, pero ese hombre era muy creativo cuando se trataba de eso.

—¿Por qué no simplemente pides que te lo traigan? Ese tipo del afro lo haría sin chistear —al pelirrojo se le ocurrían buenas ideas de vez en cuando.

—Sí, podría ser, si no fuera porque el profesor está en su escritorio y vería todo.

—Está bastante ocupado con esa revista de chismes de la farándula. Y también parece que se está depilando —decía el castaño para ella.

—Que entre por la ventana.

—Estamos en un tercer piso, Kamaho —le regañó—…No tengo más elección que pedirle ayuda a Mu-chan… _Y yo que quería hacer esto del modo normal…_

—¡Idiota, ¿pero qué estás haciendo sentado al borde de la ventana?! —Abuto descuidaba unos segundos a Kamui y este ya se encontraba al borde de la ventana con la mirada puesta hacia abajo.

—Deberíamos estar allá abajo, no aquí en esta aburrida clase de labores domésticas —su semblante era de aburrición total, aunque parecía comenzar a animarse con lo que estaba pasando allá abajo, justo en la cancha de béisbol.

—Oye, ¿pero esa no es tu hermana menor? —el castaño se asomó. La pelirroja se encontraba vrios metros abajo intentando pegarle una buena patada a cierto castaño.

—No sabía que Kagura fuera tu hermana menor —decía para el gamberro—.  _Ninguno de los dos ha mencionado algo del otro. ¿Será que no se lleven demasiado bien o existirá otra razón?_

—Para alguien como Sougo debería ser sencillo encargarse de poner en su lugar a mi tonta hermana. No sé por qué razón se la vive jugando de ese modo… Es un desperdicio —todavía recordaba su primer encuentro con el castaño. Esa batalla fue grandiosa, como pocas otras.

—Es tu hermana menor, deberías preocuparte más por ella y no estarla insultando —era la primera vez que escuchaban un timbre tan malhumorado como el que tenía en ese momento. Incluso su mirada era de esas que podrían intimidar a cualquiera que tuviera poca convicción—. Son familia.

—De nombre solamente —rectificó. Su seca repuesta únicamente la cabreó más.

—Eres un insensible, Kamaho —sabía que no tenía por qué enfadarse por la manera en que era o trataba a su hermana, pero no le parecía correcto que fuera así con su propia sangre—. Así que te quitaré de la ventana ahora mismo para que sigamos con la clase —sentenció. Y esos dos se limitaron a verla, esperando por sus acciones.

Fue por su bolso y sacó su pequeña arma de destrucción masiva. Y fue entonces cuando ocurrió lo inimaginable.

—¡Una disculpa, se me resbaló sin querer, espero que no haya pasado nada grave! —les gritaba la castaña a todo pulmón, como si en verdad estuviera preocupada por la seguridad de la persona que estuvo a nada de despedirse de su propia hombría.

—¡¿V-Viste…?!¡¿Viste lo que hizo?! —Abuto estaba azul del miedo. ¿Pero quién no lo estaría? Esa mujer se encargó de lanzar su bate como si de un proyectil se tratara y había tenido el peligroso tino para caer justamente entre la entrepierna de Okita.

—¡Kagura, cuida bien de mi bate!

La sonrisa de la pelirroja no podía estar más llena de satisfacción como en esos instantes. Había logrado presenciar el rostro de terror que Okita puso en cuanto sintió su hombría peligrar, y ese fue uno de los más grandes placeres que podría llegar a tener. Y lo mejor es que ahora tenía un hermoso y sensual bate en manos para seguir atormentando al castaño.

—Así que tienes otra amiga igual de salvaje que tú que viene con armas como esas a la escuela —si fue un pelo de rana calva lo que lo salvó. Todavía sudaba frío de la experiencia.

—¿Te has cagado en los pantalones?¿Te orinaste cuando estuviste a punto de perder tus sucias pelotas?¿Es que al fin vas a admitir que soy mucho mejor que tú en todo?

—China, no te emociones —el estupor se le había pasado al fin. Era hora de poner las cosas en su sitio—. Una marimacha que va por allí con el pans abajo del uniforme de diario y agitando un bate en todas direcciones no tiene derecho de siquiera decir que quiere superarme.

—¡Soy una hermosa mujer con un cuerpo en desarrollo! —nada como empezar a darle un buen uso al bate que le prestaron. Sougo parecía tener cierto problema en evadirlo y más por las rápidas que eran las estocadas; estaba tirando a hacerle mucho daño—. ¡Tú sólo eres un estúpido sádico con una ridícula camisa!

—Plana, fea, sin gracia, cuatro ojos, buena para nada, pobretona y sin ningún atractivo sexual —cada adjetivo había sido pronunciado con la mayor cizaña posible para que se le clavara en el ego de la pelirroja cual puñal—. Nunca has tenido novio y a este paso terminarás solterona por el resto de tu vida criando 56 gatos y un monstruoso perro.

—¡Y tú eres el más idiota de todos, un mequetrefe, la gente siempre te confunde con una niña y no hay nadie que se interese en ti más que como un saco de boxear! —si guerra quería, guerra le daría.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Eso es lo que piensas? —arqueó su ceja derecha y le sonrió como si tuviera la batalla ganada—. A diferencia de ti, no soy un perdedor.

Su contienda iba a continuar, con los ánimos renovados de asesinarse mutuamente, pero a diferencia de otras ocasiones, parecía haber alguien que no estaba de acuerdo con su decisión. Ambos lo supieron en cuanto contemplaron que aquel bastón de metal había sido clavado en el suelo, justamente durante la línea que separaba a esos dos conflictivos muchachos. Y de manera instintiva dirigieron la mirada a quien había tenido los pantalones para entrometerse en sus asuntos personales.

Estaba parado a un par de metros de donde ellos iniciaron su conflagración, observándoles con una mezcla extraña entre quietud y curiosidad.

Kagura no sabía quién era ese chico, ni tampoco las razones que provocaron que Okita se relajara tan abruptamente. Lo que estaba claro era es que esos dos se conocían lo suficiente como para que el castaño tomara ese tetsubo y lo arrojara contra quien había tenido la amabilidad de mandárselos.

—¿Sigues con tus malos hábitos de golpear chicas, Sougo? —preguntaba el rubio con su arma hundida contra el suelo.

—No sabía que ya habías sido dado de alta del hospital —expresó macabramente—. ¿Te has vuelto a perder? Tu sentido de la orientación apesta, así como tus absurdos códigos.

—Un hombro dislocado no iba a mantenerme mucho tiempo allí dentro —avanzó, quedando de costado con la pelirroja—. Debes ser realmente fuerte como para aguantar pelearte con él todos los días —Kagura le miró del rabillo del ojo y empezó a ordenar sus pensamientos.

—…Rubio…Ojos azules…Tan alto y corpulento como mi estúpido hermano…Y ese rostro que haría que cualquier tipeja quisiera volverlo legal…No me digas que él…—semejantes coincidencias no podían ser ciertas, ¿verdad?

—¡No te distraigas de nuestro encuentro, china! —lo que pudo ser un golpe fatal, solamente fue un intento fallido para Okita. El rubio se había encargado de jalar a la chica y evitar que fuera dañada—. No es tan inofensiva como crees, así que deja que termine con esto —exigió con un enfado que Kagura no había visto desde que lo conoció; ¿tan malo era que alguien interrumpiera su contienda?

—¿Por qué tienes que ser tan cabeza de coco?

—Jajajaja… ¡Te ha dicho cabeza de coco!¡Todos saben que tienes un peinado ridículo, maldito sádico! —lo que estaba cabreando aún más al castaño era que esa descarada no solamente le sacaba la lengua sino que también estaba escondiéndose detrás del rubio.

—Ah, ¿así que quieres jugar un poco, no Bisha? —lo que estaba a punto de pasar iba a ser muy malo, demasiado terrible si se consideraba que Okita ya se había encargado de tomar ese bate entre sus manos.

Sin embargo, tampoco es como si las cosas se hubieran calmado siquiera un poco del lado de Abuto después de que Tora realizara semejante salvajada. Por lo visto, las diferencias que existían dentro del grupo no estaban conduciendo la situación por el mejor sendero.

—¡¿Qué clase de siniestro monstruo eres?!

—Abuto, deja de comportarte como una niña o serás al siguiente a quien le haga eso. Pero contigo no fallaré…—el castaño conoció otro significado de terror. Él quería tener sus joyas familiares en su sitio.

—¡Idiota, esto es tu culpa, tú la provocaste!

—¿Te molestaste por lo que dije? —preguntó con cierta comicidad. Incluso había bajado de la ventana y clavaba esos bonitos ojos en ella—. Hasta has ayudado a mi hermanita. ¿Es que quieres llevarme la contraria?

—Cuando algo no me gusta, lo digo. Es lo mismo con esto —estipuló con las manos puestas sobre sus caderas—. Y tampoco creas que te tengo miedo porque me sacas ventaja en tamaño y género —puntualizó, ensanchando un gesto bastante parecido a una sonrisa—. Crecí rodeada de monstruos como tú.

—Ohh, te oyes bastante confiada de ello —la castaña se sobresaltó un poco ante el acercamiento del pelirrojo. Incluso había tomado su muñeca derecha entre su mano con una fuerza acojonante—. Las personas que ladran tanto, no suelen morder demasiado.

—Ey, detente, no pienses estupideces —demandaba Abuto en cuanto notó lo serio que estaba poniéndose el chico.

—Pues no soy de esa clase de personas —si intentaba liberarse solamente terminaría lastimándose. Lo único que le quedaba era sostenerle la mirada y mantenerse firme—.  _¿Por qué razón tiene que ser de este modo tan violento?¿Es que es feliz con esta clase de vida?¿Qué es lo que realmente piensa?¿Qué es lo que esconde tras esa sonrisa que siempre tiene?_

—Te daré crédito por no salir corriendo. Al menos tienes agallas —le sonrió con satisfacción, como si en cierto modo su respuesta no le hubiera decepcionado en lo más mínimo.

—Supongo que es un halago viniendo de un sujeto como tú —una persona normal debería tener pavor bajo las circunstancias en las que se encontraba y también, debería estar luchando por escapar. Sin embargo, su lógica no funcionaba igual que la de lo demás; no, ella creció en un ambiente violento donde la única ley válida era no mostrar debilidad ante el enemigo.

—¿Me crees capaz de golpearte?

—Contigo puede pasar lo que fuera —no lo conocía a profundidad, pero sabía que si era con tal de obtener una emoción momentánea, era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa.

—No me gusta golpear mujeres ni niños —esa confesión tomó por asalto a la joven—. Los niños pueden crecer y hacerse fuertes, y las mujeres, tener hijos potencialmente interesantes —Tora parpadeó más que confundida y ahora no sabía de qué modo debía contemplarlo.

—No dejaría que les pusieras una mano encima a mis hijos, Kamaho —declaró seriamente, y él por su lado se rió un poco ante la manera en que reaccionó—. Pero es muy ególatra de tu parte lanzar declaraciones como esas —sí, él no era más que un niño con una mentalidad egoísta, destructiva y que parecía no encajar en ninguna parte. ¿Pero eso era suficientemente válido como para no llamarle la atención por la manera en que estaba dirigiendo su vida?

—Te tomas todo demasiado en serio, hija de Housen —la soltó, no tenía mayor necesidad de tenerla de esa manera—. Y le quitas la diversión a todo lo que quiero hacer.

—Querías que golpearan a tu hermana, eso no es diversión, es sadismo.

—Pero tú lanzaste ese bate peligrosamente —le recordó—. Pudiste haber matado a alguien.

—Mejor te hubiera golpeado con él, Kamaho —lástima que no llevaba una respuesta con ella.

—Tal vez…ese problema pronto esté resuelto —murmuraba Abuto.

Las cosas siempre terminan regresando a su dueño. Era una ley no escrita que ambos entenderían del modo menos grato posible. Aunque, ¿quién lo diría? Ese instrumento deportivo al final sí fue capaz de alcanzar al pelirrojo y mostrarle su poderío.

La dureza y frialdad del piso no significaban nada. Ni siquiera el fuerte dolor que su cabeza experimentó tras semejante impacto. No, para ella esas eran pequeñeces si las comparaba con lo que rápidamente estaba empezando a causar alerta en todo su organismo.

Sus amatistas pupilas se dilataron, se tambalearon y tiritaban como si quisieran romperse en miles de pedazos. Pero lo peor eran los latidos de su corazón que se habían vuelto tan sonoros como para que sus oídos pudieran percibirlos con una claridad casi escalofriante.

Fue entonces cuando los notó, cuando logró admirar en todo su esplendor el profundo y perfecto azul de sus ojos. Ese tono embelesador que no tenía que envidiarle nada al cielo o al inmenso mar; no, eran sencillamente preciosos, como si fueran verdaderas joyas. Y entonces se sintió ridícula por cautivarse con unos ojos que veía a diario.

Sin embargo, estaba olvidando lo más esencial, lo que estaba causando el desboque de su corazón y la rigidez de toda su musculatura.

Suaves. Era así como podía describir sus carnosos labios; esos que habían decidido aterrizar sobre los suyos sin su consentimiento, de una manera brusca y simultáneamente, por culpa de lo que los llevó a estar en semejante escandalosa posición.

Aunque un beso accidental debía ser la menor de sus preocupaciones, porque lo que estaba sintiendo más debajo de sus clavículas era una mano, la mano de ese pelirrojo, apretando su pecho derecho como si fuera una pelota de béisbol.


	7. Porque las palabras no son suficientes, dejemos que las acciones nos delaten

Cada pequeño músculo facial en el rostro de Abuto se torció de una manera bastante cómica en un intento fallido de contener la risotada que más temprano que tarde emergió de sus labios. Es que era imposible no experimentar tal gustazo después de ver cómo esa muchacha se había encargado de reacomodar las joyas familiares del pelirrojo para dejarle en cuclillas mientras intentaba hacerse el hombrecito y fingir que ese golpe no le había dolido en lo más mínimo.

—¡Maldito Kamaho! —fue la bonita frase anti-sonante que emergió de la boca de la ofuscada y sonrojada chica antes de abandonar el salón de clases a toda prisa—.  _¡¿Por qué demonios tenía que pasarme algo como eso?!¡¿Quién demonios mandó de vuelta mi bate y provocó todo eso?!¡¿Por qué tenía que ser quien se encargara de robar…mi primer beso y toquetearme de ese modo?!_ —vergüenza, desconcierto, enfado, y una lista casi interminables de emociones la asolaban y le impedirían momentáneamente cruzar mirada con el pelirrojo.

—La has liado en grande —fue lo que dijo vilmente el castaño—. Has manoseado a la hija de nuestro jefe. Y aquí todos te ven como un maldito pervertido que se le echa encima a las chicas.

—Ungh… N-No es tan indefensa…como parece —lo admitiera o no, Tora había sabido cómo dejarle mal parado de una manera soberbia.

—Una mujer enfurecida se puede convertir en un monstruo de verdad.

Pero no sólo en esa clase el caos estaba imperando. Una situación notablemente parecida estaba ocurriendo del otro lado de la escuela, dentro del gimnasio escolar, justo cuando el profesor de educación física apareció con un acompañante.

—Ey, panda de escandalosos, pongan atención porque no pienso repetirlo dos veces —Matsudaira habló para ese séquito de ruidosos que estaban intentando armar otro jaleo como en cada clase que tenían—. A partir de este día se nos unirá un nuevo estudiante… Viene de Osaka y no está acostumbrado a las raras manías que tienen todos ustedes, así que compórtense o los reprobaré a todos.

—Mi nombre es Bishamon, pero pueden decirme simplemente Bisha. Y espero poder llevarme muy bien con todos ustedes —ese rubio no pasó desapercibido por las chicas de la clase por razones que estaban de más mencionar. No obstante, había dos féminas que le conocían, al menos superficialmente.

—Soyo-chan, ¿es él de quien nos hablabas, no? —la pelirroja codeaba a su anonadada amiga. Parecía que no podía creerse que volvieran a encontrarse—. Ahora sí podrás devolverle su abrigo.

— _¡Él en verdad está aquí…y estará en nuestra clase de ahora en adelante!_ —no es como si deseara volverle a ver con demasiado ímpetu, pero tampoco negaba la posibilidad de que pudieran verse de nuevo. Sin embargo, ¿era una buena señal el que ahora fueran a verse diariamente?

—Ya que no has traído tu uniforme deportivo, por hoy puedes limitarte a ver lo que hacemos —espetó el de gafas con el humo de cigarro saliendo de su boca.

—Profesor, fumar dentro de la escuela está rotundamente prohibido.

—Y tú estás reprobado —decía Katakuriko sin miramiento alguno.

—Él fue de quien te conté, Soyo-chan… Se encargó de darle su merecido al cara de niña. Ni siquiera tuvo oportunidad contra él —Kagura sabía lo penosa que podía ser su amiga, por lo que se encargaría de acercarle al blondo con una charla casual.

—Oh, eres tú —esas celestes pupilas se movilizaron hacia la pelinegra. Él se acordaba de ella y eso solamente la hizo sentirse más cohibida—. Ayer ya no me dijiste cómo te llamabas. Creo que tenías mucha prisa.

—N-No, no, nada de eso —dijo, presurosa—. Lamento no haberte dicho mi nombre.

—Se llama Soyo y desde que las clases iniciaron no deja de hablar de t…—alguien tenía que tapar la boca de cierta chismosa chica.

—Ella se emociona de más cuando llega la clase de educación física, no le prestes mucha atención —expresó con un nerviosismo—. No le hagas caso.

—¿De dónde se supone que conoces a ese idiota afeminado? —preguntaba la pelirroja en cuanto logró liberarse de Tokugawa—. Parecía que fueran buenos amigos.

—Digamos que tenemos algunos años tratándonos, pero no han sido bajo las mejores condiciones —informó, viendo con detenimiento a Kagura—. Estoy bastante sorprendido de que haya alguien que sea capaz de aguantarle el ritmo y que para empezar no sea un chico.

—¡Ja! Es mucho más débil de lo que él piensa… Solamente se la pasa con sus habladurías. Esa clase de hombres son los más lamentables que pueden llegar a haber —expresó con ese desdén clásico con el que siempre hacía alusión al castaño—. Lo mejor que puedes hacer es alejarte de esa escoria o se te podría contagiar lo estúpido.

—Jajajaja —era imposible para él no reírse ante el modo tan "elegante" en que se dirigía a Sougo—. Por cierto, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

—Kagura —indicó, mientras comía esas tiras de carne seca que tanto adoraba—. Tu nombre es bastante raro.

—Culpa del idiota de mi padre que quería algo que sonara…imponente —a la oji azul no se le daba problema interactuar con otras personas; de hecho, podría ser considerada como una de las personas más sociables de toda la preparatoria. Pero, ¿es que también tenía que llevarse tan bien con Bisha?

—Y-Yo creo que es un nombre bastante particular —hablaba Soyo, llamando la atención de esos dos.

—Bueno, eres la primera persona que me dice eso.

—¿Por qué no vamos a partirles el culo a esos tontos que están jugando voleibol?

—¡Kagura-chan, no deberías usar esa clase de palabras!

—Pero tú dijiste lo mismo la vez pasada.

—¡Claro que no! —replicó. Claramente no quería quedar como una pelada frente al blondo.

Tora había dejado el edificio escolar y merodeaba por los alrededor, justamente por donde permanecía el salón de usos múltiples. Sabía que a esas horas no había nadie y podría estar un momento a solas, intentando olvidarse de lo que le había pasado; no podía seguir yendo por la escuela con la cara roja y más si sabía que pronto los rumores se extenderían por todo el lugar.

¿Pero no era esa la vida escolar que tanto había deseado experimentar? Tal vez si le hubieran advertido sobre esa clase de incidentes no hubiera sido tan insistente. Aunque ya era tarde para lamentaciones.

—Aquí podré estar en paz con mi pobre alma y mi soledad —se tumbó sobre el lustroso piso del lugar, clavando su mirada en las altas lámparas que pendían del techo—. Te odio, Kamaho. Pero aborrezco más al idiota que provocó todo ese accidente.

—Mmm…¿Es que nadie puede dormir tranquilamente aquí?¿Es que no vieron el letrero en la puerta? —las violáceas pupilas de la castaña giraron hacia su izquierda, a un par de metros de donde estaba. ¿Pero qué demonios estaba haciendo ese tío allí, con ese ridículo antifaz que lo hacía ver como un acosador?

—Yo no vi ningún letrero.

—Tsk. Debió de haberse caído.

—Por cierto, ¿qué demonios estás haciendo aquí, saltándote las clases?

—Esa es mi línea, nueva —Tora lo reconoció en el instante en que se desprendió de esa cosa. Se trataba ni nada menos que del sujeto al que casi deja sin herencia familiar.

—…Cabeza de coco, eres tú…

—¿A quién demonios le vas llamando de esa manera, maniática de los bates? —se oía calmado pero era una manera engañosa de ocultar sus intenciones asesinas por haberle llamado así—. ¿Te gustó que te devolviera tu bonito juguete? Estoy seguro de que disfrutaste mucho que lo hiciera —esa bella cara le valía un verdadero rábano. De hecho esa cínica sonrisa podía ofertársela a alguien más, que a ella no le hacía puñetera gracia lo que había hecho.

—¡Maldita cabeza de coco, por tu culpa mi dignidad como mujer ha sido mancillada!

—Para esta hora todos en la escuela deben de saber que mantienes una relación ilícita con un gamberro que se te ha echado encima en la primera oportunidad —terror era lo que Tora experimentaba en cada fibra de su ser en cuanto vio cómo ese chico tecleaba hábilmente en su celular quién sabe qué cosa mientras sonreía como el maldito psicópata suicida que era.

—N-No me digas que tú….Que tú…—si no sabía cómo enfrentar a sus compañeros de clase después del espectáculo que les dio, menos sería capaz de dar la cara ante el resto del cuerpo estudiantil.

—Las personas que se meten en mis peleas, deben recibir su castigo… No debiste de haber ayudado a la china —¿en verdad se había enfadado por algo tan absurdo?¿Por qué esa actitud tan dominante le recodaba la de alguien a quien no deseaba nombrar?¿Es que todos los hombres eran así de idiotas?

—¿Quieres que te haga otro nuevo corte de pelo, verdad? —Okita ignoró por completo su cuestionamiento y se echó de vuelta a dormir. Hasta le había dado la espalda—. Alguien debe aprender a tener buenos modales.

—…¿Por qué razón la hija de un hombre como él terminaría asistiendo en una escuelucha como esta? —la castaña se detuvo en seco con esas tijeras en manos ante sus palabras. ¿Qué es lo que él sabía sobre ella?

—¿A qué te refieres? —no estaba para delatarse.

—Esta ciudad es demasiado chica como para no estar enterado de todo lo que sucede —habló tras sentarse y clavar esos carmesí ojos en la callada jovencita—. Más si se trata de la hija de un pez tan gordo.

—¿Quién eres en realidad, Okita Sougo? —los jefes de familia eran cuidadosos de que las identidades de sus sucesores no se dieran a conocer en vía pública. Un simple estudiante de preparatoria no podía saber algo tan sustancial.

—Si me dices la verdad, tal vez podría decírtelo —era muy astuto el condenado.

—Ya conoces la respuesta, no necesito aclararte nada.

—Señorita, debería ser más sincera con lo que dice —sonrió con socarronería creciente—. Tal vez podríamos llevarnos mejor de ahora en adelante.

— _¡¿Está chantajeándome?!¡El cabrón lo está haciendo!_

La hora del almuerzo llegó al fin para la Preparatoria Gintama, desatando, como todos los días, una ola de escándalo, peleas innecesarias y las clásicas reuniones entre estudiantes para degustar sus sagrados alimentos en compañía de alguien más. Y ese era justamente el caso de tres estudiantes de la clase 3-Z que habían optado por quedarse en el salón de clases.

—¡Eso se ve tremendamente bien! —que Kagura estuviera babeando mientras veía ese festín proteico en la caja de obento del rubio daba mucha credibilidad a su expresión.

—Kagura-chan, el pañuelo, el pañuelo —extendió una servilleta a su amiga que ya había llenado de saliva todo su pupitre.

—La carne es lo mejor —añadía Bishamon tras haber pescado una buena chuleta—. Puedes tomar algo si quieres —a la pelirroja no se lo decían dos veces. Oh sí, nada como carne de primera calidad.

—¡Bisha, tú sí sabes comer a lo grande!

—Simplemente soy un fanático de la carne y creo que compartes esa misma pasión —es que entre ambos se habían terminado ese desayuno que tenía más de dos kilos de carne.

—Y dime, Bisha-san, ¿no extrañas Osaka? —Soyo no quería quedarse fuera de la plática.

—No en realidad. Ya que nunca me ha gustado esa ciudad —se cruzó de brazos y se recargó en el respaldo de su silla—. Yo nací aquí en Edo, pero tuve que mudarme desde los diez años. Desde ese entonces sólo hago visitas ocasionales.

—Debe ser interesante visitar otra ciudad. Yo he estado toda mi vida aquí.

—Cuando quieras puedo llevarte a visitarla —la repentina invitación del blondo tomó en curva a la pelinegra. Es que era como si estuviera prometiéndole un especie de cita a futuro; un chico no debería estar lanzando esa clase de propuestas si sabe que alterara el corazón de una joven adolescente.

—Yo también quiero ir —se quejaba Kagura. Tampoco quería ser dejada de lado.

—Pues entonces vayamos los tres.

—Ah, por cierto, antes de que se me olvide —Tokugawa tomó la bolsa de papel que llevaba consigo y de ella sacó la gabardina del blondo, perfectamente doblada—. Gracias por prestármela, Bisha-san. La he lavado y todo, así que no debes de preocuparte.

—No era necesario que te tomaras tantas molestias con algo tan insignificante —agarró el abrigo y simplemente se la colocó encima del uniforme.

—Me dio bastante curiosidad el grabado que tiene tu gabardina. ¿Alguna razón en particular? —curioseaba la oji castaña.

—Podría decirse que pertenezco a una especie de club y se suelen usar cosas como estas.

Había perdido varias clases desde que salió huyendo a toda marcha. Pero esos detalles ya no le importaban ahora; al fin se armó de valor para entrar a su clase ya en el último período y antes de que el profesor llegara. Y no sorprendía en lo absoluto que mientras caminaba hacia su pupitre, todos le miraran y susurraran; incluso había quienes le hacían señas que dejaban que pensar. ¿Es que ahora la hacían como la putita del grupo?

— _¡Dejen de mirarme como si fuera la zorra de la clase que solamente ha venido a la escuela a cumplir una fantasía!¡¿Por qué tenía que pasarme esto a mí?!¡¿Por qué ese cabeza de huevo tuvo que lanzar mi bate?!¡¿Por qué la vida me odia de este modo?!_ —tenía la cabeza contra su asiento, con la mirada perdida en su mundo interno. Rogaba tanto para que la campana de salida sonara ya.

—¿Dónde te has metido todo el día?¿Acaso ya has sido corrompida tan fácilmente y te saltarás las clases como ese idiota de la perilla? —Abuto recién había tomado asiento.

—¿Dónde demonios está Kamaho?

—Dejé de verlo después del tercer período.

—¿Por qué sospecho que se ha ido de pinta?

—Bueno, sobre su asiento hay una nota —y efectivamente, ese pedazo de papel corrugado estaba en el pupitre del pelirrojo—. Veamos…. Mmm… Con que es así cómo se escribe su nombre.

—¡Ese no es el punto! —ella misma leería la nota ahora—. "Estoy bastante aburrido, de modo que me iré temprano. Además, dicen que por las cercanías vive uno de los Shiseijou, por lo que iré a comprobarlo"…¡¿Es idiota o qué?!¡Es idiota!

—Calma, calma, es algo que inevitablemente pasaría. Ambos lo sabíamos —Abuto intentó tranquilizar a la jovencita—. Además, ¿es cierto que uno de ellos ronda por los alrededores?

—Sus fuentes están erradas, Abuto.

—¿Quieres decir que no hay un sujeto de esos por aquí?

—No… Me refiero a que en Edo se encuentran los Cuatro Shiseijou…y tres de ellos rondan por los alrededores de la Preparatoria Gintama.

—¿Hablas en serio?

—No tengo motivos para mentir sobre eso, Abuto —declaró, guardando la hoja de papel dentro de su bolsillo.

—¿Estás preocupada por lo que le pueda pasar a un idiota como él, aun después de que te toqueteó?

—¿Cuál es tu afán por hacerme recordar algo que ya había olvidado?¿Te gusta verme sufrir, es eso lo que pasa?¿Es que mi padre no te está pagando lo suficiente?

—Vamos, vamos, no te alteres. No es para tanto.

—¡No es a ti a quien le metieron mano!

—Los chicos de tu edad hacen eso muy seguido, así que no armes un drama por nada.

—¡No veo a nadie aquí haciendo esa clase de cosas! Y hago todo el drama que se me dé la gana.

—Es por eso que odio a las niñas ricachonas como tú. Son unas verdaderas Drama Queen.

—¿Quieres que entierre mi bonita corona de Drama Queen en lugares a los que no te llega el sol? —de dónde había sacado el bate, era un enigma más de la naturaleza, pero si él continuaba mosqueándola lo que pasaría sería demasiado doloroso y traumático.

—I-Iremos a buscarlo saliendo de clases, ¿sí?

No toleraba el sabor del vino tinto, ni tampoco su paladar estaba acostumbrado a comer queso en compañía de una bebida tan poco usual de ese lado del mundo. Sin embargo, debía adaptarse a los gustos particulares de quien le había extendido la invitación a su humilde hogar; sobre todo porque esa persona era un viejo conocido y existía demasiada historia tras sus años de negocios.

Ambos permanecían sentados el uno enfrente del otro. Ambos habían mantenido un prolongado silencio desde que esa añejada bebida les fue servida en compañía de cubitos de queso y jamón. El único sonido que les hacía compañía era el que provenía del tocadiscos que los deleitaba con la novena sinfonía de Beethoven.

—Es extraño verte la cara en público —masculló Housen con su mirada puesta en tan tranquilo y sonriente castaño—. Tu aparición siempre es sinónimo de problemas.

—Vamos, vamos, me haces ver como si fuera una especie de villano intergaláctico que quiere sembrar el miedo en todo el país.

—Lo digo porque te conozco de antemano.

—¿Por qué no me cuentas cómo te ha ido? Hace bastantes años que no nos veíamos, ¿verdad?

—Prácticamente seis años —el gesto en los labios de su anfitrión era frío y retorcido. Costaba creer que alguien que puede mostrar un aura tan inocente pudiera ocultar un interior tan macabro—. Los tiempos han cambiado, pero la vieja escuela se mantiene.

—He escuchado que tu pequeña hija se ha convertido en toda una damita. Incluso se oyen rumores de que algunos jefes del resto de las familias la ven como un buen prospecto para sus sucesores.

—Para alguien que no le gusta el cotilleo, estás bastante interesado —espetó, sonriendo ampliamente. Incluso su mirada se había vuelto bastante astuta—. ¿Por qué mejor no me cuentas sobre tu preciada ave? Esa que mantienes encerrada en esa bonita jaula de oro… La que alejaste de ese hombre a la fuerza.

—Parece ser que no soy el único que le gusta inmiscuirse en la vida de los demás —esos castaños ojos lucían apacibles, pero era una trampa mortal. Lo que ese hombre emitía con semejante gesto era que mantuviera el pico cerrado si quería seguir viviendo.

Las promesas había que cumplirlas y eso Abuto lo sabía a la perfección. Por lo que tras el timbre de salida se dirigieron hacia los lugares en los que alguien como Kamui se sentiría atraído; sí, esos salvajes parajes donde podrían encontrar a prospectos que el pelirrojo deseara poner en su lugar. Sencillamente, áreas de la ciudad donde una señorita adinerada no debía acercarse ni por asomo.

Sin embargo, Tora iba bien acompañada y si la presencia del castaño no bastaba, su mejor amigo el bate se encargaría de hacer el resto.

—Me sorprende que su padre todavía no le haya dado una paliza por haberse cambiado de escuela sin avisarle.

—Te agrego que eso ha sido culpa tuya —aclaraba Abuto para la desentendida.

—Mi padre no quería que fuera a un colegio donde solamente había chicos. ¿Qué querías que hiciera?

—Te hubieras travestido, así de simple.

—¡Eso no iba a solucionar absolutamente nada!¡De hecho no tendría sentido alguno de ser!

—Ya hemos recorrido todo el sitio pero no hay pistas de nuestro idiota —es que solamente a ellos se les ocurriría meterse en un vertedero de autos viejos—. ¿Y si vamos a comer? Estoy muriéndome de hambre y tengo dos cupones de descuento para ese restaurante de ramen por el que siempre pasamos.

—No puedo resistirme al ramen, así que demos un último vistazo y vayamos a comer.

Retirarse de allí era su plan hasta que se dieron cuenta de que ese sitio no estaba tan desolado como creían y que la chatarra alrededor era lo mejor que podían tener para esconderse y no ser vistos por quienes habían llegado al área montados en esas dos camionetas azul marino.

Fácilmente se contaban unos ocho hombres, todos vestidos formalmente y con unos lentes oscuros que no dejarían apreciar por completo su rostro. También estaba el detalle de que se encontraban armados y sería una verdadera estupidez meterse con ellos.

—Ey, ellos no tienen ningún símbolo de alguna de las siete familias —susurraba el castaño para Tora. Ambos estaban tan bien mezclados con su ambiente que era imposible que los notaran.

—No sé quiénes sean, pero lucen peligrosos…—se limitó a mirar cuidadosamente. Al parecer había algo que estaban sacando de la cajuela; un bulto grande envuelto en mantas y que contaba con variados manchones carmesí—.  _No me digas que…lo que llevan allí es un cadáver. Hemos venido a dar al peor lugar de todos y ahora somos testigos de algo que no nos compete._

—¿No crees que esto causará problemas? Teníamos rotundamente prohibido ponerle las manos encima —mencionaba uno de los tíos que sostenía ese sospechoso paquete. Su compañero y él se habían encargado de ponerle sobre el suelo.

—Mientras el jefe no se entere, estaremos bien. Además, con lo que le hicimos no es suficiente para que se despida de su vida.

—Podría venir a buscarnos después de esto.

—Es por eso que nos encargaremos de dejarle aquí unos días para que reflexione sobre lo que ha hecho —inquirió uno más, sonriendo con vileza—. El miedo está presente en todos y más cuando sé es tan joven.

Ambos se quedaron en completo shock cuando vieron con espasmo ese cabello pelirrojo, completamente suelto, extendiéndose sobre el suelo en el momento en que esos trajeados optaron por desenvolver a quien meticulosamente habían llevado hasta allí.

Sí, ellos conocían a esa persona y lo peor es que su costado derecho estaba completamente manchado con su escandalosa sangre, esa que no dejaba de fluir y que debía ser detenida en la brevedad posible. ¿Pero cómo se supone que podrían auxiliarle cuando tenían tantos factores en contra?¿Cómo es que las cosas habían llegado a ese punto?¿Por qué de todas las personas que podían meterse en problemas tenía que ser alguien conocido?

— _¡Tenemos que hacer algo, tenemos que o podría…o podría…!_

Ese sonoro sonido era inconfundible y dejaba tras su extinción un desagradable olor a pólvora, a esa despreciable sustancia que ponía a todos en alerta y cuya aparición únicamente podía significar una cosa.

Uno a uno se estrellaba contra el suelo, gimiendo de dolor, intentando taponear la hemorragia que se producía en sus rodillas y antebrazos. La persona que les había disparado poseía una peligrosa puntería y les había dado desde lejos, sin exponer su posición.

—Las escorias han sido cazadas con éxito rotundo —expuso sonoramente la voz de aquella fémina. La misma que no pasaría desapercibida por nadie; no cuando sobre su hombro descansaba ese rifle de asalto que indudablemente había usado para neutralizar a esos sujetos—. Encárguense de toda esa basura inmediatamente. Y llévenle al hospital ahora mismo.

Detrás de ella yacían un grupo de seis hombres, todos con ese atuendo tan familiar en los samurái. Pero eso no significaba que debían ser menospreciados; no cuando portaban esas filosas espadas. Y ahora mismo estaban encargándose de sacar la ropa sucia; eran ironías de la vida que fueran ellos los que ahora estuvieran siendo montados a los vehículos que habían traído hasta esa zona a la misteriosa y peligrosa mujer.

—Lamento que haya tenido que ver un espectáculo tan grotesco como este, señorita —Tora y Abuto sabían que no pasaron inadvertidos por unas pupilas tan bien entrenadas y sin mayor remedio abandonaron su escondrijo.

—…Yua…—Tora conocía a quien tenía frente a ella y verla allí le trajo una sola cosa a la cabeza.

Las peligrosas curvas que esa mujer poseía embonaban de maravilla con los vaqueros rotos y desteñidos que llegaban hasta su cintura y esa blusa negra sin mangas. Incluso que fuera por allí con esas gafas de sol carmesí y esos guantes de piel le sentaba de maravilla.

Su lacia cabellera negra se escurría hasta su espalda media y junto con lo pálida que resultaba su piel, concluían la descriptiva física de quien podría ser considerada como una mujer bella que estaba apenas en sus veinte y tantos.

—No debería estar rondando sitios como este, señorita —aseveró con seriedad—. Hablaré inmediatamente a su casa para que manden por usted.

—No, no es necesario… Yo tengo mi propia escolta personal —y con eso se refería a Abuto. El mismo que se encontraba bastante interesado en la nueva.

—¿Un chico de preparatoria se encargara de protegerle? —tenía que estar de broma.

—Pero haciendo eso a un lado, déjame ir contigo. Quiero ver cómo sigue… Le han herido de esa manera y estaba perdiendo mucha sangre… No puedo quedarme con las manos cruzadas.

—¿Le conoce?

—Vamos a la misma escuela —expresó—. Vamos Yua.

—Según lo acordado, no puedo negarme a las peticiones de la sucesora de Housen-sama. Así que suban al auto. Yo misma les llevaré al hospital.


	8. Desde la esquina de este mundo que se está cayendo en pedazos

Supo en el instante en el que llegó que no debía decir palabra alguna. La atmósfera dentro de esa sala de espera era tan densa que le asfixiaba y le hacía entender que su presencia, posiblemente, se encontraba de más y que lo mejor era retirarse sin importunar a esos dos hombres que se hallaban sentados, sin mirarse.

Pero también se dio cuenta de que era demasiado tarde para huir. Porque en cuanto retrocedió chocó de lleno con la persona que se tomó las molestias de llevarla hasta allí; literalmente podía decirse que su vía de escape se encontraba bloqueada temporalmente.

—¿C-Cómo sigue…? —preguntó tímidamente a los que deberían estar más que informados por la condición de la pelirroja.

—Fuera de peligro. No ha sido una lesión grave ni que haya podido su vida en peligro —no conocía al hombre de bigote y calvicie abundante, pero no le costaba deducir que podría ser el padre de Kagura.

—Me alegra escuchar eso. De verdad que…lamento lo que le ocurrió —se disculpó la castaña. En cierto modo, todo lo acaecido tenía cierta relación con su mundo, ese que no debía inmiscuir a personas como él o sus hijos.

—No tiene que preocuparse por los gastos del hospital o cualquier aspecto relacionado con la rehabilitación de su hija. Ya que nosotros nos haremos cargo de todo eso —habló Yua para el hombre que permanecía estoico, sin dignarse a mirarlas—. Comprendemos cómo se siente por lo que ha pasado con su hija, pero le pido amablemente que acepte nuestra ayuda.

—Queremos que Kagura esté bien. No buscamos otra cosa —intervenía Tora con la mirada puesta en el pelinegro—. Así que por favor…

—Kamui, ¿qué es lo que tienes que decir a tu favor? No solamente te saliste de la escuela, sino que también te ha importado un bledo que tu hermana estuviera en problemas. Y ahora resulta que tienes un trabajo cuyo jefe no parece ser alguien de confiar —ese tono rozaba lo gélido y ocultaba magníficamente el enfado que sentía. En verdad quería ponerse de pie y darle una buena paliza a ese estúpido hijo suyo que no hacía más que complicar las cosas y exponer su vida a riesgos innecesarios. No los había criado para que se dieran la espalda mutuamente y se desearan la muerte.

—Es tal y como lo has dicho —esa sinceridad ponía de nervios a su progenitor—. Sigo asistiendo a la escuela, aunque también tengo que vigilar a la problemática hija de mi jefe —señaló con la mirada a quien se sentía en medio de una lucha campal.

—Yo…Este, puedo explicarlo señor —en cierto modo era su culpa que ese chico ya no asistiera a la Preparatoria Yato.

—¿Eres la hija de Housen, no es así? —la castaña se quedó helada ante su pregunta y eso le dio la razón absoluta a Umibouzu—. De modo que eso fue lo que él puso hacer a mi estúpido hijo para no matarlo.

—Digamos que llegaron a un acuerdo inesperado —soltó con nerviosismo—. Pero no tiene que preocuparse, yo voy de la casa a la escuela y viceversa, así que pasa el menor tiempo posible conmigo.

—¿Qué le has hecho a esta chiquilla como para que tenga que abogar por ti? Si llegas a hacerle algo su padre echará tu cuerpo al río —genial, sus buenas intenciones habían sido malinterpretadas; ahora tenía a su hijo en una peor categoría que antes.

—Kankou-san, me gustaría hablar con usted en privado —llamó la pelinegra al agobiado hombre. Este simplemente se levantó y le siguió hacia el exterior de la habitación.

— _¿Se conocen esos dos?_ —Tora estaba más confundida que antes—. Oye, ¿sabes cómo fue que pasó todo esto? —sus palabras se dirigieron hacia el pelirrojo que para variar, continuaba sentado.

—En realidad no —sentenció—. Vine hasta aquí porque me encontré al pelado en el camino y me obligó a venir… No imaginaba que mi tonta hermanita estaría metida en algún problema tan grande.

—Finge al menos que te preocupa un poco.

—No me gusta ser un mentiroso —le indicó, con una tenue sonrisa en sus labios—. ¿Por qué deduzco que esa mujer que vino contigo no es una persona común y corriente?

—Porque no lo es y mejor ni lo pienses. Está fuera de tu jurisdicción… Mi familia tiene estrictamente prohibido causarle problemas a la de ella, así que olvídalo —Kamui simplemente levantó sus hombros, restándole importancia al meollo—.  _¿Por qué motivos ha sido los miembros de la primera familia los que estaban buscando a Kagura?¿Estará relacionado con el hecho de que Yua conoce al padre de estos dos?¿Qué está pasando aquí?_

—Luces bastante calmado para haberte enterado que a tu hermana le han dado una buena paliza —Abuto había aparecido al fin, pero no estaba solo. Desde un costado se vislumbraba a cierta pelinegra.

—…Soyo…—no le sorprendía que esa niña tuviera los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar. Estaba claro que deseaba saber sobre la condición de su amiga—. Está fuera de peligro, así que no tienes que preocuparte.

—¿De verdad se pondrá bien?¿En serio? —estaba temerosa de que pudiera haber escuchado mal.

—¿Por qué no le cuentas lo que ocurrió? Estoy seguro de que a los dos les gustaría saberlo —sugería el castaño para la desconsolada chiquilla.

Era la primera vez que abandonaba la escuela en compañía de alguien más que no fuera su queridísima amiga Kagura. Y sin embargo, no se sentía en lo más mínimo incómoda, sino todo lo contrario; especialmente porque habían decidido ir por un delicioso helado, y tal vez, si el tiempo lo permitía, por una crepa de fresas con crema.

El dependiente de la pequeña heladería conocía perfectamente a esas dos. Venían a diario por su ración de helado y les gustaba quedarse unas cuantas horas platicando por los alrededores antes de que la tarde cayera.

—¿Estás segura de que este helado de carne sabrá bien? No me inspira mucha confianza que sea de ese sabor —comentaba el rubio en cuanto la pelirroja le entregó esa extraña creación del intelecto humano.

—Es uno de mis favoritos. Estoy segura de que te encantará —decía animadamente Kagura.

—Sabe mejor de lo que luce, Bisha-san —le animaba Tokugawa.

—La última vez que comí algo extraño fue por hacerle caso a mi hermana —recordarlo solamente le ponía la cara azul del asco—. Y terminé en urgencias con un lavado de estómago.

—De modo que tiene una hermana… ¿Mayor o menor? —preguntaba con sumo interés la pelinegra.

—Físicamente hablando, mayor que yo….mentalmente hablando, menor que todas ustedes —suspiró largamente—. Espero que nunca la conozcan… Nunca.

—¿No es perfecto, Soyo-chan? Ahora tienes una cuñada —y es que si ese chico no hubiera estado abstraído en los recuerdos traumáticos de su hermana, claramente hubiera escuchado lo que Kagura decía.

—¡Kagura-chan, ¿pero qué estás diciendo?! —ahí estaba, intentando callarle de nuevo. Si seguía así iba a dejarla en ridículo frente a Bishamon.

—Saben, desde hace rato siento que nos están siguiendo —inquiría la pelirroja, lanzando un vistazo hacia sus espaldas, justamente sobre la entrada que les llevó a esa área específica del parque de la ciudad.

—Tal vez tus instintos estén en todo lo cierto —apoyó el rubio antes de dar dos pasos hacia adelante. Aunque no parecía ser el único que tenía en mente enfrentarse a los cuatro sujetos que habían salido al fin de su escondite.

—¿Podrás pelear sin tu bonito bastoncito? —preguntó bromista la pelirroja.

—Sé usar los puños, señorita. Así que despreocúpese por mí —sonrió con cierta astucia. Podía vérsele en la mirada que disfrutaba de esa clase de escenarios; al parecer Soyo estaba condenada a verse inmiscuida con esa clase de personas. Todos a su alrededor eran una panda de salvajes.

—No digas que no te lo advertí.

Ellos habían decidido entrar a pelear, como siempre lo habían venido haciendo. No obstante, habían pasado un gran detalle de largo y es que no estaban solamente ellos dos; había una tercera persona y esta no pasó sin pena ni gloria ante los ojos de quienes habían decidido rodearles desde otro ángulo.

—¡Kagura-chan, Bisha-san! —fue lo último que salió de su boca tras haber sido echada sobre el hombro de uno de esos sujetos que cobardemente se metieron con ellos.

—¡¿Qué crees que le estás haciendo a Soyo-chan?, maldito! —gruñó Kagura con enorme cólera.

—Toma esto como una advertencia, muchachita —expuso quien se había encargado de secuestrar a la pelinegra y taparle la boca con cinta de aislar—. No deberías meterte dónde no te llaman.

—¡No sé de qué me estás hablando, imbécil, así que devuélveme a mi amiga ahora mismo!

—Lamento decirte que eso no será posible. No hasta que estemos satisfechos —agregó uno más con una sonrisa que estaba desquiciando a la pelirroja. Es como si existiera algo en ese hombre que le removiera un amargo y doloroso recuerdo.

Pero las cosas no estaban tan tranquilas. Sus primeros retadores ya se habían inquietado y se abalanzaron sobre ellos sin compasión mientras los que optaron por tomar como rehén a Soyo estaban efectuando su retirada.

—¡Ves por Soyo, tienes que rescatarla, Bisha! —demandaba Kagura a todo pulmón a quien se había convertido en su compañero de pelea; ese que estaba cubriéndole la espalda.

—Pero si hago eso, entonces…—podría ser todo lo fuerte que quisiera, pero seguía siendo una cría de catorce años contra una panda de abusivos.

—¡Tienes que ir a rescatarla, tienes que hacerlo, prométemelo! —demandó con una seriedad que no era propia para su edad.

El relato había sido corto, pero lo suficientemente sustancial como para dejar un par de cosas claras y permitir que las dudas se apilaran una vez más.

—¿Estás diciéndome que quien las atacó lo hizo específicamente por Kagura? —así es como Tora lo había entendido todo.

—Tal parece que así fue, pero no entiendo por qué… Ella jamás se ha metido en problemas tan serios. No tendría por qué tener a hombres tan peligrosos como ellos siguiéndole los pasos —¿o es que todo ese tiempo en que la había protegido ya había sembrado sus consecuencias?

—¿No fuiste tú quien metió la pata? No me sorprendería —dictaminaba Abuto para "cierto idiota".

—Si fuera el caso, podría tratarse de cualquiera y hubieran ido tras de mí —expresó, llevando sus manos a sus bolsillos—. Entonces ese tal Bisha te rescató, ¿no? —a su parecer había aparecido alguien que prometía ser interesante.

—Bisha-san fue tras de mí y se encargó de rescatarme —no deseaba que esa sonrisilla se filtrara en sus labios, pero era caso perdido. Estaba feliz de haber sido salvada, especialmente por cierto rubio; aunque eso no quitaba su angustia por lo que le pasó a su mejor amiga—. Y después él me llevó a un sitio seguro. Me dijo que esperara allí, que buscaría a Kagura-chan hasta encontrarla.

—¿Significa entonces que esa tal Yua es amiga del tipo que te salvó el pellejo? —Abuto miró a la pelinegra asentir—. Nosotros también no la topamos y lucía como una chica ruda que no se anda con medias tintas.

—¿Por qué de repente estás sacando el tema de Yua?¿Por qué luces como si te interesara que habláramos sobre el tema? —mascullaba la castaña viendo al que fingía demencia.

—Son meras imaginaciones tuyas, mocosa ruidosa.

—Tengo dieciséis, ya no soy una niña —refutaba.

—Pensé que encontraría a Yua aquí, pero veo que se ha adelantado —en efecto, una cuarta voz había entrado al cuarto de espera. Y justamente de quien era el centro de la plática.

—Bisha-san, ¿se encuentra bien? —las ropas del chico estaban hechas un asco. Incluso tenía el rostro bastante polvoriento y con pequeños moretones—. Debería atenderse.

—Uno se acostumbra después de un rato —sus pupilas celestes pasaron de ella a quienes estaban al fondo. Cada uno de ellos le expresaba un gesto totalmente diferente—…Tora…¿Pero qué estás haciendo aquí?

—¿Se conocen? —fue la pregunta colectiva de esos tres que les observaban con desconcierto.

—Somos amigos de la infancia —respondieron al unísono, siendo de lo más raro.

—Oh, eso sí que es inesperado —mencionaba Soyo. La única allí que no sospechaba que podría estarse relacionando con personajes peligrosos.

—Le diré a Yua que se encargue de llevarte a casa, Soyo —dijo el rubio para la chica—. Ya está haciéndose tarde.

—Quería ver primero a Kagura-chan.

—El médico indicó que estaba dormida y de momento no recibiría visitas. Así que lo mejor será que la visites mañana —recomendaba Bishamon—. Nos veremos después, Tora —se despidió tranquilamente mientras se marchaba en compañía de la pelinegra.

— _De modo que mis sospechas eran ciertas…Al final el chico que la rescató fue Bisha…¿Es que el mundo es un pañuelo o qué?_

—¿De qué familia es él?

—…Su nombre es Bishamon y es el sucesor de la Segunda Familia… Y bueno, no me preocupo de que quieras ir a reñir con él, porque a diferencia de ti no es un adicto a pelear y no caerá ante tus provocaciones —el pelirrojo solamente ensanchó aún más su sonrisa. Estaba satisfecho de que el rubio pudiera representar un reto para provocarle.

—¿Por qué razón el hijo de una de las familias más fuertes ha decidido venir a estudiar a la Preparatoria Gintama?¿Es que continuaremos topándonos con cada uno de estos juniors problemáticos? —se auto cuestionaba Abuto. Porque de ser la respuesta sí, no sabía si podría tolerar ese estilo de vida tan salvaje.

El vehículo que se había estacionado frente a ellos había decidido arrancar tras permitir que esa joven damisela subiera y extendiera un ademán de despedida para las personas que amablemente la habían protegido durante esa tarde. Ahora prácticamente se encontraban ellos dos, contemplando el congestionado tráfico mientras se movían en dirección opuesta al hospital; era como si tuvieran cierta prisa por abandonar el lugar.

—¿Reconociste a quiénes fraguaron este asalto, Yua? —no miraba a su acompañante. Su atención estaba centrada en lo que tenían adelante.

—No tenemos claro para quién o quiénes trabajaban, pero estamos totalmente seguros que no son miembros de ninguna familia…. Y aunque se les ha interrogado no han dicho absolutamente nada, joven amo.

—Entonces significa que fuimos atacados porque Kagura estaba con nosotros… Que en realidad han ido por ella —algo no estaba cuadrándole y le inquietaba con sobre manera.

—Tal vez eso esté relacionado con su padre.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso? —interrogó, clavándole la mirada.

—No es un tema que me concierna tocarlo. Pero si tanta curiosidad tiene al respecto puede preguntárselo personalmente a su padre.

—Mmm… Ese viejo no dirá absolutamente nada.

—¿Quiere que hagamos algo más sobre este caso? Ya hemos liquidado la cuenta de hospital y no hemos dejado evidencia de nuestra intervención.

—Mantén vigilada toda el área por si se les ocurre regresar para intentar terminar con el trabajo que dejaron inconcluso.

—Perdone que lo cuestione, joven amo. Pero, está tomándose demasiados detalles con todas esas personas. Especialmente hacia la familia de esa jovencita.

—Bueno, pensaba que había sido involucrada en todo esto por mi culpa —dijo con seriedad—. Ella no hizo nada malo, sólo intentar proteger a su amiga y morder más de lo que podía masticar.

—E-Espere joven amo, no me diga que usted…tiene cierto interés especial por la hija de Kankou-san…

—…Podría decirse que es una persona sumamente interesante y particular. De esas personas que tienen mucho carácter y que nada las intimida…Supongo que me impresionó un poco su actuación de este día —confesó, con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios—. Pero preferiría no volver a tener nuevamente esa clase de problemas.

—Usted y su padre siempre han tenido debilidad por ese tipo de mujeres —soltó con cierto aire de broma y el rubio simplemente se echó a reír ante tan acertada pedrada.

Abrió su paraguas en cuanto descendió del vehículo, no quería empaparse con el pequeño monzón que se había desatado cuando las clases dieron por concluidas y tampoco deseaba estropear lo que traía cuidadosamente guardado en su mochila escolar.

Avanzó menos de un metro antes de encontrarse con aquella reja entre abierta y prosiguió sobre el camino serpenteante de piedra que había sido delineado por un gran número de pequeñas macetas; cada una de ellas repletas de diminutas flores, coloridas y perfumadas.

Tocó a la puerta un par de veces mientras cerraba su parasol y lo colocaba a un costado, recargado contra la pared.

—Ya les he dicho millones de veces que no quiero suscribirme a su estúpida revista para hombres calvos…—ese hombre de bigote le abrió y le había confundido con una clase de persona bastante molesta—. Pero si eres tú…

—Muy buenas tardes, señor —saludó con todo el formalismo correspondiente. Hasta hizo una pequeña reverencia.

—Venir a un sitio como este no es necesariamente algo muy listo de tu parte, señorita.

—La encargada de mi clase y mi profesor…digo, profesora, me han pedido que traiga los deberes que se han dado en estos últimos tres días para Kamaho, es decir, para Kamui —si el hombre tenía dudas allí estaba la mochila mostrándole el par de libretas gordas que traía consigo.

—Ya que has venido de tan lejos, sería descortés que no te deje pasar, así que adelante —se hizo a un lado, permitiendo que Tora entrara.

—Lamento las molestias.

En cuanto entró lo primero que notó fue la modesta sala conformada por dos sillones, un mueble de madera que sostenía un viejo televisor y otro más cargado de libros viejos cuyo contenido no lograba descifrar con sólo alcanzar a leer el lomo de los mismos.

Tomó asiento y enfocó su atención hacia lo que estaba el frente: allí se vislumbraba el comedor, uno que por momentos le hacía recordar a los que generalmente te encuentras en restaurantes de comida china. Y simultáneamente también divisaba otras secciones de la casa y una segunda planta.

—Una disculpa de que hayas tenido que venir hasta acá para traerle los deberes a mi estúpido hijo —había regresado de la cocina con un vaso de té de cebada—. No es mucho, pero espero no te desagrade.

—En realidad no es ninguna molestia —tomó su bebida y le sorbió hasta la mitad—. ¿Ya se encuentra mejor? El profesor dijo que tenía fiebre y un poco de gripa.

—Dicen que los tontos nunca se enferman, y mira lo que ha pasado —agregó con cierta burla—. Sigue con toda la sintomatología de la gripa, pero ya está mejor.

—También he ido a visitar a Kagura al hospital —depositó el vaso vacío en la pequeña mesa que había en el centro de los sillones—. Se le ve mucho mejor. Y parece disfrutar de la comida que le llevan sus compañeros de clase —y es que hasta ella le llevó una cesta de recuperación—…Sé que no le gusta que esté cerca de sus hijos, pero…yo no pretendo nada malo. Y mantendré a toda mi familia lejos de ellos.

—El problema aquí no radica en ti, sino más bien en la estúpida mentalidad que tiene mi hijo.

— _Creo que es mala idea que continúe relacionándome con esta familia… Incluso cuando mi padre obligó a Kamui y Abuto para ser mis guardaespaldas, podría hacerlo desistir de esa idea_ —sabía mejor que nadie que ella no podía hacerse amiga de las personas que estaban fuera de su pequeña esfera social, porque las exponía a innecesarios peligros, porque irremediablemente terminarían en medio de sus conflictos internos y en el peor de los casos, podría perderles para siempre—. Yo, le diré a mi padre que despida a Kamui y que mantenga a todos lejos de esta zona —Umibouzu miró con asombro a la jovencita que se había puesto de pie y le había dicho claramente que se alejaría de su familia. ¿Cómo podía sentirse ante eso? Alguien que podía ser vista como una desconocida, no quería verlos en problemas y más si ella pudiera ser la causante de eso.

—En verdad me cuesta creer que seas la hija de un hombre como ese —siseó, cruzándose de brazos—. A él jamás le ha importado demasiado lo que otros pasen por sus actos o sus decisiones.

—¿Usted conoce a mi padre? —tal vez era un buen momento para saciar su curiosidad.

—Hace varios años atrás me pidió que me uniera a él… Fui el único que rechazó su propuesta —en esas celestes pupilas se contemplaba el fuego de aquella época vivida; de esos años en los que seguramente era un hombre salvaje e indomable—. Así que no te sientas tan importante, chiquilla. Mucho de lo que pasa a nuestro alrededor ha sido causa de las malas decisiones de este viejo.

— _¿Qué mi padre le pidió que se uniera a la familia?¿De verdad?_ —si bien había escuchado por su progenitor que tiempo atrás reclutó a un gran número de personas para que se uniera a sus filas, no imaginaba que el padre de Kamui estuviera entre los seleccionados—. No quise ser pretenciosa. Pero es…costumbre… Siempre suele ser a causa de que él es mi padre y yo…la futura sucesora de la familia.

—A la última persona que intentó luchar contra su destino, no obtuvo el final feliz que tanto quería…—se había puesto de pie y se encaminó hacia la salida—. Te quedas en tu casa. Yo iré a visitar a Kagura antes de que la hora de visita termine.

— _¿A quién se habrá referido con eso?¿Qué es lo que se esconde detrás de este hombre…de esta familia?_ —su confusión debía de esperar para otro momento. El ruido rechinante de la madera le estremeció y le hizo voltear involuntariamente hacia las escaleras—. ¿Kamui?

—¿Uh?¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo tú aquí? —la hostilidad formaba parte, en cierto modo, de él, pero no estaba acostumbrada a verle con las mejillas rojas y ese semblante enfermizo.

—Me han mandado a que te deje las tareas de estos días, así como los apuntes de las clases —se apresuró a dejar todo ese material sobre la mesita de madera—. Tu padre dice que estabas mejor, pero yo te veo para el arrastre.

—Solamente he bajado por un vaso de agua, es todo —por un lado lo decía y por otro ya se andaba medio tambaleando. Si no hubiera sido por las reacciones rápidas de la castaña, ya estaría en el piso.

—Pudiste haberte caído por las escaleras en el estado que estás —sostenía como bien podía al pelirrojo, ya que su talla y peso no ayudaban mucho—.  _Ni siquiera estoy tocando su piel directamente y siento la fiebre que tiene_ …Vamos a tu habitación. Ya después te subo el vaso con agua.

—También me ha dado hambre.

—Para estar enfermo…esa es buena señal.

Con lentitud y paso firme, subieron por las escaleras, volviéndose fieles compañeros de la pared y esforzándose enormemente hasta llegar al último escalón. Nadie se imaginaría que una escalinata tan pequeña pudiera sentirse tan larga y tortuosa.

Tora como bien pudo, llevó la humanidad del pelirrojo hasta su habitación y le tumbó sobre su cama. Y antes de cualquier otra cosa, se encargó de recobrar su aliento y limpiar las gotas de sudor que le escurrían de la frente; la misión había sido un total éxito pero la dejó extenuada.

—Tienes un cuarto bastante normal —bajo sus pies había una alfombra bastante simple, las parejas no tenían ni un solo póster, existía un viejo armario, una ventana con cortinas celestes y un cesto para la ropa sucia; demasiado ordinario para un amante de las peleas.

—…Me sorprende que el pelado te haya dejado pasar…—cerró sus ojos ante la pesadez que sentía en su cabeza y el calor que estaba haciéndole sentir escalofríos.

—Tu padre está interesado en que no seas un mero delincuente, por lo que vela por tu educación.

—Al menos Abuto no vino contigo.

—Mencionó que tenía cosas que hacer —fue lo último que dijo antes de salir de allí y descender por las escaleras—.  _Está ardiendo en fiebre, por lo que una compresa fría ayudaría. Y también es necesario medicamentos…y tal vez, un puchero… Mi madre siempre me los preparaba cuando caía enferma en cama…_ —llegó hasta la cocina, topándose con una nevera desolada y con nada de lo que quería encontrar—. ¿Qué se supone que deba hacer? No hay nada de lo que quiero…—llevó sus manos hasta su bolsillo y sacó ese maravilloso objeto de la creación humana—. Mu-chan, ¿crees que podrías comprarme algunas cosas y traérmelas lo antes posible?

Su fiel asistente no demoró más de media hora en cumplir con la lista de pedido de su joven jefa. Incluso se había encargado de llevar todos los ingredientes a la cocina y de dejar las medicinas en la mesa de la sala. Hasta permanecía en casa por si pudiera necesitar algo más.

—Mu-chan, has sido muy rápido.

—Señorita, no olvide usar esto cuando vaya a cocinar —el problema no era el rosa del mandil extendido a Tora, sino el adorable estampado que tenía: un panda bebé—. Aunque primero debería llevarle la compresa y darle algo para su gripa.

—En eso times razón, Mu-chan.

Había intentado dormir, pero lo único que conseguía era frustrarse y sentir cómo el ardor de su garganta iba en incremento. Incluso cuando se había logrado tapar, sentía frío y sudaba a mares; era indudablemente lo peor que podría estarle pasando y lamentablemente no tenía las fuerzas suficientes para volverse a poner de pie.

¿Qué era esa frialdad que estaba sobre su frente y que le resultaba tan agradable al tacto?¿Por qué sentía como si alguien estuviera limpiando su rostro y le humedeciera los labios? Incluso juraba que habían subido su colcha hasta la altura de su cuello porque se había logrado destapar un poco.

—…Seguramente estuviste buscando pelea con este horrible clima y fue así como terminaste. Deberías ser más cuidadoso con tu salud o sólo preocuparás a tu hermana y a tu papá…

—…Yo, lo lamento….Prometo que no volveré a hacerlo, madre…—susurró tan clara y fluidamente.


	9. No hay lugar para huir o esconderse

— _¿Ha dicho…mamá?_ —Tora se quedó completamente inmóvil, con sus manos retraídas mientras enfocaba su mirada en ese joven que dormía profundamente. Juraba que le había escuchado confundirle con su madre—.  _Tal vez se deba a la alta fiebre que tiene y se lo ha imaginado todo… Aunque ahora que lo pienso, no he visto a su madre en ninguna parte. Tampoco veo fotografías familiares o algo parecido…_

—Señorita —el moreno dirigió sus palabras desde el umbral, metiéndole un tremendo susto a la castaña; por poco y grita.

—Mu-chan, no me des esos sustos —se giró hacia el del afro, suspirando—. Le he medido la temperatura y es de 39… Si no hacemos algo para controlarla, podría empeorar.

—Puedo llamarle a su médico familiar para que venga a revisarlo.

—Hazlo. Pero por favor, no le comentes nada de esto a mi padre —pidió.

—Mi boca será una tumba —prometió solemnemente.

El médico no demoró demasiado tiempo en llegar al domicilio del pelirrojo y se encargó de examinar a su nuevo paciente. Incluso se encontraba sacando de su fastuoso portafolio una serie de cajas de diferentes tamaños y con nombres rimbombantes que solamente los farmacéuticos podían reconocer.

—Le he inyectado un fuerte antibiótico para combatir su infección de garganta. También he dejado unos antipiréticos que tendrá que tomarse cada doce horas para que la fiebre le baje. Y por si las dudas, también hay un antiviral por si llegara a presentar episodios de gripa.

—Sensei, le agradezco enormemente que haya venido hasta acá. Sé que siempre está muy ocupado —expresó el moreno para el hombre de bata cuya barba enroscada era de lo más característica.

—Soy el médico de la familia. No puedo negarme a los pedidos del jefe o su pequeña sucesora —el doctor miró a la aludida que estaba ordenando las cajas de acuerdo a sus indicaciones—. Mañana y pasado mañana vendré a aplicarle las inyecciones restantes.

—Eso sería genial —espetaba Tora, enfocando su atención en el chico que seguía profundamente dormido.

—No cuestionaré sobre su relación con este muchacho, pero le recomiendo que sea discreta con las personas que forja relaciones, Tora-sama.

—Lo tengo muy en cuenta —esa sonrisilla a la ligera le dejaba claro que en verdad no estaba pensándoselo demasiado.

—Con su permiso, me retiro. Qué tenga una excelente tarde —el médico salió de la habitación en compañía de la castaña.

—¿Acaso le he despertado? —interrogó el del afro tras contemplar esos celestes ojos, mirándole con confusión mientras él se encargaba de quitar todos esos medicamentos de la cama de Kamui—. No tiene por qué alarmarse. Mi nombre es Osamu y trabajo para la señorita —es que en realidad ninguno de los dos se conocía.

—Ungh…—repentinamente estaba sintiendo un punzante dolor bajo su espalda baja, justamente en su glúteo derecho.

—Un médico particular ha venido a revisarle y le ha inyectado para que se mejore cuanto antes —fue en ese instante en que conmemoró todo; estaba enfermo y había recibido la inesperada visita de la castaña.

—…Ya veo…—no estaba demasiado concentrado en su presente. En ese momento, su mente solamente trajo una imagen a su cabeza; la misma que le había hecho susurrar algo innecesariamente vergonzoso. ¿Hacía cuántos años que no había pronunciado ese término?

—Si tiene hambre, la comida está lista —Kamui observaba al imponente moreno. Costaba creer que era tan educado con una apariencia tan intimidante—. Los pucheros siempre son buenos cuando se está enfermo y se tiene calentura.

—…¿Por qué están haciendo todo esto? —como bien pudo, se sentó.

—Yo solamente sigo las órdenes de la señorita —aclaró—. Pero no creo que sea difícil contemplar el porqué de sus acciones —el pelirrojo guardó silencio y se dedicó a ver la pared que tenía en frente—. Está en su naturaleza intentar ayudar a los que le rodean, especialmente cuando se presentan problemas.

—Algo bastante irónico para lo que es —dijo sin miramiento alguno—. Una actitud como esa no servirá para el mundo en el que vive… Será comida viva —expresó deliberadamente. No se podía pertenecer a un orbe tan peligroso cuando se va por allí preocupándose por todos.

—El mundo de la mafia no conoce de amabilidad o respeto por la vida. Las leyes no aplican en este submundo y prácticamente todo está permitido… Es un lugar al que la señorita no debería pertenecer —de su pantalón sacó una cajetilla de cigarrillos y sin pedir permiso, encendió uno—. Y del que tampoco puede escapar aunque así lo desee, Kamui-san —el oji azul regresó su enfoque en él. Estaba un tanto sorprendido de que conociera su nombre—. No le pediré que sea amable con mi señorita, lo único que me gustaría que hiciera fuera que no le temiera por sus orígenes o que intente abusar de su amabilidad…

—Hmp… He conocido perros callejeros que ofertan más miedo que esa niña ruidosa… Y bien, lo único que deseo es derrotar a cada uno de los jefes de las siete familias. Pero eso iba a hacerlo de todos modos —sonreía con vivacidad, con la intensidad de un niño pequeño entusiasmado de más. Osamu solamente imitó su gesto.

—Eres el primer idiota que conozco que está usando a la señorita para hacerse de problemas —rió un poco, intentando comprender la mentalidad del adolescente—.  _Pero no se podía esperar ni más ni menos del hijo de Bouzu-san y Kouka-san._

—He seguido cuidadosamente la receta familiar, pero no estoy segura si quedó igual —su plática debía posponerse para otra oportunidad. Tora había aparecido con un plato caliente de consomé de pollo puesto sobre una de esas mesitas de madera para llevar el desayuno.

—Estoy seguro de que le ha quedado bien, señorita —el moreno observó a la castaña encaminarse hasta Kamui y poner todo en su regazo.

—Comer sienta bien cuando estás enfermo —el pelirrojo miró el platillo con extrañeza; no porque tuviera una mala pinta o estuviera excesivamente caliente, sino por el simple hecho de ser algo que esa muchachita preparó. ¿Por qué alguien de su categoría metería las manos en la cocina?—. Sé que te piensas que soy una inútil en la cocina…que lo soy, ¡pero, sé preparar puchero!...Deja de mirarlo de manera despectiva y cómetelo, Kamaho.

—Mmm… No es como si me gustara demasiado —enfermo y todavía delicadito.

—Me tiene sin cuidado que te guste o no…No pasé dos horas cocinándolo para nada —habría que aprovechar que él estaba enfermo y débil para meterle cucharada tras cucharada para que se comiera ese brebaje caliente—…Maldito Kamaho…

—Tsk…—le faltó poco para ahogarse. Aunque era un alivio saber que ya no quedaba nada de ese consomé—…Mmm…—pero tal vez, eso no era lo sustancial. Se dio cuenta que en realidad ella no era hábil con la cocina y que se había cortado en varias ocasiones; esas vistosas curitas alrededor de sus dedos la delataban.

—Señorita, tenemos que irnos o su padre comenzará a sospechar.

—En eso tienes razón, Mu-chan —se quitó su mandil en la brevedad posible. Incluso había tomado esa charola consigo—. Mañana vendré a dejarte los deberes del día, así que no hagas algo estúpido o dejarás totalmente calvo a tu padre.

—¿Estás amenazándome con tu regreso? —preguntó satíricamente. Incluso esa sonrisa estaba recompuesta; ahora Tora podía decir que estaba frente al mismo Kamui de siempre.

—Soy la hija de un mafioso y está en mis genes amenazar a las personas, Kamaho —agregó campante antes de salir de allí con un simple ademán de despedida.

Sí, Kamui entendió desde ese momento que la castaña era alguien de palabra y que sin importar el clima o sus pasivas maneras de molestarla, continuaba regresando. Incluso había tenido la osadía de arrastrar en su travesía a Abuto. Y posiblemente lo peor es que las horas que esos dos permanecían en su casa, se la pasaban en su habitación; hasta una mesa le habían metido para poder estar a gusto mientras realizaban tarea y comían bocadillos.

— "En una casa, el depósito de agua se encuentra al 2/7 de su capacidad. Se duchan tres personas: el primero consume una quinta parte de la cantidad del depósito; el segundo, una tercera parte de la cantidad que queda; y el tercero, tres cuartas partes de la cantidad del primero. ¿Cuál es la capacidad del depósito y la cantidad de agua que consumen los dos primeros si el tercero consume 10 litros en ducharse?"—leyó ávidamente la castaña para quien la observaba con anonadamiento total. Obviamente no entendió absolutamente nada y era incapaz de hacer los cálculos correspondientes—. Abuto, esto va a venir en el examen de la siguiente semana. Tienes que intentarlo.

—¿Esta clase de cosas realmente nos van a servir en la vida diaria?¿A quién le importa cuánta agua usa cada miembro de la familia? Al final todo se ve reflejado en el recibo mensual.

—Y tú también deberías de hacer tus deberes de matemáticas y no estar comiendo todo el día —Kamui todavía se encontraba convaleciente en su cama pese a que la fiebre y los peores malestares se habían ido de su cuerpo. Sin embargo, lo único que hacía era comer toda la chatarra que esa chica traía para las tardes de estudio que ella misma estableció.

—Mmm….Yo ya he terminado con eso —unas papas fritas para llenar su estómago.

—No me mientas, Kamaho —bueno, ahora tenía el cuaderno de ejercicios en sus manos y apreciaba claramente que todo lo de la semana estaba resuelvo. Y lo peor, es que estaban bien—. Pensaba que eras un idiota, pero eres listo.

—No te emociones. Él sólo es bueno con los números —decía un Abuto que se había dado por vencido con su tarea y ahora estaba mirando un programa de comedia en la pequeña televisión portátil que cabía entre sus dos manos—. En el resto de materias apesta.

—¡No eres nadie para hablar! —¿qué mal le había hecho a la humanidad para no sólo terminar al pendiente de esos dos imbéciles sino también ayudarles a salvar el curso?¿Se lo había ganado por ser la hija de un mafioso?¿Era así como funcionaba el cosmos?—. Bueno, pasemos ahora a historia japonesa. Tenemos que aprendernos muchos nombres y fechas.

—¿Se han dado cuenta?

—¿Sobre qué, Abuto? —por alguna razón, Tora se encontraba recortando cupones de una revista.

—Desde que la hermana de este idiota no ha asistido a clases, no se le ha visto pista alguna al sádico del peinado de coco —relató. No sorprendía porque él ya se había encargado de hacerse de famita y una parte de la preparatoria le pertenecía en compañía de Kamui.

—Bueno, él siempre se salta las clases o se la pasa durmiendo en el salón de usos múltiples —agregaba la castaña ya con una pila de cupones sobre la mesa.

—Seguramente esté divirtiéndose por algún sitio —habló Kamui, llamando la atención de ese par—. Tiene el mal hábito de querer enfrentarse a cualquiera que se le cruce en el camino.

—Suena a que podría llevarse de maravilla contigo, Kamaho.

—…Somos algo así como viejos conocidos… Cuando no encontramos a nadie interesante, nos gusta ver quién de los dos se ha vuelto más fuerte.

—Pero creo que es bastante extraño que no haya ido a la escuela por tanto tiempo… ¿Le habrá pasado algo?

—Sería difícil que alguien pudiera meterlo en verdaderos problemas —volvió a hablar el pelirrojo—. Después de todo, es alguien que se encuentra a mi mismo nivel.

Ya era costumbre para ella ver a esas dos personas a diario, cruzando la puerta de su habitación, trayéndole de contrabando tanto golosinas como revistas para que se entretuviera en el tiempo que se encontraba sola. Incluso pasaban un buen rato actualizándole sobre lo que sucedía en la Preparatoria Gintama y de lo mucho que se había perdido.

Kagura deseaba más que nadie ser dada de alta y retomar su vida escolar. Y aunque ya se sentía mucho mejor, no podía irse, no hasta que esa herida cicatrizara por completo.

—Shinpachi siempre ha sido una nena llorona, por lo que no me sorprende que se haya puesto todo histérico después de que llenaran su casillero con basura y su ropa interior —mencionaba despectivamente la pelirroja.

—Todos te echan de menos en el salón, Kagura-chan —indicaba Soyo con una sonrisilla.

—¿El idiota cara de niña no te ha molestado, verdad?

—Ah, no, en lo más mínimo —mencionó—. De hecho, no ha ido en toda la semana a la escuela…

—Seguramente se metió en problemas con la mafia y ahora no es más que un bulto de papas que ha sido arrojado a un barranco… O tal vez era más estúpido de lo que pensamos y se ha perdido de camino a casa después de gastar todo su dinero en esas revistas de masoquista que tanto le gusta leer… ¿Qué se le puede hacer? Es un cabeza de huevo y es su destino.

—Kagura-chan, no digas esas cosas tan malas de Okita-san… Tal vez cogió un resfriado como tu hermano.

—Ya decía que mi inepto hermano se hacía esa ridícula trenza por una razón en específico… ¿Quién pensaría que el hijo del pelado tendría esa clase de inclinaciones, que le gustaría esa clase de "embutido"?¿Es que Kamui es el de abajo y el cabeza de coco el de arriba? —movió su cabeza de un lado a otro, como si se sintiera decepcionada de que su hermano fuera el que recibe—. Cosas como estas me hacen sentirme decepcionada de mi hermano. Tan hombrecito que se le veía y ha estado intercambiando otra clase de golpes y llaves de mano… ¿Es por eso que siempre venía zarrapastroso cada que peleaba con el cara de niña?¿Qué es lo que le diré a mis hijos cuando pregunten por su estúpido tío? No me sorprendería que mi padre terminara completamente pelón con esta noticia.

—K-Kagura-chan, no creo que Kamui-san sea de esa clase de gustos… Ya te dije que no leyeras nada sobre BoysLove.

—Desde hace unos días para acá me lo he estado preguntando…¿pero quién te ha enviado esa pila de bollos hervidos a diario? —efectivamente había una vaporera en la mesita metálica con la que gozaba la habitación de hospital.

—No lo sé, pero siento como si estuvieran insultándome —decía al tiempo que tomaba un bollo y se lo metía a la boca.

—Vamos, vamos, no creo que sea de ese modo —la tranquilizaba la pelinegra.

—Lamento tener que irme un poco antes, pero mi hermana me ha pedido que pase por unas compras y es de poca paciencia —hablaba el rubio para esas dos que continuaban discutiendo sobre el origen de esos bollos—. Nos veremos mañana, Kagura, Soyo —se despidió y en un santiamén abandonó el hospital.

Al parecer sus planes involucraban un desvío hacia una zona que se encontraba en construcción. Y aunque los trabajadores ya no se veían más por allí y el letrero de peligro estuviera bordeando el perímetro, a él no le interesaba. Así que pasándose las advertencias por el arco del triunfo, entró y llegó hasta la parte en donde mantenían el material pesado; justo donde estaban esas placas de metal, lo encontró a él, de espaldas y con sus manos hechas puños.

—Que pases por aquí todas las tardes, no puede ser mera coincidencia —esas pupilas carmesí vibraron tenuemente en cuanto escuchó esa voz a sus espaldas. ¿Cómo es que le había logrado pillar?

—No estaba esperando a que el querido hijo favorito de la segunda familia, pudiera ser tan servicial —él no era descuidado cuando se movía por la ciudad, pero no consideró que quien podría seguirle los pasos fuera ese rubio que era un excelente cazador.

—¿De modo que esto es lo que te ha tenido ocupado toda la semana y por eso no has ido a clases? —quizá sobre el piso no había nada contundente, pero sí varios machones de sangre completamente secos.

—Algunas personas no saben la definición de molestia —dijo, girándose hacia él—. Un futuro jefe de la mafia no debería estar derrochando sus recursos para mantener seguro un hospital público.

—Suenas molesto mientras lo dices con ese semblante tan tranquilo —añadió con cierta saña—. Y creo que he encontrado al que es fanático de esos bollos —el castaño torció el entrecejo ante su comentario. Ante sus ojos no pasó desapercibida esa bolsa de papel tirada a un costado; lo había atrapado.

—¿Qué es lo que realmente estás buscando, Bisha? —cuestionó secamente. Inclusive había dado un par de pasos hacia él, quedando cara a cara.

—No he venido a competir contigo, en ningún aspecto —¿por qué él estaba tan relajado cuando Okita no dejaba de estar totalmente tenso?—. Estoy más interesado en saber con quiénes has estado enfrentándote durante todos estos días… ¿Es que acaso sabes quiénes se metieron con Kagura?

—No lo sé… Lo único que tengo claro es que son peligrosos —exponía, viendo de reojo hacia su derecha. Al parecer había quienes deseaban unirse a la fiesta—. Y que les he provocado lo suficiente para hacer que salgan de su escondite.

—Tus malditos malos hábitos no han desaparecido, ¿verdad? —suspiró lánguidamente pero con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios—. ¿Estás haciendo esto para que Kagura no se entere de tu pequeño secreto, Sougo?¿Por qué no le dices abiertamente que eres uno de los miembros del Shiseijou y que has cometido la estupidez de vender al antiguo líder de la Primera Familia?

—¿Todavía está de pie la propuesta que me hiciste hace un año atrás? —estaban espalda contra espalda mientras rápidamente iban siendo rodeados.

—¿Hablas sobre la de volverte el esclavo sexual de mi hermana o la salida a las aguas termales? —Okita le dio un buen merecido puntapié por estar de graciosito—. Claramente, Sougo. Aunque eso podría traerte muchos más problemas que soluciones.

—Dudo que las cosas se puedan poner peor que como están ahora —sonrió con satisfacción, como si sus enemigos no fueran más que incentivos que le motivaban a continuar avanzando.

Había pasado prácticamente un mes desde que su vida escolar dio inicio dentro de la Preparatoria Gintama y podría decirse que ya estaba acostumbrada a que todos en la escuela se hicieran a un lado y no le sostuvieran la mirada; las cosas no podían ser de otro modo si se tenía a tres sujetos como esos frecuentándole en todo momento.

Aunque existían personas valientes que le saludaban desde la clase 3-Z y otras más de las que había logrado hacerse amiga. En definitiva, esa preparatoria estaba llena de gente salvaje que tenía coraje para condonarle al resto del mundo.

¿Es que al fin podía sentirse como una estudiante más del montón?¿Por qué no? Especialmente ahora que miraban expectantes el sobre rosa que el pelirrojo encontró en su casillero.

—¿Es lo que la gente denomina como…"carta de amor"? —Tora miraba el sobre en las manos de Kamui, con intriga. Era como un fenómeno nunca antes visto para ella.

—Cuesta creer que haya alguien con un poco de materia gris en la cabeza que tenga interés en un idiota como él —comentaba Abuto.

—Al final terminaron transfiriéndome a mí —suspiró Ugyu. La gente siempre ignoraba sus deseos.

—¿Por qué no la abres? Queremos saber el nombre de la valiente —por raro que pareciera, la castaña era la única que estaba haciendo fiesta y maroma ante lo que ocurría.

—Mmm… Pastelillos. Saben bien, deberías traer más —a Kamui lo único que le importaba era ese paquete de panecillos coloridos que hasta hace unos instantes habían estado en las manos de la oji violeta.

—¡Esos eran para Kagura y Soyo! Deja de comerte todo lo que traigo para otras personas —lloriqueaba.

—Veamos…—Abuto se encargó de quitarle la preciada carta al pelirrojo—. "No nos hemos conocido formalmente, sin embargo, nuestros caminos se han cruzado en más de una ocasión. Y considero que es hora de enfrentar al destino y vernos cara a cara. Estoy segura de que encontraras en mí todos los aspectos que son deseables en una mujer e irremediablemente la química hará el resto. Así que veámonos hoy después de las 3:00 pm detrás del gimnasio de la escuela".

—¿Y qué harás al respecto, Kamaho? —cuestionaba a quien había flechado a alguien sin darse cuenta.

—No estoy interesado —y por si no quedaba claro a todos, él personalmente hizo bolita esa carta y la arrojó al bote de basura más próxima.

—…Abuto, ¿acaso ustedes dos ya dieron ese paso?

—¡No, no y no, yo no soy el rarito, es él!

—Otra vez él —decía Ugyu en cuanto el blondo entró a la escuela y empezó a provocar gritos masivos por todo el séquito que Bishamon ahora poseía.

—Es tan jodidamente popular que se vuelve irritable —mascullaba el castaño.

—Él siempre ha sido así… A donde quiera que vaya sobresale y roba la atención de todas las chicas que ponen su mirada en él…—comentaba Tora mientras mordisqueaba una tira de carne seca. Alguien ya tenía los mismos malos hábitos que Kagura—. Dentro de su familia es conocido como el "Dios de la Guerra" por su fuerza y cualidades de lucha, pero fuera de allí las chicas lo adoran y lo ven como un príncipe encantador…

—Pues esa chiquilla también ha picado el anzuelo —señalaba Abuto a Soyo, quien para envidia y desprecio de muchas, acompañaba al rubio hasta el salón de clases—. Y parece que goza de trato preferencial.

—… _Me pregunto si en verdad Bisha ve a Soyo como algo más que una simple amiga o sigue con esa mala costumbre que siempre le trae problemas…_

No es como si en esa escuela la hora del receso fuera precisamente tranquila y nada escandalosa. Pero cada mes, la cafetería ponía en descuento todos sus productos y eso provocaba que la gran mayoría de estudiantes se dirigieran hacia esa zona y diera inicio lo que por muchos era considerada como uno de los eventos más sangrientos que podría haber en toda la Preparatoria Gintama. Un acontecimiento en el que los profesores de toda la escuela formaban parte; porque eran ellos los que se dedicaban a apostar por el estudiante que se haría de los productos con las mejores rebajas.

Y mientras esos adultos irresponsables empezaban con su jueguito ilegal y veían a los estudiantes como caballos de carrera, el cuerpo estudiantil se preparaba físicamente hasta que el sonido de la trompeta resoplara y les permitiera empezar con el mausoleo.

—Apostaré todo para Bishamon —Matsudaira arrojó el bajo de billetes sobre la mesa de "los profesores" —. Ese muchacho se hará con la mayor cantidad y los mandará a volar mientras sus hormonales admiradoras interpretan para él el cántico de la victoria.

—Creo que estás subestimando a mi máquina masiva de asesinato: Metal Knight Kagura 2.0 Remaster —Gintoki estaba muy seguro de que su alumna podría hacerse de todo—. El poder de los pobretones está en sus manos.

—No estaría tan confiados de ser ustedes —interrumpía Saigou—. Para alguien como Kamui esto no es más que un juego de niñitas. Los aplastará a todos.

—Creo que iré por algo mucho más seguro —habló Hasegawa—. El sádico tiene grandes oportunidades de vencer a la china esa.

—Idiota, si ganas no tendremos que preocuparnos por el almuerzo durante una semana entera —le hacía saber Abuto a Kamui. El chico literalmente llevaba el número 8 pegado en la espalda.

—No encontré uno más chico que este, así que espero que funcione —Tora extendió para el pelirrojo ese sensual billete de 10,000 yenes.

—Oi, oi, con eso podrías comprar todo sin necesidad de descuento —le regañaba el castaño mientras le jalaba las mejillas como si fueran de goma—. Te dije que consiguieras monedas de denominación pequeña.

—Ganaré y me comeré todo en tu cara, maldito afeminado —Kagura iba por allí con el número tres en su espalda—. Te demostraré quién es el mejor de una vez por todas.

—¿Dijiste algo? Lo único que estoy escuchando es a una china maloliente que se llena las mejillas como una ardilla de rancho… La misma que sigue sin poseer atractivo físico alguno… Es más, una babosa de mar es mucho más sensual de lo que alguna vez lo serás tú.

—¡He conocido pollos con más hue*** que tú!¿No estás seguro de que te has equivocado de uniforme?¿A tu mami se le habrá olvidado quitarte eso que te cuelga entre las piernas y ponerte un adorable vestidito rosa?¿Es que te sientes atrapada en ese cuerpo de sádico?

—Bisha-san, tenga cuidado. Estas competencias suelen ser demasiado…arriesgadas. La última vez Shinpachi-kun se rompió un brazo y fue incapaz de ver un hot-dog sin tirarse al suelo en posición fetal mientras se chupaba el dedo.

—La verdad es que desde que escuché de este evento, deseé participar… Me emociona de sólo imaginarme quién se llevará el primer lugar.

—Igualmente debe tener cuidado.

—No tienes que preocuparte tanto. No soy tan delicado como piensas —llevó su mano hasta la cabeza de la pelinegra y le revolvió la cabellera un poco, con cierta delicadeza—. Te traeré uno de esos panecillos que tanto te gustan, Soyo —y una promesa como esa provocó en la pelinegra un sonrojo masivo.

El ansiado momento llegó. Y entonces aquel escenario de guerra se hizo presente. Porque aun cuando los favoritos se encontraban arrasando, el resto de los competidores no estaban dejándole las cosas sencillas y se valían de sucias artimañas para ir ganando terreno.

¿Pero qué era lo que estaba haciendo retroceder a todos de un momento a otro?¿Por qué había temor en algunos de esos rostros adolescentes?¿Y qué era ese sonido tan desconcertante y aterrador que tenía réplicas contra el suelo?¿Es que quiénes eran esas dos que habían dejado inconscientes a los vendedores de la cafetería y ahora estaban frente a todos, con esos particulares instrumentos en sus manos?

—Tienes…que estar bromeando…

—Ey, ey, no…es posible que…—Okita terminó la oración sin sentido del rubio sin despegar su mirada de quienes estaban observándoles tan fijamente, como si quisieran asesinarles con el pensamiento; como si les hubieran hecho algo terrible.

El amatista de sus pupilas iba por duplicado. Lo pálido de su piel parecía ser un característico de sus personas. Y el rosáceo de sus cabelleras poseía el mismo tono, pero difería de una a la otra; mientras alguien lo llevaba corto, hasta los hombros y un flequillo sesgado, la otra optaba por sujetarlo en dos coletas que caían sobre sus hombros y se ondulaban adorablemente a la vez que mantenía su frente totalmente despegada.

La de cabello largo no tenía inconveniente por ir por allí con ese encantador vestido negro y morado que en cierto momento la hacían ver como una encantadora lolita gótica. Incluso esas botas cafés quedaban de maravilla.

Quien optaba por un peinado más natural y hasta los hombros, prefería ir luciendo ese fedora negro, una blusa blanca sin tirantes, una corbata azabache, y una falsa escolar carmesí en conjunto con botas blancas hasta las rodillas.

—C-Chiaki…pero qué sorpresa más grande… ¿Estás de vacaciones?¿Visitas a la familia acaso? —Bishamon miró a la peli rosa de sombrero al tiempo que retrocedía dos pasos.

—Has crecido…un poco, Chiemi…—el castaño se le veía un tanto azul al contemplar a la de cabellos largos.

Los látigos podían ser multiusos. Esas dos chicas lo dejaron muy claro cuando los emplearon para evitar que huyeran y dejarles en completo ridículo. ¿Pero es que no podía ser considerado como inhumano que les hubieran lazado como simples terneros en plena corrida?¿A dónde se había ido la educación y los buenos valores cuando esas dos decidieron usar la humanidad de ese par como troncos en los cuales podían sentarse plácidamente?¿Y cuál era el derecho del que esas dos extrañas gozaban como para tener el descaro de privar de la palabra a ese par de hombres haciendo uso exclusivo de sus labios?


	10. Todos los misterios comienzan a caer en su sitio

El silencio tras lo que todos habían presenciado se esfumó lenta pero constantemente hasta convertirse en un oleaje de murmullos y numerosos flashes que perpetuarían el momento en que el temido y legendario Okita Sougo fue domesticado por una chica, convirtiéndose en algo menos que una res humana. Y esa misma panorámica se cernía sobre Bishamon.

—Este…¿Soy el único que siente esos instintos asesinos o es mi imaginación? —cuestionaba Abuto sintiendo un severo escalofrío recorrerle el espinazo. Pocas veces en su vida se había sentido de esa manera.

—N-No, yo también…los estoy experimentando en este preciso momento…—ambos castaños se giraron lenta y temerosamente hacia atrás y miraban el punto donde toda esa pesada y tenebrosa aura emanaba—. ¿C-Creen…que estén enfadadas?

—Yo creo que si el infierno realmente existe, luce como la mirada de esas dos…

Lo siguiente que hizo huir a la gran mayoría de los alumnos y maestros, fue el impacto de aquella mesa contra quienes no eran más que víctimas de esas dos recién llegadas. A alguien le importaba un bledo la integridad física de ese par de hombres.

—Ey, zorras, ¿quién les ha dado permiso de entrar a nuestra escuela e interrumpir nuestro sagrado evento?¿Creen que pueden meterse donde quieran y mover sus culos como si fueran la gran cosa? —Kagura había ido a encarar a ese par de peli rosas y les estaba obsequiando una de esas miradas que invitaban a todos a mantenerse alejadas de su persona. Incluso su tono de voz rebozaba de hostilidad y seriedad—. Este es nuestro territorio.

—¿Quiénes son estas niñas que se escaparon de la primaria, hermana? —interrogaba Chiemi a su acompañante.

—Ignóralas, solamente se sienten frustradas y opacadas ante nuestra belleza —estableció, llevando su mano hasta su mentón. Alguien estaba despreciando la apariencia física de ese par—. Pero no se puede esperar nada más de unas simples pueblerinas que no han salido nunca de Edo.

—No nos importa si quieren secuestrar, asesinar, vio*** o abusar de todos los modos habidos y por haber de este par, pero no pasaremos por alto que vengan a insultarnos—la pelirroja ya se encontraba encima de Sougo, pisoteándole la espalda mientras no dejaba de saltar sobre él, como si fuera un trampolín—. Les mostraremos que somos 100% de ciudad, par de zorras sin pedigrí.

—No tenemos tiempo para perderlo con feas brujas como ustedes —añadía la de pelo rizado.

—Nosotras después de todo, hemos venido únicamente hasta acá para ver cumplida la promesa que estos dos nos hicieron el verano pasado —completó la otra hermana.

—Nosotros no hicimos ninguna promesa con ninguna de ustedes —Bishamon intentaba inútilmente desatarse, pero era inútil. Alguien estaba amenazándole con un cuchillo en su yugular.

—Ni siquiera sabemos quiénes son ustedes dos, locas —tal vez la memoria de Okita se había refrescado en cuanto sintió esa navaja a milímetros de sus ojos—. Pensándolo bien, se me hacen muy familiares. ¿No jugamos al ping pong alguna vez?¿No les presté mi NES la vez que nos vimos?

—¿Qué fue lo que este par de imbéciles te prometieron? —quiso saber Kagura. Ahora se encontraba pateando los costados del castaño como si quisiera romperle las costillas; aunque a ese paso posiblemente se volvería una realidad.

—…Nos prometieron que se harían responsables por haber robado nuestra inocencia…Que responderían como los hombres que eran —emitieron las dos en perfecta sinfonía. Y lo que eso significaba podía verse del peor modo posible.

—¡E-Espera…!¡Nosotros solamente les pedimos instrucciones para volver al hostal en el que estábamos hospedados! —habló rápidamente Bishamon porque sentía que de algún modo su vida peligraba aun cuando Soyo le estaba regalando la mejor de sus sonrisas.

—Igualmente no vimos nada que merezca la pena recordar —refutaba Sougo importándole un bledo que apretara más el látigo que estaba envolviéndolo—. ¿Y te llamas a ti misma una sádica? Este nudo deja mucho que desear. He visto a niños atarse más duro los cordones de sus zapatos.

—¡Sougo, no lo empeores maldito! —ahora era Bishamon quien se encontraba pateando al idiota de su amigo—. ¡Todo fue tu jodida culpa! ¡Te dije que había otros modos de llegar al jefe pero quisiste hacerla de ese modo!

Mientras esos dos rodaban por todo el piso, intentando asesinarse mutuamente, un par de jovencitas estaban más que mosqueadas y no estaban dispuestas a irse sin darle un escarmiento a esas peli rosas alzadas.

—¿Por qué tengo un mal presentimiento con ese par? —es que el sexto sentido de Abuto se había encendido.

—…Mmm… No lo sé. Sus caras no me suenan de ningún lado —decía Tora viendo fijamente la escena.

—Al final he ganado yo —Kamui había aprovechado todo el revuelo para hacerse de la mercancía de la cafetería sin pagar ni un yen.

—Yo he visto a esas dos en otra parte —los tres miraron a Ugyu con intriga. ¿De verdad él las conocía?¿De dónde?—. Justamente de aquí —el folleto que les dio el pelinegro les dejó bastante contrariados. ¿Cómo podían ser esas dos las mismas que salían en el anuncio?¿Cuándo la industria de la música se encargaba de lanzar al estrellado a dos locas que tenían toda la pinta de ser unas sádicas?

—…Bueno…se llaman Sweet-Whip…Supongo que a partir de allí podemos deducir muchas otras cosas con respecto a su personalidad…—comentaba la castaña contrastando la foto con las reales—. ¿Cómo se fueron a inmiscuir con esas Idols? Y sobre todo, ¿cómo se desharán de ellas?

—Tu hermana está empezando a destruir todo el comedor…y esas dos no paran de lanzar cosas con sus látigos… Deberíamos irnos, ¿no? —sugería sabiamente Abuto—. Sin mencionar que esos dos han escapado por la ventana como alma que lleva el diablo.

—¡Vamos Soyo-chan, tenemos que darles su escarmiento a esas malditas escorias!¡Si se creen que pueden ensuciar el nombre de una chica están muy equivocados!¡Nos encargaremos de castrarlos y que no dejen evidencia de su existencia en este mundo! —la pelirroja salió corriendo a toda marcha, llevándose a rastras a su amiga. Un oscuro futuro se tamizaba sobre esos dos hombres.

—¿Está bien que los dejemos escapar, Chiaki?

—Descuida. No podrán escapar de nosotras aunque lo quieran o nuestro papi les cortará la cabeza…y me estoy refiriendo a la de allá abajo —añadía muy alegremente—. Mmm… Espera, ¿qué estás haciendo tú aquí?

—¿Me hablas a mí? —se auto-señalaba Tora. Ese par asintieron—. ¿Nos conocemos de alguna parte?

—Solamente porque seas la sucesora de la Séptima Familia no deberías discriminar a las demás —la de cabello corto podría considerarse como la de la mirada más fría y calculadora de las dos—. Somos Chiaki y Chimie, las futuras jefas de la Sexta Familia. Nos conocimos hace años, pero tal parece que no nos recuerdas.

—¿Ustedes son esas gemelas?

—¡¿Cómo que "esas"?! —exclamaron a la par.

—Las recuerdo un poco diferentes… Con corte de hongo y siempre acompañadas de su escolta personal —estaba esforzándose por hacer memoria. Pero nada, no encajaba el perfil que tenía de ellas de niñas con lo que eran ahora.

—Creo que no suena mala idea a que nos transfiramos aquí, ¿verdad Chimie?

—Si los futuros jefes de la Segunda y Séptima Familia están aquí. Entonces todo será mucho más simple para nosotras —comentaba, mirando detenidamente a la castaña—. Les pisotearemos cuando menos se lo esperen y recuperaremos el prestigio perdido.

—¿Por qué no zanjan ese asunto de una buena vez por todas? —Kamui estaba frente a ese par de presuntuosas chicas con esa mirada que se moría de ganas por entrar en batalla—. No tengo inconveniente con pelear con mujeres si la situación lo requiere.

—Hace un buen rato que no tenemos un poco de acción —Abuto sonrió para esas dos—. Si no son capaces de terminar con los de abajo, no tienen derecho de alzar sus colmillos a la cabeza.

—¿Qué pretenden molestando a ese par? —preguntó Tora—. Bisha sería incapaz de ponerle la mano encima a una mujer, pero Okita dudo que sea de ese tipo…

—¿No escuchaste lo que te dijimos?

—Esos dos deben hacerse responsables por lo que nos hicieron.

—¿Y cuál fue su crimen? Porque se oyen como si les hubieran hecho lo peor del mundo —indicó el castaño para ese par.

—¡Nos vieron desnudas cuando entraron por error al baño de mujeres! —exclamaron en armonía absoluta—. Y de acuerdo al código de nuestra familia, cuando una mujer es vista desnuda por un hombre debe casarse con ella para no ensuciar su nombre ni el de todos los miembros de la familia.

—…Pero si igual ni vieron nada…—soltó Tora con una inocencia que rozaba el cinismo—. Y ya tienen dieciocho años…. Algunas cosas ya no crecen después de esa edad…

—¡¿Nos estás diciendo planas?!

—Yo únicamente digo que he visto tablas de planchar con más curvas que ustedes dos. Y seguramente fueron ellos dos los que se llevaron el chascarrillo de sus vidas —sonrió tiernamente, como quien no rompe ni un plato—. Pero nada que el dinero de su papi no pueda solucionar.

—¡Maldita mocosa!

Para hombres como ellos el haber podido escapar no sólo de dos obsesionadas con tendencias sádicas, sino de quienes que por algún motivo que no les quedaba del todo claro deseaban igualmente hacerles daño, representaba una gran victoria. Al menos por ese día vivirían.

Y por el momento se mantendrían bien ocultos en el gimnasio, dentro de la canasta donde estaban todos los balones de baloncesto. Allí solamente estaban ellos dos y un inmenso silencio.

—¿Por qué demonios han venido a buscarnos hasta Edo? —quería saber el rubio.

—Ellas son mucho más molestas que todos esos sujetos que enfrentamos —Okita no se movía demasiado porque prácticamente se encontraba tan apaleado que ya nada le respondía—. Las patadas de esa bruja realmente me han dolido.

—No recuerdo que hayamos entrado a espiarlas. Ni siquiera son mi tipo.

—Idiota, fueron ellas las que entraron al baño de hombres aprovechándose de que estábamos nosotros dos y había demasiado vapor —no es que fuera alguien muy curioso, pero le intrigaba saber por qué el comportamiento ya de por sí violento de Kagura se disipó a niveles estratosféricos.

—Te dije que no tenías que acercarte a ellas para llegar hasta su padre —le regañó. Incluso hasta impactó su cabeza contra la de él—. Les diste las señales equivocadas y me arrastraste en todo eso.

—Todo quedará solucionado cuando mandes a tus hombres a que les hagan una visita inesperada…y accidentalmente las hagan desaparecer del mapa…Y así mágicamente nuestros problemas serán resueltos —versaba el castaño como si de pelar una patata se tratara.

—No tengo la autoridad suficiente para mandar a matar a nadie aun —notificó—. Sabes, se me hace muy extraño… Soyo es una chica muy calmada, pero se le veía notoriamente enfada conmigo. ¿A qué se deberá?¿Fue por qué no cumplí mi promesa de comprarle ese panecillo que tanto le gusta?

—Olvidaba que eres medio idiota para estos temas —agregó, dándole un buen zape—. Por el momento será mejor que no nos metamos en su camino porque presiento que quieren degollarnos vivos…y colgar nuestras pieles en la chimenea de sus casas.

Las amenazas de esas dos gemelas se convirtieron en realidad cuando terminaron aterrizando en la clase de Tora y ahora eran unas alumnas más del complejo Gintama. Unas que antes de iniciadas las clases y durante la hora del receso no dejaban ni a sol ni a sombra a los dos hombres a los que habían venido a buscar desde tierras lejanas; y lo que hacía de esa situación algo todavía peor, era que todos los que tuvieran la mala suerte de meterse en su camino terminaban malheridos y temerosos. Porque Kagura tampoco se quedaba quieta y ahora había cambiado su objetivo de lucha por esas dos adineradas problemáticas.

Y como nadie tenía los pantalones para frenarlas, esas peleas diarias se convirtieron en una situación cotidiana que ya no impresionaba a nadie. Sí, se habían acostumbrado después de una semana; aunque también estaban los que querían que esa pesadilla concluyera.

—¡No te atrevas a ponerle nada de nuevo a mi bebida!¡Ni siquiera recuerdo lo que pasó después de clases y por alguna extraña razón que no quiero descubrir me duele todo de la cadera para abajo! —gritaba Bishamon mientras corría como si fuera el usuario de la akuma no mi de la luz.

—Tengo marcas extrañas en todo mi cuerpo…Y creo que he perdido la sensibilidad de mis manos —Okita también huía a la misma par que su amigo—. Lo último que recuerdo fue haber entrado a esa sala de videojuegos.

—¡Idiota, eso fue hace tres días! —le recordaba el rubio—. ¡Y estás lleno de manchas oscuras en todo tu cuello!

—¡Ustedes dos, no escaparán, tienen que hacerse responsables! —gritaban ese par de gemelas apartando a todo mundo con el uso de sus látigos—. ¡Ya que somos futuros marido y mujer podemos hacer eso, el otro y aquello!

—¡Ey malditas zorras, deténganse de una buena vez y dejen de corretear por toda la escuela!¡Yo misma me encargaré de meterles esta piña donde más les gusta para que dejen de estar como perras en celo! —sí, en efecto, Kagura era quien seguía los pasos de esas aguardentosas mujeres.

—Esto cada día se ha vuelto mucho más intenso —susurraba Abuto, asomando su cabeza desde la seguridad de su salón de clases.

—Kagura necesitará dos piñas, no sólo una —comentaba Tora con enorme seriedad—. ¿Debería irle a comprar otra?

—¡Ese no es el problema, idiota! —reprendía el castaño.

—Creo que deberíamos transferirnos de escuela —sugería Ugyu. Es que a ese punto la Preparatoria Industrial Yato comparado con donde estudiaba ahora, lucía como un lugar ameno para estudiar.

—Kamaho ha estado muy callado este día, ¿no? —indudablemente la castaña tenía razón. Y su comentario llevó a todos a mirar hacia adentro, justo donde el pelirrojo permanecía sentado con un par de sobres en su pupitre—. ¿Otra vez le han vuelto a dejar cartas de amor?

—Son de la misma persona —Abuto ya se había adelantado y tomó esos sobres entre manos. Todos tenían el mismo remitente—. Creo que su admiradora secreta no aceptará un rechazo como respuesta.

—"No existe nada más gratificante que conocer a un hombre que no sólo represente un reto a nivel intelectual, sino también a nivel sentimental y físico. Es por eso que no puedo darme por vencida solamente porque la tormenta ha empezado a convertirse en un desbocado tifón" —Tora había leído una de ellas y picada por la curiosidad, prosiguió con otra más—. "Puedo decir con toda certeza que nunca antes había conocido a un hombre que fuera tan varonil y apuesto como tú. Me inquieta saber la manera en que un chico tan apasionado en las peleas se desenvuelve dentro de una relación sentimental. De imaginármelo, mi alma y mi cuerpo se estremecen y ansían por el día en que podamos vernos en persona".

—Ha despertado las bajas pasiones de esa chica en muy pocos días y sin verse —miró al aludido, ese que seguía con su cara de estúpido y su boba sonrisa, atragantándose con el almuerzo de la castaña, y se preguntaba cómo esa cosa podía incitar a alguien a querer darle duro contra el muro.

—¿Por qué te estás comiendo mi comida de nuevo?¡Te compré todo lo que querías de camino aquí! Yo también tengo hambre y estoy en crecimiento.

—¿No has leído esta última, verdad? —cuestionaba el castaño al pelirrojo.

—En realidad no he leído ninguna.

—Le romperás su pequeño corazón de princesa si le dices cosas como esas a tu admiradora secreta —mascullaba burlonamente Abuto—. Parece que todo se volverá más ruidoso.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —la oji violácea miraba la última carta, esa que a diferencia de las otras estaba perfumada y venía escrita en una hoja rosa—. "Hoy será el día en que nuestros caminos al fin se vuelvan uno"…¿Significa que vendrá a buscarlo?

—Creo que es más como… "Prepárate, porque hoy vendré por ti y te haré completamente mío quieras o no" —Abuto y su habilidad de leer entre líneas.

—Pero Kamaho no está preparado para una relación de ese tipo… Él apenas y puede cuidarse solo —decía Tora, mirando al que ahora se había quedado dormido—. Aunque ahora que sale el tema…¿Él realmente podría interesarse en el sexo opuesto?¿Qué clase de mujer podría ser de su interés? —tantas dudas existenciales y nadie que pudiera resolvérselas.

—Mmmm…. Una vez estuvo saliendo con alguien…

—¡¿…?!¡¿En serio…?! —Tora flipaba de colores ante la impactante noticia que el castaño le dio sin decir agua va—. ¿Cómo era ella?¿Qué clase de personalidad poseía?¿Cómo era su relación?

—Pues creo que era de su misma edad…Tenía buen cuerpo, y al igual que él le gustaba pelear… Podría decirse que podía llegar a ser un tanto sádica…Y en ocasiones sentía que cuando me miraba podía observar mi alma. Era una mujer inquietante.

—De modo que sí tiene experiencia en esas cosas…—murmuraba para sí misma—.  _Admito que me da curiosidad ver cómo es teniendo una novia…Realmente no puedo imaginármelo de ese modo…_ —lo intentó. Pero no, su imaginación no daba para tanto.

La mirada de todos se enfocó sin excepción alguna en esa ostentosa limosina blanca que había aparcado frente a la escuela y de la cual descendió el copiloto con la clara intención de permitir que la persona que había viajado tan cómodamente hasta allí, descendiera. Incluso se apreciaba una alfombra roja extendiéndose hacia el interior de la escuela, como si deseara evitar que aquella joven tocara un suelo tan indigno para su persona.

Todos rumoreaban sobre quién podría ser y lo que estaba buscando en un sitio como ese. Pero ella se mantenía completamente estoica, ignorando sus miradillas y clavando esos ojos verde olivo en el horizonte, en ese camino que la conduciría hasta la entrada de la preparatoria.

El lacio y largo de su negra cabellera se movía con elegancia, y se embellecía con esos listones carmesí que sujetaban secciones laterales a su rostro. Y si eso no era suficiente, poseía una diadema por arriba de su recto flequillo; asimismo iba vestida con un bellísimo furisode negro con estampado de flores diversas, en combinación con un obi dorado y pequeños detalles que sólo engrandecían un ropaje que por sí solo ya es una delicia a la vista.

—Hago el largo viaje desde Kanagawa y terminó encontrándome contigo, Bishamon. Esto tiene que ser obra del destino —la joven se había detenido en el último escalón que la dejaría entrar a la Preparatoria Gintama; y justamente ahí, tumbado sobre el suelo, se postraba el rubio, tirado.

—…Haruyo…—se puso de pie, ignorando que daba mucha lástima.

—No estaba esperando encontrarte en un estado tan lamentable. ¿Acaso un adversario con el cual no has podido?

—Más bien unas locas que no logro quitarme de encima sin importar lo que haga —espetó.

—Y como contemplo que estás asistiendo a esta escuela, ¿podrías indicarme dónde puedo encontrar el salón de clases…? —no concluyó con su petición, porque sus esmeraldas se habían encontrado con quien menos estaba esperando encontrarse.

—No creas que escaparás tan fácilmente, Bisha. Esta tarde nos divertiremos mucho jugando a las escondidas —Chiaki ya había logrado mandar al piso al rubio y ahora lo usaba como una alfombra más— ¡Haruyo-chan! —el énfasis con el que decía el nombre de la pelinegra quedaba opacado con su acción; se había lanzado a los brazos de la oji verde—. ¿Cuándo llegaste a Edo?¿Por qué no nos avisaste que venías para que fuéramos a recogerte?¿Has estado bien?

—Llegué apenas hoy. Era demasiado repentino para avisarles —respondió, con una tenue sonrisa en sus labios—. Y me encuentro perfectamente. Estoy a punto de disfrutar la primavera de mi juventud.

—Chimie estará feliz cuando sepa que estás de visita. Iremos de compras —alguien emanaba una felicidad infinita.

— _Sí, distráiganse con ella y déjennos en paz…¡Es más, llévatelas a Fukuouka o a la Antártida. ¡Yo mismo les pago los boletos!_

—Y como les estaba diciendo, el Renacimiento no es ningún festejo donde se arrojan tomates por tres días, sino un movimiento cultural y artístico que tuvo lugar hace muchos siglos atrás —eso era lo que Tora se encontraba diciéndole a ese trío de tontos que no pusieron atención a la clase de Artes mientras avanzaban hacia la salida de la escuela.

—Al fin nuestros caminos se han conectado —la atención de todos se postró en la oji verde. Sus palabras no tenían sentido para unos, pero cobraban todo un significado para otros más—. Es cosa del destino que nos hayamos encontrado tan prontamente, sin citas previas, Kamui.

—Oi, oi, oi, ¿me estás diciendo que esa chica es la que ha mandado todas esas cartas al idiota de la perilla? —Abuto no daba crédito a lo que veía. Es que la tía en cuestión no estaba de mal ver; ¿qué tan buena suerte podía tener el mentecato ese?

—Lamento haberme comunicado contigo mediante un medio tan rústico y que hoy en día nadie utiliza. Pero lo clásico siempre es lo mejor —hizo a un lado a la peli rosa y caminó con firmeza hacia donde permanecía el pelirrojo—. Mi nombre es Haruyo. Y he venido hasta aquí para conocerte personalmente e invitarte a que te unas a mi familia —le miró fijamente. Kamui por su lado parecía un tanto interesado en su propuesta.

—¿Acaso eres miembro del Harusame?

—Soy la futura sucesora de la Quinta Familia, siendo exactos —dijo con un orgullo digno de un mafioso—. Te he investigado y contemplo que tienes un futuro prometedor. No creo que sea bueno que se desperdicie en un sitio como este…o cuidando a una niña que se niega a aceptar lo que es y se esconde tras las faldas de su padre.

—Oh, suenas a que tu familia es una de las más fuertes… Aunque yo escuché algo totalmente diferente —el pelirrojo le desafiaba con una sonrisa socarrona y esa mirada encendida. Una actitud que parecía estarle encantando a la pelinegra.

—Mi familia ha crecido mucho desde que ese balance de fuerzas fue establecido. Y te aseguro totalmente que no te arrepentirás de unirte a mí —alguien sabía perfectamente por dónde llegarle a cierto amante de las peleas—. Si me juras lealtad, yo misma me encargaré de que puedas llegar hasta el jefe que tú quieras para probar tu fuerza.

—Suena bastante tentador.

—Considera que si traicionas a uno de ellos, tu vida peligrará…—Bishamon no se iba a quedar con la boca cerrada—. Incluso cuando la Quinta y Sexta Familia se han unido para incrementar su poder, no significa que puedan hacerle competencia a las que están por arriba de ellas.

—Y dentro de la Séptima Familia tus posibilidades de confrontar al resto de los jefes, es mucho más grande —hablaba Tora.

—Dudo que haga muchos avances si se la vive cuidándote, Tora —era notable el desagrado que Haruyo sentía por la castaña. Y posiblemente esa enemistad iba más allá de pertenecer a diferentes familias—. Hazle un favor y déjalo venir conmigo… Te daré cincuenta de mis hombres más calificados a cambio de él. ¿Es un trato justo, no?

—Kamui trabaja para mi padre. Por ende, es el único que puede deshacerse de él cuando así lo desee —eso era cierto—. Además, las personas no son objetos por las cuales puedas negociar como si fueran fichas —estableció, con una mirada de pocos amigos. Esa que les daba a entender por qué le habían puesto el nombre de Tora—. Me rehúso totalmente. Así que te aconsejo que te marches inmediatamente de aquí, Haruyo.

—¿Es que estás satisfecho con eso, Kamui? —preguntó para el pelirrojo—. Todo lo que requieras será cumplido sin chisteo alguno dentro de mi familia.

—¿Qué piensas hacer? La oferta es bastante tentadora, aunque te condenaría a no vivir demasiado tiempo si Housen-sama se entera.

—Deberíamos dejar que él decida. Después de todo, es su destino el que está en juego —sugería astutamente la oji verde—. Alguien como él sabrá determinar quién de las dos será una mejor líder.

—¿Por qué no arreglamos mejor esto de una buena vez por todas? —esa voz no formaba parte del círculo de charla. Pero no debían pasarla por alto—. Que cretinos como estos decidan, no tiene sentido. Son tan idiotas que cualquier opción les parece buena idea, aunque estén corriendo directamente hasta el matadero como gallinas sin cabeza —si para cojones, Kagura se pintaba sola y no le importaba meterse en una dispuesta de miembros de la mafia.

—Tú debes ser la hermanita de Kamui, Kagura-chan —expresaba Haruyo con una sonrisa—. También estás invitada a formar parte de mi familia.

—¿Acaso eres sorda?¿Es que todo ese cabello no te deja oír bien?¿O es que tu cerebro no recibe suficiente oxígeno porque ese bonito y costoso kimono está demasiado apretado? —tras su acercamiento, Soyo también hizo gala de presencia—. He dicho que decidamos esto de una buena vez.

—¿Qué es lo que propones? —lanzaba Chiaki.

—…Una competencia…—contestó, viendo a esas dos—. Quien salga victoriosa se quedará con estos tres buenos para nada que no hacen más que causarnos dolores de cabeza y que merecen ser castrados.

—¿Y si ustedes pierden? —Haruyo no aceptaría la derrota. Ella ya se visualizaba con la victoria en manos.

—Podrán llevárselos y hacer con ellos lo que se les venga en gana. Nosotras no las detendremos.

—¿Cuándo pasamos a ser meros objetos?¿Es que nadie piensa en el modo en que nos sentimos?¿Por qué se juegan nuestro futuro en algo tan azaroso? —Bishamon estaba en su derecho de repelar.

—¡¿Kagura-chan?!¡No deberías decir algo como eso! —para Tokugawa esa era una locura.

—Aceptamos gustosamente su reto, señoritas. Espero que sean mujeres de palabra —la pelinegra extendió su mano hacia Kagura y esta respondió con un gran apretón—. Que ganen las mejores.

—Las mujeres en verdad son criaturas aterradoras —esas fueron las palabras más sabias que Abuto nunca antes dijo.


	11. Frente a la tranquilidad de la tormenta

Tras pactar una apuesta tan peligrosa donde el futuro de tres hombres estaba en juego, no podían permanecer quietas. Tenían que planear meticulosamente lo que harían a partir de ese momento y encontrar apoyo en alguien que tuviera amplios conocimientos sobre sus enemigas a vencer; en términos simples: requerían de una aliada que les guiara hacia el camino de la victoria.

Con eso en mente, las involucradas se reunieron en la casa más próxima y aguardaron a que la experta llegara. Incluso habían despejado la sala y ahora poseía toda la finta de una sala de juntas donde se discutiría el próximo golpe de estado.

—Escuché que tuvieron el suficiente valor para desafiar a las Doncellas del Harusame y que han pactado una gran apuesta con todas ellas —habló con fuerza la pelinegra, mirando a cada una de esas calladas chicas que permanecían sentadas sobre el suelo, escuchándole atentamente—. Les mentiría diciéndoles que esto será fácil y que podrán ganarles sin problemas. Pero la verdad dista demasiado de eso —aseveró, clavando sus doradas pupilas en cada una—. Sin embargo, si ponen todo su empeño y siguen todo el régimen que les daré, tendremos una oportunidad de hacerles morder el polvo.

—Yua-san, ¿de qué régimen está hablando? Creíamos que la competencia consistiría en una serie de eventos a superar —Soyo fue la primera en hablar. Tenía ciertas dudas sobre lo dicho.

—La competencia que las Doncellas han puesto, consiste en seis concursos… Cada uno de ellos, en teoría, evalúa los aspectos positivos que una mujer debe de tener para ser digna de convertirse en la esposa de un jefe de la mafia… Si quieren derrotarlas, tendrán que aprender cada uno de estos aspectos y perfeccionarlos en las dos semanas que tenemos.

—¡Capitán, permiso para hablar!

—Concedido.

—¿En qué consiste cada uno de estos concursos? —Kagura había aceptado todo, pero no cuestionó sobre algo tan importante.

—La futura esposa de un jefe de la mafia debe ser bella, grácil, atlética, fuerte, con prácticas culinarias impecables y debe saber cómo inspirar a las personas…—enumeró para las tres—. Y de acuerdo a cada cualidad, existe un concurso que dictaminará si está cualificada en dicho aspecto —se cruzó de brazos y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro de la sala—. La mafia ama lo clásico, por lo que el medir la beldad de una mujer se hará a través de un concurso de kimonos tradicionales.

—No tengo ningún kimono —mencionaba la pelirroja.

—Yo tampoco tengo ninguno que me quede ya —le secundaba la castaña—. ¿Y qué hay sobre lo "grácil"?

—Una ceremonia de té… Una mujer debe saber preparar y servir un exquisito té a través de una ceremonia tradicional

—Yo le preparo el té a mi hermano todas las tardes… aunque no soy muy buena aún con eso —confesaba con cierta pena la pelinegra.

—Lo atlético será medido en una carrera de ocho kilómetros.

—¿Y la fuerza?¿Acaso nos van a poner a pelear o algo así? —preguntaba Tora con interés.

—Hasta donde tengo entendido es una competencia de vencidas. La gente no está muy de acuerdo en que pongamos a señoritas a golpearse salvajemente. Atenta contra los estándares feministas —alegaba Yua.

—Imagino que para la parte de buenas prácticas culinarias será un concurso de cocina donde podría establecerse un platillo —deducía Tokugawa.

—Justamente. Se hará una lista de posibles platillos a elaborar y la participante tendrá que elegir el que mejor se acomode a sus habilidades…Entre más complicado sea de preparar, mejor puntaje tendrá.

—Pero tengo mis dudas sobre el último punto —intervenía la castaña. Y también sus dos amigas se sentían igual con respecto a ello.

—Los talentos de las personas pueden llegar a inspirar a las personas que son testigos de estos… Es más un evento donde se expone el mejor talento de alguien… Como tocar un instrumento o bailar.

—Pues suenan bastante razonables esas competencias —agregaba Soyo felizmente. No lucía tan duro el camino hasta la victoria.

—El problema será la mesa de jueces. Ellos decidirán el ritmo de todo… Porque no sólo será el puntaje que puedan ganar, sino quién de las dos partes pueda llegar a comprarles —sí, el mundo de la mafia no era un sitio para gallinas o personas sin recursos—. Consideren que ellas intentarán chantajear a los jueces y comprarles sus favores.

—Esto va a ser más difícil de lo que pensamos…—la pelinegra intercambió mirada con esas dos que se habían echado la soga al cuello en un momento de inconciencia y arrebato.

—En lo que tenemos que enfocarnos ahora es en su entrenamiento. En las condiciones que están ahora esas tres usarán sus cadáveres para limpiar sus costosas casas —Yua sacó tres fotografías, las colocó en el pizarrón que estaba detrás y les colocó un número por debajo—. Kagura, tú eres la que más corre de las tres y simultáneamente, la que mayor fuerza física posee… Tu itinerario consistirá en correr diariamente al menos diez kilómetros para aumentar tu resistencia y mejorar tu musculatura.

—¡Entendido!

—Lo harás después de clases —le indicó—. Tu meta será alcanzar a Okita, quien estará amarrado a la parte trasera de un vehículo en movimiento. De esta manera correrás y podrás obtener la recompensa de golpearle tanto como quieras si llegas a alcanzar la motocicleta antes de que la distancia establecida sea corrida.

—Lo apalearé tanto que cuando me vea se orine del miedo —ya hasta sus puños estaban saboreándose ese mágico momento lleno de sufrimiento para el castaño.

—Soyo, eres la más tranquila de las tres, y a la vez, la que más tiene pinta de embonar mejor dentro de un kimono. Por lo que tú aprenderás a moverte y a lucir elegantemente kimonos tradicionales —su dedo índice señaló la fotografía de una joven blonda—. Practicarás la preparación y servida de té, teniendo a mi joven ama como tu jueza. Ella es alguien muy estricta en ese aspecto y únicamente consume el mejor té tradicional.

—¡¿Q-Qué…yo qué?! —todavía ni pasaba y ya estaba poniéndose nerviosa—. ¿E-Ella es…la hermana mayor de Bisha-san?

—Exactamente —la pelinegra tenía un gran reto entre manos—. Si ella te instruye, entonces podrás superar este reto.

—Vamos Soyo-chan, tienes que demostrarle lo buena que eres —le animaba la pelirroja—. Tenemos que ganar y hacer que esas feas hurracas se traguen sus palabras.

—¿Quiere decir que yo…entraré al concurso de cocina…y al de talentos? —Tora hubiera preferido otros tópicos y a otra persona en esa fotografía.

—Tora-sama, usted se encuentra en la media de las otras cuatro categorías. Y atendiendo a que la conozco de más tiempo que sus dos amigas, estoy segura de que podrá hacerlo —la pelinegra englobó en un círculo la fotografía de cierto chico, uno que no era para nada conocido para Soyo y Kagura—. Yoshio-sama es alguien que posee un paladar refinado, por lo que no cualquier cosa satisface sus papilas gustativas. También es una persona culta con apreciación a las artes y derivados… Si logra ganar su aprobación tanto con su comida y talento, nos quedaremos con esos dos puntos.

—…Yo solamente sé cocinar pucheros…y carezco de gracia alguna —no había nada de malo en llorar y hacerse bolita en el suelo.

—Iniciaremos el lunes, por lo que pueden disfrutar de su fin de semana —al menos era comprensiva con ellas—. Pero mentalícense, porque va a ser el infierno.

—Este...Yua, ¿podrías? ¿No sé, quitarme estas esposas…? Están empezándome a dejar marcas —Bishamon estaba al fondo del cuarto, completamente envuelto en esas cadenas de hierro. Y la misma suertecita caía en Okita.

—¿Cómo que me vas a amarrar a una moto?¿Crees que soy un animal? —por un lado lo iba diciendo y por otro se quedó totalmente callado. Nadie objeta nada cuando se tiene un rifle a escasos centímetros de tu sien—. Igual me gusta el aire fresco y pasear por las tardes.

—Ustedes son los premios de la competencia. Es mi deber custodiarlos en todo momento para que ninguna de las dos partes quiera hacerles algo.

—Pero si eres tú la que nos tiene cautivos…—decía el blondo—. Aunque estando así esas dos locas no nos han hecho nada en horas —sonreía, ampliamente, con una felicidad que estaba haciéndolo llorar—. Al fin puedo sentirme tranquilo.

—Puede practicar con Kamui-dono antes de servirle algún platillo a Yoshio-sama —sugería Yua para quien continuaba en el piso en estado fetal.

—…Lo consideraré… _Ese tonto de Yoshio es un alzado que siempre tiene quejas de la comida. Nunca nada le gusta y no estoy segura si en dos semanas lograré cocinar algo decente…_ —suspiró y se puso de pie—.  _Pero no tengo otra opción, porque yo misma decidí meterme en la competencia por no dejar que Haruyo se llevara a Kamui._

—Por el momento me retiro. Y descuiden, me llevaré a estos dos para que no estén causando más riñas indebidas —Yua se fue de la habitación, arrastrando a ese par como si fueran dos llantas de neumáticos.

—Kagura-chan, Tora-chan, ¿están seguras de todo esto? Todavía podemos desistir de la idea.

—Soyo, ¿realmente quieres dejar que esa tres se salgan con las suyas? —le cuestionó con seriedad, mirándole sin despiste alguno—. Ellas se la viven ofendiéndonos a diario y se creen que por tener dinero e influencias pueden tomar lo que quieren y mandarnos… Yo no aceptaré algo como eso. No pienso salir huyendo.

—Yo…en realidad…—mordió su labio inferior y agachó la mirada. Fue entonces cuando recordó ese momento, ese instante en que conoció a esas gemelas por primera vez y entonces volvió a sentir esa incomodidad. No, ella no quería que esas dos continuaran molestando ni a Okita ni a Bishamon—. Quiero que dejen en paz a los chicos.

—…Yo en verdad quiero ver el rostro de frustración en Haruyo, para variar —miró a esas dos y después depositó su atención en la pantalla de su celular—. Nos conocemos desde que somos pequeñas, aun cuando ella es dos años mayor que yo… Nunca fuimos precisamente unidas y yo siempre traté de llevarme bien con ella. Sin embargo, nunca le simpaticé…—guardó su teléfono y dio un largo suspiro—. Ella es muy competitiva y siempre consigue lo que quiere. Y eso incluye a los chicos.

—Y ahora está detrás de Kamui-san —susurraba Tokugawa.

—Pues no sé qué fue lo que le vio a mi idiota hermano… Su cara de afeminado tal vez —indicaba burlonamente la pelirroja. Y en poco rato se echaron a reír por tal descriptiva—. Bueno, si me lo preguntas, lo mejor que podrían hacer es quitarte a ese latoso de encima… Hasta donde he visto eres tú la que siempre está cuidando a ese trío de idiotas —allí estaba de nuevo su mal hábito de picarse la nariz.

—Recuerdo que mencionaste que son algo así como tus…guardaespaldas o algo parecido.

—Bien, es algo complicado de explicar —si bien sabía que esas dos se hacían a la idea de lo que pasaba con ella y todas esas personalidades tan polémicas, no les había contado nada sobre sus verdaderos orígenes—.  _No puedo decirle que se han metido con las princesitas de la mafia y que ellas podrían quererse vengar de ellas por meterse en su camino y no querer darles lo que quieren…_

—No tienes que preocuparte tanto, Tora-chan… Sé que no nos has contado sobre ti no porque no quieras, sino porque es mejor de esa manera —Soyo le miró, ofertándole una sonrisa reconfortante—. Debe ser difícil pertenecer a un mundo tan diferente —sí, esa era la palabra correcta.

—Yo…Bueno, no solamente yo, sino también esas tres y Bisha venimos de familias de la mafia… Nuestros padres son personas peligrosas e indeseables en todo el país…—confesó al fin, sin tener el valor a verlas. Sabía que en nombre de la mafia se habían efectuado muchos atrancos y crimines imperdonables. Y aunque directamente ella no haya tenido que ver, con el simple hecho de pertenecer a ese oscuro mundo, ya la vinculaban con toda esa porquería.

—¡Eso es realmente genial! ¡Soyo-chan, tenemos a una amiga que pertenece a la mafia!¿Sabes lo que eso significa? Podremos romper todas las normas que queramos y nadie nos dirá absolutamente nada —gritó con una emoción que dejó totalmente boquiabierta a la castaña. Es que nadie debería estar respondiendo de una manera como esa a una noticia de tal magnitud.

—Kagura-chan, ¿qué pensará Tora-chan si te pones de esa manera? Nos ha confesado esto con enorme seriedad y quiere que entendamos el riesgo de que nos llevemos con ella.

—Pero Soyo-chan, debe ser genial. Seguramente ha visto muchas cosas y puede comer todo lo que quiera con tronar los dedos.

—¿No se van a alejar y dejar de hablarme?¿Es que no se dan cuenta de que es peligroso estar a mi alrededor y que pueden ser atacadas por otras familias para meterse conmigo?

—Bien, siempre hay gente que está metiéndose con nosotras… A Soyo-chan de vez en cuando la buscan sujetos malos que quieren usarla para dañar a su hermano y derrocarle… Gracias a mi estúpido hermano, muchos de esos idiotas vienen a buscar pelea conmigo —indicaba la pelirroja con una calma abrumadora.

—No es que nos guste ese estilo de vida, pero nos hemos acostumbrado con el paso del tiempo —Soyo se cruzó de brazos y le miró con cierta diversión—. Y siempre contamos con personas que nos socorran…La Preparatoria Gintama es un reto, hasta para la mafia.

—…Soyo…Kagura…—estaba conmovida por sus palabras y por el hecho de que no le tuvieran miedo y desearan alejarse de ella. Ese era su peor temor, el motivo por el que intentaba ser tan discreta con su vida privada; y ahora que se había expuesto tal cual, se sentía tan ligera y feliz. No estaba esperándose que pudiera conservar su amistad después de contarles la verdad—…No dejaré que ninguno de ellos les haga daño…—no estaba acostumbrada a estrechar a las personas entre brazos, pero no pudo resistirse a abrazar conjuntamente a esas dos y comprobar por sí misma que lo que estaba pasando era real—… _Al final tenías razón…Realmente existían personas que no huirían de mí…Estoy segura de que te hubiera encantado conocerlas, mamá…_

—Vayamos todas a comer helado —sugería Kagura con una bonita sonrisa en sus labios.

El lunes llegó, llenó de motivaciones y a la vez, nerviosismo y presiones. Era el día en que el entrenamiento comandado por Yua se pondría en marcha, poniendo a prueba la destreza y resistencia de esas muchachitas. Sí, las tres sabían que no sería fácil y que tendrían que poner todo su empeño o terminarían con una derrota avasalladora que devastaría su ego como mujeres.

Mientras Kagura y Tora habían abandonado las instalaciones escolares tras el toque de salida, Soyo permanecía en la escuela, aguardando por cierta persona dentro del club de astronomía.

— _Estoy muy ansiosa… Ni siquiera pude dormir durante la noche y en las clases me quedé completamente dormida… Y ahora no dejo de mirar la hora…_ —parecía un león enjaulado que ya no sabe para dónde más caminar—. _Ella puede llegar en cualquier momento_ —miró hacia la puerta y no escuchaba ni un solo paso. Estaba completamente sola y la desesperación parecía estarse convirtiendo en su gran amiga.

Y sus plegarias fueron escuchadas en cuanto vio la puerta abrirse y dejar tras de sí, a quien de ahora en adelante se convertiría en su mentora en el arte de la ceremonia del té.

—Buenas tardes. Mi nombre es Miwa, y soy la hermana mayor de Bisha, un gusto en conocerte —Soyo clavó su atención en la recién llegada y entendió rápidamente que lo bien parecido era cosa de familia.

Ese azul pastel de sus pupilas le recordaba por momentos al que el hermano menor poseía. Incluso gozaban del mismo tono de piel y ese aire refrescante que lograba captar la atención de cualquiera que se cruzara en su camino.

El rubio cenizo de su larga cabellera en capas, el fleco lateral que adornaba su frente y esa bonita trenza en doble corona, eran aspectos físicos que en ella lucían maravillosamente bien. Incluso iba vestida con un inmaculado kimono blanco con grabados en azul rey.

En efecto, la mujer que tenía parada bajo el umbral era una muñeca viviente que opacaría a cualquier otra mujer.

—¡Soy Tokugawa Soyo! —entre su pequeña crisis terminó presentándose de manera precipitada y elevando de más su tono de voz.

—Yua me había dicho que me haría cargo de una pequeña jovencita que le quedaría de maravilla los kimonos. Y tal vez haya tenido razón —se había acercado a ella en unos cuantos pasos y examinaba entre sus manos una de las puntas de su cabellera—. Una mujer de cabello largo y bien cuidado, es capaz de lucir impecable con un bello kimono.

— _Esta persona es realmente…muy hermosa… Incluso huele como las rosas…Ella es la hermana de Bisha-san…_

—No estés tan nerviosa. No muerdo —dijo con una sonrisilla en sus labios—. Mi tonto hermano me ha puesto al tanto de lo que ha pasado. Y me sabe realmente mal que tres chicas tengan que encargarse de salvarles el pellejo.

—B-Bisha-san, no ha tenido la culpa…Él…es demasiado amable con las chicas…Y por eso…

—Me enfadaría que fuera de otra manera —remarcó tras haber tomado asiento—. Aunque también debería aprender a poner límites.

—Esas chicas son bastante persistentes.

—Los motivos de esas tres los conozco de sobra, pero… me gustaría saber los que te mueven a ti a hacer todo esto —Soyo sabía que esa cuestión llegaría tarde o temprano. Es que simplemente no podía decirle que le gustaba su hermano y que no deseaba verle con una loca encima; pensaría que era una celosa que no sabía controlarse.

—Bisha-san es mi amigo… Él me salvó hace un tiempo de un grupo de malhechores… Nunca pude devolverle el favor hasta ahora…—y eso era una verdad innegable—. A nadie le gusta ser acosado. De modo que…

—¿Te gusta mi hermano no es verdad? —el rostro de la pelinegra se volvió rojo de golpe, como si el mañana no existiera—. He investigado un poco sobre ti antes de venir para acá… Y resulta un tanto irónico que alguien que pertenece al bando de los buenos haya podido interesarse en alguien que vive del lado oscuro de la ley.

—Su hermano no es una mala persona… Aun cuando es miembro de la mafia, él no va lastimando gente, ni intimidando a otros… Él es alguien que cuida de sus amigos, que se divierte con cosas simples, que puede hacer cosas normales como el resto… Bisha-san es un buen chico y estoy segura de que no soy la única que lo ve de ese modo —no supo cómo fue que se armó del valor necesario para decir todo eso acerca del rubio. Sin embargo, estaba satisfecha con su pequeño logro.

—Intenté hace años hacerlo desistir de que tomara el papel de sucesor de la familia y que me lo dejara a mí…Le conozco mejor que nadie y sé que aún con lo mucho que le gusta pelear, él será infeliz cuando esté en la cima —mencionó con una mirada un tanto apagada, como si por un breve instante el desazón la consumiera—. Pero él no quiso… Dijo que soportaría la carga y que se encargaría de usar ese poder para causas que no le hicieran arrepentirse de nada —Soyo guardó silencio. Lo que estaba contándole era sumamente personal y no estaba esperando oírlo de ella; pero le alegraba que ella compartiera ese secreto con ella—. Aunque una acción tan noble como esa siempre traerá problemas… ¿Aun así quieres seguir involucrándote con él?

—Con menos razón puedo darle la espalda… Ni a él, ni a Tora… Los dos están luchando con algo que no quieren ser, pero no pueden evitar…—estableció con firmeza, con una mirada cargada de decisión. No estaba mintiendo y Miwa lo supo sin dificultad—. Estoy segura que si esos dos se quedan solos, entonces en verdad estarán en peligro.

La mesa del comedor se encontraba atestada de diversos alimentos. Se apreciaba desde verduras a frutas y condimentos que no sabían que existían siquiera. Incluso se hallaban pastas, tabletas de chocolate, botes de helado, galletas y un sinfín de productos; era como si alguien hubiera ido al centro comercial y llenara el carrito de las compras con lo primero que encontraron en las estanterías.

Y bien podría ser el caso si se consideraba que había sido Tora la que había llegado de repente con el mundo de bolsas de papel entre manos mientras tenía la amabilidad de pedir prestada la cocina para que pudiera practicar sus artes culinarias.

—¿Estás segura de lo que estás haciendo? La casa podría explotar en cualquier momento —advertía Abuto para quien tenía un libro de cocina en manos mientras echaba un paquete de espagueti al agua hirviendo.

—Solamente estoy poniendo pasta en agua caliente. No es para tanto —añadió sin despegar la vista del recetario—. Según esto ahora tengo que preparar la salsa de tomate. Y después poner la carne molida en un recipiente para agregarle especias y sal.

—Si la casa se incendia, será tu culpa, idiota —Kamui había encontrado algo que comerse por lo que estaba sentado a la mesa, engulléndolo—. ¡Ey, escucha lo que te digo y deja de comer!

—Tienes que elegir los mejores tomates para la salsa. No puedes tomarlos al azar —¿quién lo diría? Ugyu sabía cocinar y se encontraba vigilando lo que hacía la castaña; hasta un mandil llevaba puesto.

—Pero para mí todos lucen igual…

—La textura, el olor y el color son diferentes. Un tomate maduro luce completamente distinto a uno que apenas está llegando a su punto —la castaña sentía que le hablaban en otro idioma.

—¿Realmente te estás pensando la oferta de esa tal Haruyo? —preguntó ya con cierta seriedad al pelirrojo.

—Mmm… Pues suena bastante divertida su propuesta —añadió, viendo a Abuto—. Podría renunciar con Housen-san y formar parte de la Quinta Familia. No tendría que esperar más tiempo para enfrentarme a los jefes.

—¿Si sabes que esa mujer te quiere en su familia porque le gustas, verdad?

—A mí sólo me interesa derrotar a su padre —sí, bueno, no es como si esperaran escuchar otra respuesta—. Además, se presentó como si nada. Como si nos conociéramos de algún lado.

—Pues ella jura que se han visto antes —exponía la castaña mientras metía sus manos en un balde lleno de carne molida y la batía con énfasis.

—Lo recordaría de ser así —Kamui se estiró y se cruzó de piernas.

—No te imagino convirtiéndote en el futuro jefe de la Quinta Familia del Harusame —espetaba Abuto con burla.

—Pues podría ser una pequeña posibilidad —Tora había terminado con su tarea y ahora se enjuagaba las manos—. Los sucesores de las familias generalmente buscan a personas adineradas o de sus propios medios para comprometerse. O en otros casos, los padres hacen acuerdo con personajes que sean de su interés y que a la vez, afiancen negocios o cosas por el estilo.

—¿No se casan entre sucesores? —curioseaba el castaño.

—No ha ocurrido hasta este momento —respondió—. Y creo que se debe más que nada porque si eso llegara a pasar, ambas familias se disolverían y quedarían como una sola… Una que tendría mucho más poder que las demás y eso no es precisamente sinónimo de algo bueno.

—¿Por lo que si el padre de esa niña aprobara su capricho, este idiota terminaría casándose con ella?

—Muchos matrimonios que han ocurrido en la mafia no han sido consensuales…—movía suavemente el espagueti para evitar que se pegara en el fondo de la cazuela—. La gran mayoría han sido decididos por el sucesor que ha obligado a la otra parte a contraer nupcias…

—¿Seguro que te quieres casar con una loca como esa?

—Kamaho es demasiado joven para pensar en eso —interrumpió la castaña, viendo de soslayo a Abuto.

—Ahora que sacas el tema a flote… De esas dos queda bastante claro, pero…¿por qué razón tú has metido las manos en todo esto? Con ofertarle información a este idiota de alguno de los Shiseijou lo hubieras hecho olvidarse de esa propuesta.

—…Haruyo no es más que una chica caprichosa que siempre consigue lo que quiere… Estoy harta de su actitud y de lo superior que se cree… No permitiré que gane en esta ocasión y se salga con la suya —sí, en cierto modo era cuestión de orgullo, de esos roces del pasado que seguían presentes.

—¿No será más que extrañaras lidiar con el cabeza de perilla?

—¡¿Pero qué tontería estás diciendo?! —allá fue a dar un sartén en el rostro del castaño. La violencia doméstica se hizo presente—. Por…supuesto que no…Ustedes son sumamente molestos y tengo que estarlos vigilando en todo momento… ¿Quién querría gente como ustedes cerca?

—Ohhh…—Abuto sonreía por motivos que la castaña no conocía, pero temía enormemente.

—…Es el deber de una sucesora el mantener a los miembros de su familia resguardados de las garras de las demás… Es pura lógica —mencionó, mirando a ese par que claramente se estaban riendo en silencio de ella.

—Significa entonces…¿qué estamos dentro? —para Kamui no pasó por alto lo que sus palabras implicaban. Ella ya los estaba nombrando miembros oficiales de la Séptima Familia.

— _M-Maldita sea… Lo que acabo de decir me ha condenado sola…_ —era demasiado tarde para tragarse sus palabras—. Este…Digamos que es algo como que temporal… Mientras trabajan, ya saben, para mi padre y todo eso…—les rehuía la mirada, no quería encararles porque estaría en problemas.

—¿Es un sí o un no? —impaciencia era lo que experimentaba el pelirrojo.

— _Si le digo que sí, estaré en aprietos y deberé dar muchas explicaciones a los miembros de la familia…Pero si no le doy la respuesta que quiere, es capaz de no respetar la competencia y largarse con Haruyo. Y yo no quiero eso suceda_ —detuvo sus pensamientos en cuanto notó que algo no estaba nada bien con la manera en que estaba viendo la situación—.  _Él, Abuto y Ugyu han estado conmigo durante todo este tiempo…Me han tratado como una persona normal y corriente. Incluso su manera de "usarme" es para atraer enemigos y pelear contra ellos…Kamui convenció a mi padre para que pudiera ir a la escuela y por eso, ellos fueron transferidos…Aun cuando mi padre los obligó a trabajar para él y les dio la molesta tarea de cuidarme, realmente no se han quejado. Y aunque han pasado cosas demasiado locas, nos hemos divertido. Incluso ahora estamos aquí los cuatro, reunidos, como si fuéramos grandes amigos… Yo no quiero que eso cambie… Yo…me he malacostumbrado a tenerlos a mi lado y no me gustaría que ellos estuvieran con otra familia… No quiero enfrentarme a ninguno de ellos en el futuro…Especialmente a Kamui…_ —¿en qué momento se volvió tan arraigada a esos tres muchachos?¿Por qué no podía tolerar la idea de que les alejaran de su lado o que el pelirrojo permaneciera con Haruyo y no con ella? Ella los había conocido primero, tenía el derecho de quedárselos y no cedérselos a cualquiera que se apareciera en su camino—…Es un sí…


	12. No huyas de la realidad que está frente a ti

Sabía de antemano que pondría un semblante estoico en cuanto tratara con él ese tema tan escabroso. Sin embargo, no había tenido otra elección; tenía que confrontarlo si quería obtener su permiso y así, cumplir con la palabra que ofertó sin pensárselo muy lógicamente. Debía enfrentar las consecuencias de sus desplantes y simultáneamente, negociar con su padre para obtener la respuesta que tanto ansiaba.

—¿A qué debo una petición tan repentina como esta, Tora? —el hombre le observaba, analizando cada uno de sus gestos faciales, desde la comodidad de su asiento. Ella había ido a verle a su despacho privado donde podrían hablar sin interrupciones.

—…Yo he decidido que formen parte de la familia por capricho mío…—las cosas como eran. No sabía mentir bien frente a él cuando se ponía tan severo—. Pero sé que no tengo la autorización necesaria para hacerlo. Y por ello he venido a pedírtelo, padre.

—Te recuerdo que ese muchacho quiere cortarle la cabeza a tu padre —le conmemoró—. ¿Piensas meter a una amenaza como esa a la familia?

—Si lo consideraras como eso, no le hubieras obligado a vigilarme durante todo este tiempo —ella conocía a su padre y lo sobreprotector que podía llegar a ser; aun como era, no le pondría a alguien que representara una amenaza para ella y la familia—. Por lo que no creo que lo veas del todo así.

—Así que has estado analizando a tu padre —sonrió a medias y su mirada parecía haber vibrado por unos cuantos segundos—. Ya vas pensando más como una sucesora que como una niña de preparatoria.

—¿Cuál es tu respuesta entonces?

—Más allá de que estén cualificados para unirse a la familia, ¿tú estás preparada para manejarlos? —interrogó con una seriedad caladora—. Lo que hagan los subordinados, esté ligado o no a las peticiones de hechas por su superior, recaen inmediatamente sobre el jefe… Si ellos llegan a cometer un error o a crear un gran disturbio dentro o fuera de nuestra familia, la responsabilidad caerá sobre ti y tendrás que pagar por ello.

—Lo sé perfectamente —conocía las reglas de la casa, entendía cómo debía jugar para mantenerse con vida y también estaba al tanto de los riesgos que implicaba meter a alguien que se guía por su instinto y hace nula atención a peticiones externas—. Yo daré la cara si ellos llegan a atentar contra alguna de nuestras reglas.

—Me gustaría saber cómo fue que esos muchachos te hicieron cambiar de este modo, pero sé que es inútil preguntártelo —estaba un tanto sorprendido por su cambio de actitud. Ella nunca había mostrado interés por la familia o por agregar nuevos miembros a la misma; Tora estaba actuando de esa manera por ese grupo de salvajes y no sabía si verlo como algo que aplaudir o temer.

—Me convertiré en el próximo cabecilla de la familia, lo quiera o no, así que por lo menos quiero contar con gente de confianza a mi lado cuando ese día llegue —si no podía rehuir de su maldición, ¿por qué no hallar una manera de solventar el amargo camino?

—¿Es que mis actuales subordinados no cumplen tus estándares?

—Yo no dije eso —estipuló sin titubeo alguno—. Pero quiero a gente que esté a mi lado por quien soy y no por el lugar que he sido obligada a ocupar por tradición.

—En verdad estás haciendo que me sienta orgulloso de ti, hija —se carcajeó con estruendo, como quien ha disfrutado del mejor chiste del mundo—. Si tanto deseas a esos chiquillos para que sean tus subordinados, adelante…—se levantó y se encaminó hacia ella. Incluso había colocado sus manos sobre sus pequeños hombros—. De ahora en adelante ya no requerirás mi aprobación para reclutar más miembros… Considéralo como una prueba que tendrás que superar y que ofertará sus resultados con el paso del tiempo.

—Si ese es el caso, les permitiré el acceso en este momento a la casa.

No era la primera vez que entraban a esa lujosa mansión, pero sí era la primera ocasión en que lo hacían de la manera correcta, sin despertar sospechas y como futuros miembros de la Séptima Familia del Harusame. Prácticamente podía respirarse el aire de compañerismo hacia ellos por parte de los que vivían dentro de los humildes aposentos de Housen.

Mientras Ugyu y Abuto se replanteaban seriamente si estaban haciendo lo correcto en no salir corriendo de allí y olvidarse de todo lo referente a esa familia, Kamui sonreía con ahínco, con un entusiasmo desbordante y prácticamente se le veía como pez en el agua. ¿Es que él había nacido para pertenecer a un mundo tan peligroso movido por sus instintos de lucha o simplemente su naturaleza se amoldaba a ese lúgubre mundo?

Los tres se detuvieron en cuanto se encontraron a esa jovencita. Ella se limitó a indicarles que debían seguirle hasta la segunda planta y fue entonces que descubrieron que su plática tendría lugar en la habitación de la castaña.

—¿Este es tu cuarto? Luce más femenino de lo que imaginaba —fue el comentario alentador de Abuto en cuanto vio todo con lujo de detalle—. Tu obsesión por los pandas es hilarante —es que había un peluche gigante sobre la cama de Tora y muchos más de diversos tamaños en la alfombra central del lugar.

—Creo que nadie te respetaría si supieran que duermes en un sitio como este —Kamui se había sentado en la orilla de la cama y mantenía su atención en esa pizarra blanca que estaba junto a la ventana—. Admito que me has sorprendido por haber obtenido la aprobación de tu estricto padre.

—Digamos que estaba feliz por ver que su querida hija actuar como una mafiosa —decía con burla, pero claramente no le daba gracia—. Antes de convertirse en miembros oficiales deben escuchar una aburrida plática sobre las normas de la familia y cosas por el estilo.

—¿Va a ser muy larga esta plática?¿Puedo ir por algo de comer antes de que la clase comience?¿Puedo usar tu panda como asiento?

—Sí, será larga… Mandaré por alguien para que nos traiga de comer… ¡Y no, no puedes usar al Señor Kotaru como puff, Kamaho!

—¿Le has puesto nombre a tu oso gigante? Creo que eres más niña de lo que pensaba que eras —Abuto se reía descaradamente, en su cara. Pero su comentario recibió la Jump en su sien; un bárbaro menos con el cual reñir.

—Como les iba diciendo —tosió para captar la atención de Ugyu y Kamui—. Como bien saben, el Harusame estaba conformado por doce familias originalmente, pero con el paso del tiempo solamente lograron preservarse siete… El resto o se disolvieron o se unieron a las sobrevivientes —empezó a escribir sobre el pizarrón una secuencia numérica que iba del uno al siete—. Las familias se diferencian por su número y color… Es decir, los miembros están obligados a portar una especie de "uniforme" que les identifique ante las demás… La primera familia ocupa el color blanco, la segunda el amarillo, la tercera el morado, la cuarta el verde, la quinta el rojo, la sexta el naranja y la séptima el azul.

—Se puede deducir por norma que cada familia debe identificarse ante las demás en todo momento, ¿no? —Abuto al fin había regresado del inconsciente.

—Una de las normativas del Harusame es identificarse siempre ante las demás familias. Por eso se establecieron números y colores para cada una —ahora había colocado fotografías bajo cada número—. En la Primera Familia tenemos a Shirei, un valiente general y que a la vez es el más veterano de todos los jefes. Para la segunda está Pluto Batou, el espadachín más fuerte de todo el Harusame y que ha sido apodado por todos como el Rey de la Espada de la Estrella…—Kamui parecía ensanchar más su sonrisa ante el nombrar de un hombre tan prometedor—. Uranus Hankai es el líder de la tercera división, considerado como el maestro de las tretas y aunque el número de integrantes de su familia es bastante pequeño comparado con el resto, es un enemigo peligroso —y si las palabras no eran suficientes para advertir, su apariencia dejaba mucho que desear—. En la cuarta familia tenemos a Neptune Shoukaku, un gorila orgulloso de su fuerza e instintos de lucha —aparentemente esos tres resultarían un verdadero reto—. En la Quinta estamos frente a Kujaku Hime Kada, una mujer calculadora y manipuladora que tiene la fama de torturar a quienes le desobedecen —expresó, devolviendo su atención en los miembros restantes—. En la Sexta hay todo un personaje… Su nombre es Elizabeth y lo que hay debajo de ese traje es un verdadero enigma; aunque por algo le han denominado como el "Diablo Blanco"… Y bueno, ya conocen al jefe de la Séptima Familia.

—Mira cómo has dejado de emocionado a este estúpido —le recriminaba el castaño—. Esta que se sale de sí mismo de que ha comprobado que los jefes del Harusame son peces gordos.

—No es mi culpa que se haya caído de chiquito y haya quedado así, Abuto —añadió la castaña en su defensa—. Ahora enfoquémonos en los próximos jefazos…—colocó unas fotografías más, dejando un espacio bajo la primera familia—. Bishamon fue el elegido para liderar a la Segunda Familia y está de más decir que es fuerte —ese rubiecito se había mantenido ecuánime pese a las provocaciones que el pelirrojo le ofertaba constantemente—. Fudo, el mayor de tres hermanos, está por la Tercera Familia y es un sujeto que tiene mala fama entre los sucesores por ser especialmente sádico y poco ortodoxo con sus subordinados y enemigos; él es alguien con quien no se debe jugar.

—Tiene una pinta de psicópata que flipas —disertaba el castaño al mirar cuidadosamente la fotografía de semejante marginado social.

—En la cuarta tenemos a Yoshio… Es un genio para los negocios y al ser tan buen estratega, ha logrado vencer a numerosos enemigos sin malgastar energía y recursos. Sin embargo, aunque lo vean así de tranquilo y bonito, no dudará en sacarles el corazón con su naginata… Y bueno, ya conocen a las locas de la Quinta y Sexta Familia, por lo que no merece que ni las menciones.

—Oye, ¿pero no te has olvidado del sucesor de la Primera Familia? —a Abuto no se le escapaba nada.

—Es que no lo puse porque todavía no se ha decidido quién será el sucesor —informó, provocando confusión en todos—. Al actual jefe no le sobrevive ningún hijo consanguíneo, por lo que durante años él se ha hecho cargo de toda la familia… Mi padre me comentó que tiene dos prospectos para que sean sus sucesores, pero todavía no ha tomado la decisión.

—Podrías participar para el papel —decía cómicamente el castaño.

—Ahora hablaremos sobre las normas que todos los miembros del Harusame deben respetar a rajatabla o serán asesinados —la chica llamó la atención de todos tras el ligero golpe de su mano contra la pizarra—. 1.- La traición es inadmisible. Una vez jurada lealtad a una familia, no puede formar parte de otra a menos que el jefe muera o el grupo se disuelva por completo.

—¿Te das cuenta que en cuanto entremos tendremos un bonito collar en el cuello? Nos cortarán hasta los cojones si llegamos repentinamente con intenciones de claudicar.

—2.-Los miembros de cada familia deberán identificarse con el resto para que no existan los malos entendidos… 3.- La manera en que cada familia se mantenga, crezca, prospere, no deberá chocar o perjudicar a la de las demás.

—Nada de meterse en los negocios de las demás. Ha quedado fuerte y claro —Abuto, el único que era partícipe de la plática. Kamui se encontraba tumbado sobre el Señor Kotaro; si tenía pelotas para adueñarse de la cama de su futura jefecita.

—4.-Las riñas internas entre familias deberán resolverse mediante arreglos que no siembren la violencia excesiva o el deceso de miembros.

—Bastante civilizados y razonables para ser mafiosos —canturreó el mayor de todos.

—Con todo esto solamente me queda claro que no puedo asesinar a ninguno de ellos sin tener a todo el Harusame sobre mí —expresó Kamui un tanto pensativo, como si intentara encontrar un modo para resolver tal predicamento—. Bueno, tendré que conformarme por el momento con derrotarlos a todos.

—¿Estás segura de que lo quieres en tu familia? Ni yo lo recomendaría para eso. Todavía puedes echarlo.

—Bien, ya es demasiado tarde para retractarme…Ya he hecho las reservaciones y la ceremonia tendrá lugar este fin de semana —suspiró cansadamente.

—¿Ceremonia? —los tres parecían tener el mismo cuestionamiento.

—…Y ahora que lo pienso, también tenemos que ir a comprar ropa…

Nunca pensó que el camino del té resultaría ser un sendero demasiado curveado y peligroso, donde se requería más que voluntad y habilidad para lograr recorrerlo. Tampoco se imaginó a sí misma dedicando horas enteras en aprender el uso correcto de los doce utensilios empleados para la ceremonia del té o que tendría como tarea diaria estudiar sobre la historia del mismo y empaparse de toda la sabiduría y aprendizaje que se escondía tras un evento que para muchos no era demasiado significativo.

Y entre todo ese martirio, también tenía que pulir sus habilidades para caminar por los pasillos con ese ostentoso y pesado kimono que apuradamente la dejaba respirar; y que la rubia le hubiera colocado un par de enciclopedias en la cabeza para mejorar su andar, no era muy beneficioso para ella. No cuando la pelinegra era tan torpe que terminaba cayéndose antes de siquiera completar un recorrido.

—¡L-Lo…Lo siento! —ya no sabía cuántas veces llevaba disculpándose, pero no eran las suficientes para redimir su manques.

—Por hoy demos terminado el entrenamiento, Soyo-chan —dijo Miwa, viendo a la joven que yacía botada sobre el piso con esos libros desparramados a sus costados—. Te has esforzado mucho en esta semana.

—Pero no lo suficiente… El té todavía no me queda y se me olvidan los pasos a seguir para servirlo…Mis arreglos asustan a la gente y me tropiezo a cada momento…—empezaba a creer que la decisión de Yua sobre ella estaba errada.

—Dominar esta clase de cosas toma su tiempo, por lo que no deberías sentirte mal por ello —había decidido tomar asiento a su lado. Dentro de ese dojo solamente se encontraban ellas dos y los sonidos de la naturaleza que se filtraban desde el jardín.

—…Me pregunto cómo les estará yendo a las demás…—no es como si no se vieran, pero en la escuela ninguna deseaba hablar sobre los traumas psicológicos que el entrenamiento de Yua les estaba provocando.

—Hasta donde tengo entendido, Kagura-chan ya es capaz de recorrer esa distancia en buen tiempo y en más de una ocasión ha logrado alcanzar al chico-señuelo.

—Eso significa que debe estar muy feliz —Tokugawa sabía que parte de la dicha en la vida de su amiga nacía a través del maltrato psicológico y físico hacia Okita.

—Tora sigue ampliando su gala de platillos, aunque todos sencillos —finalizó su informe.

—Todas están esforzándose mucho —si sus dos amigas continuaban luchando, ella no tenía por qué deprimirse.

—Miwa, ¿dónde demonios has dejado mi colección de botellas de salsa picante?

Soyo no tenía ni la más remota idea de que el blondo se encontraba dentro de la residencia en esos momentos. Aunque eso era insustancial cuando sus pupilas se enfocaron en él de manera semi automática en el instante en que entró y dirigió su voz hacia su hermana mayor.

—¡….! —una chica de su edad no estaba preparada para lo que estaba viendo. ¿Es que no había suficiente ropa limpia como para que le dieran una a ese muchacho que recién había salido de la ducha?¿Es que se sentía cómodo yendo por allí solamente con ese pans y una toalla alrededor del cuello? —. ¡¿Bi…Bisha…Bisha-san?! —ahora le quedaba claro que la ropa no se le veía bien sólo porque sí. Sí, ese chico había aprendido a ejercitarse muy bien porque no existía nada en ese abdomen que no fuera perfección.

—¡Idiota, ponte una maldita camisa! —la rubia le arrojó una de las enciclopedias en su bello rostro. La pelinegra estaba fuera de combate—. ¡Mira lo que le has hecho a la pobre Soyo-chan! —la tenía en brazos totalmente desmayada y con la cara roja.

—Pero si yo no he hecho nada. Solamente vine a preguntar por mi colección —reiteró.

—Claramente tiré toda esa basura y el resto de tus tontas colecciones —ya que trataban el tema.

—Regalaré toda tu ropa, joyas y perfumes a la primera persona que pase por la casa —amenazó.

—¡Pues yo le mostraré tus fotografías vergonzosas de niño a Soyo-chan y le contaré esas anécdotas que no quieres que nadie sepa!

—¿Ah sí? Pues le hablaré a todas tus amigas para que vengan a visitarte y vean que sigues tan solterona como hace tres años atrás, y que no te has casado porque nadie aguanta tu carácter.

—¿Quieres que le hable a Chiaki, no es verdad?¿Quieres que convenza a papá para que te obligue a casarte con ella? —y Bishamon decidió sabiamente no decir nada más.

Nunca antes habían abandonado la ciudad que les vio nacer, pero no se sentían inquietos por su alrededor, por esas miradas y cuchicheos que empezaron a rodearles tras descender de la oscura limusina. No, esos hombres derrochaban seguridad y tenían el suficiente coraje como para no intimidarse con tan poca cosa.

Mientras caminaban, pudieron notar a sus costados, la presencia de exquisitos jardines que eran cuidados con enorme esmero, así como árboles de ciruelo que no volverían a florecer hasta la siguiente primavera. No obstante, lo que captaba la mirada de esos tres, era lo que estaba a unos metros de distancia y que representaba el lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la afamada ceremonia de la que tanto les habló la castaña.

La pagoda de madera que les daba la bienvenida contaba con ocho niveles y una fachada magnifica que conservaba sus glorias pasadas, convirtiéndole en un patrimonio de la humanidad. Era una construcción antigua y aparentemente, muy respetada por el mundo de la mafia, hasta el punto de servir como punto de encuentro entre familias cuando la situación lo requiriera.

—Hemos llegado —Tora permanecía frente a esos tres, mientras los dos sujetos que custodiaban la entrada al lugar abrían las puertas para ella y sus acompañantes—. Sinceramente no imaginaba que esa clase de ropas les fueran a lucir tan bien —ninguno de esos hombres iba con sus atuendos escolares; ahora llevaban ropajes orientales que extrañamente les quedaban como anillo al dedo.

—¿Realmente había necesidad de viajar hasta Osaka para hacer una ceremonia? —es que Abuto no creía en una locura como esa.

—Son excentricidades de los viejos, no te quejes conmigo —entraron si mayor titubeo y encontraron inmediatamente la recepción—. Iré a registrarnos, por lo que no se muevan de aquí, ¿entendido?¿Quedó claro, Kamaho? —la chica se fue rogándole al cielo para que no cometieran ninguna tontería.

—Parece un sitio sumamente concurrido —el castaño miraba con disimulo su alrededor. Gente ascendía y descendía por las escaleras centrales y muchas otras miraban lo que ocurría desde pisos superiores—. Me siento como una rata de laboratorio con la que recién van a experimentar.

—Esto sólo demuestra la influencia del Harusame, Abuto —Kamui deslizó sus celestes pupilas a la entrada. Gente conocida se vislumbró—. Bishamon.

—Al parecer te han ganado en llegar —había alguien más acompañándole—. Mi nombre es Miwa y soy la hermana mayor de este rebelde sin causa.

—Ignoren lo que dice, está loca.

—De modo que ustedes han venido a la ceremonia para afiliarse a la Séptima Familia —expresó con cierta emoción la rubia—. Sigo pensando que es exagerado venir hasta aquí solamente para intercambiar copas de sake y oír un discurso aburrido de un viejo en decadencia.

—Las tradiciones de los ancianos, ya sabes —hablaba Bisha—. Es de ese modo en que la mafia afianza lazos de hermandad.

—Todo ha sido idea de este idiota cabeza de perilla —Abuto señalaba al sonriente pelirrojo que por alguna razón se encontraba intercambiando aún un "suave" apretón de manos con el hermano menor.

—Aunque lo bueno de esa ceremonia, es que después hay una celebración que dura toda la noche —alguien era amante de las fiestas y no tenía miedo por expresárselo al mundo.

—¿Y te sigues preguntando por qué ningún hombre se quiere casar contigo? —el rubio era valiente, pero su hermana mayor sabía usar muy bien las proyecciones de judo para estrellarlo contra el suelo.

—Eso ha sido realmente formidable, señorita. Si no le molesta, haga lo mismo con mi estúpido acompañante —le aplaudía Abuto a Miwa.

—Oh, creo que todavía no nos hemos presentado —al diablo que estuviera pisoteando al futuro jefe de la familia, ella era una tía de modales impecables y estaba platicando muy amenamente con el castaño.

—…Bisha, te sugiero que pidas una habitación para ti mismo. La necesitarás —fue el consejo que Tora le dio en cuanto regresó y miró en el estado en el que se encontraba.

La susodicha ceremonia no tendría lugar hasta dentro de cuatro horas más, por lo que había tiempo de sobra para recorrer el lugar tras haberse instalado en su habitación. Incluso les habían llevado servicio al cuarto para que pudieran llenarse la tripa tanto como quisieran.

—¿Estás seguro de que te quieres quedar ahí botado, Ugyu? —interrogó por última vez el castaño para quien estaba recostado sobre su cama, dándoles la espalda.

—Déjalo, Abuto. Al parecer le ha dado dolor de estómago después de que supo que lo que estaba comiéndose era hígado de pato.

—Sólo a él se le ocurre comerse eso —suspiró y dio media vuelta hacia la puerta y salir. Tanto él como el pelirrojo querían conocer todo el lugar—. Nada de buscar pelea o no la contaremos.

—Sabes Abuto, he estado pensando últimamente en algo.

—Me sorprendo de que hagas algo como eso —sus habitaciones se encontraban en la segunda planta, por lo que se dirigirían hacia las escaleras para continuar ascendiendo—. Y bien, ¿cuál es la estupidez que ha cruzado por tu cabeza ahora?

—…Que no sería mala idea hacerme un día del control de la Séptima Familia —las pupilas de su interlocutor se expandieron ante lo que implicaba un caprichito como ese. Es que sabía que estaba loco pero ya estaba renovándose a sí mismo—. Al ser un simple subordinado nunca tendré oportunidades reales para poder enfrentarme a los demás jefes, porque su autoridad estará sobre la mía… Estaré limitado.

—Oi, oi, oi, ¿te estás escuchando?¿Sabes lo que estás diciendo?¿Entiendes lo que es ser un suicida?¿Y cómo demonios pretendes hacer algo como eso? —ambos se habían detenido en media escalinata, observándose mutuamente, leyéndose entre líneas no dichas—…Corrijo la pregunta… ¿Cómo esperas que él lo considere siquiera? —estaba sudando y no era él quien iba a realizar semejante plan.

—…Lo que a Housen le interesa es el poder. Las personas débiles no le sirven y tampoco las considera siquiera —subió dos escalones, deteniéndose una vez más—. Él está en busca de una persona que entienda su manera de ver las cosas y que cuente con lo necesario para mantener lo que con tanto esmero se esforzó en crear.

—Ey viejo, ¿es que planeas convertirte en el hombre más fuerte de todo el Harusame? Esa es una ambición digna de un maldito suicida.

—Haré lo que sea necesario con tal de obtener mi objetivo, Abuto —sonreía discretamente, pero con ese sabor de ambición saboreándose en sus labios—. Si hago que la Séptima Familia se vuelva la más fuerte y temida, entonces todo lo demás vendrá solo.

— _No dudo de sus agallas y carencia de escrúpulos para conseguir lo que quiere. Sin embargo, tengo el presentimiento de que su obsesión con el Harusame está dada por algo mucho más que probarse a sí mismo que puede llegar a ser el más fuerte de todos… ¿Qué es lo que realmente está pasando por la cabeza de este chico?_

—Pero si es…

—¿Qué se supone que está haciendo por aquí?¿No se supone que solamente aparece cuando alguno de los jefes le llama? —preguntas como esas y exclamaciones de sorpresa, fueron rápidamente multiplicándose por todo el lugar, provocando el desconcierto de quienes apenas estaban familiarizándose con el lugar y las personas que allí se encontraban.

El tacón de sus botas marrón creaba eco sobre cada escalón que iban tocando. El azabache de su uniforme escolar resaltaba la corbata roja que pendía de su cuello, ayudando a resaltar el blanco de su desabrochada gabardina.

No había rostro que admirar porque este se mantenía totalmente resguardado detrás de aquella máscara de zorro de colores negros y carmesí; ni siquiera la tonalidad de sus pupilas podría apreciarse a través de los orificios creados para la visión de su poseedora.

Su cabello, que palidecía a la pureza del algodón, había sido sujeto en una coleta alta, ondeándose de acá para allá conforme su poseedora se movía. Su piel poseía la tonalidad de alguien que jamás se ha expuesto a las inclemencias del sol, y su esbelta figura hacía de ella una criatura particularmente frágil pero llamativa.

—¿Por qué has vuelto a aparecer en nuestro camino…? —¿a quién estaba dirigiendo sus palabras? Porque a simple vista parecía haber iniciado un monólogo interno que nadie llegaría a comprender jamás.

¿Quién era? Eso dejó de interesarle a esos dos en cuanto se percataron de las verdaderas intenciones de esa mujer. De esa que en un simple parpadeo había desenvainado ese par de espadas y no había tenido miramiento alguno en dirigirlas hacia ellos; logrando destruir el piso bajo sus pies en un intento fallido por tajarles en pedacitos.

Aun cuando pensaban que iba por los dos, todo se esclareció cuando se separaron y ella se limitó únicamente a seguir a uno; al mismo que atacaría sin tregua ni descanso hasta ensartar el peligroso filo de sus katana en su endeble cuerpo.

—¿Esta es la bienvenida que recibo tras unirme al Harusame? —Kamui limpió la delgada línea de sangre que corría por su mejilla derecha, esa que fue creada en el instante en que ese objeto filoso estuvo tan próximo a su persona—. Creo que podría acostumbrarme.

—No permitiré que tú te unas al Harusame…—para Kamui el mayor desconcierto que experimentaba con esa mujer eran sus palabras. Esas que le estaban indicando que ella lo conocía y sabía mejor que nadie la razón por la que estaba allí.

—Lamento decirte esto, pero ya me encargué de convencer a las personas correctas para ello —no se dejó perturbar por su palabrería. Si quería pelear, él se la daría.

—…Kamui, si prometes desaparecer de la vida de Tora para siempre, te daré la información que tanto ansías obtener…Esa que te ha traído hasta aquí…


	13. Sólo quiero un poco más de ese calor que tenemos ahora

¿Cómo es que ella podía saberlo?¿De qué manera pudo enterarse o deducirlo siquiera? A nadie más le había hablado sobre ello; era un secreto profundamente guardado que reservaba para su persona y nadie más. Aunque tal vez, lo más desconcertante de todo, es que estaba ofreciéndole un conocimiento como ese a través del cumplimiento de una petición demasiado simple.

No obstante, debía despabilar, tenía que enfocarse en lo que estaba pasando en ese momento y no estar meditando sobre ella y lo que sabía de él, o terminaría gravemente herido.

Evadir era lo que momentáneamente podía hacer al carecer de un arma que pudiera servirle de escudo y modo de ataque. Sin embargo, ¿por cuánto tiempo soportaría valiéndose exclusivamente de sus envidiables reflejos y carencia de miedo hacia el peligro?

—Ni siquiera deberías estar jugando a esto… No deberías meterte a la boca de un lobo tan feroz…—mencionó para él, intensificando sus ansias por hacerle escarmentar.

—…¿Un cascabel? —¿había pasado un sonido como ese por alto por la intensidad de la batalla o era la primera vez que ese curioso objeto empezaba a resonar?¿Dónde se supone que lo llevaba oculto?—… _Por alguna razón es como si ese sonido fuera…notoriamente familiar…¿Pero dónde se supone que lo he escuchado antes?_

Gustaba de caminar por aquel pequeño camino de piedras de río mientras el sol brillaba desde lo alto, llenándolo todo con su calidez y poco a poco vislumbraba la enorme puerta de madera que nunca permanecía desprotegida; esa que siempre contaba con dos guardias que solamente a él le dejaban pasar sin cuestionarle los motivos por los que había venido.

Recorrió el intrincado sendero de lustrosos pasillos de madera y atravesó más de una puerta de papel hasta que finalmente llegó a esa habitación especial. La única que contaba con una salida al jardín de la casa y que tenía a una residente particular; esa misma que siempre le recibía con entusiasmo.

—Para un pequeño como tú es peligroso transitar por las calles sin un adulto que te acompañe. Y más si traes contigo a tu pequeña hermana —dijo la mujer de inmediato en cuanto le vio. Él se mantuvo callado mientras su compañerita de viaje se asomaba desde su hombro, con ese chupete en su boca—. No me gustaría preocupar aún más a tu madre.

—Descuide, ella está bien —comentó, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios—. Soy un chico fuerte y puedo encargarme de las compras y de cuidar a mi hermanita.

—Eso lo sé muy bien. Pero sigues siendo únicamente un niño que no debería tener una carga tan pesada sobre sus hombros —él estaba acostumbrado a sus palabras. Desde que le conoció y supo lo que pasaba en su casa ella no dejaba de mostrar su preocupación; ¿es que todas las madres poseían un instinto protector como el de esa mujer?

—Estaremos bien, ¿no es así? —preguntó para su hermana; esta simplemente emitió unos pequeños sonidos cercanos a una adorable carcajada.

—Toma asiento —le invitó a sentarse a su lado, justo sobre el acolchonado cojín carmesí que permanecía vacío; ¿a dónde se había ido la persona que siempre estaba a su lado?—. Mira lo bonitos que se ven los ciruelos.

—¡Han florecido al fin! —exclamó entusiasta, clavando sus celestes pupilas en la hermosa vista que tenía del jardín exterior.

El rosáceo intenso y casi apasionado de cada florecilla se había multiplicado esplendorosamente en cada ramita, en cada bifurcación de los árboles que tapizaban estratégicamente todo el jardín; transformándose en un espectáculo sublime que no muchos tienen el privilegio de apreciar. Era como si en ese momento no existiera más que esa panorámica, ese escenario perfumado de tan agradable y característica esencia. Sí, era como si al fin pudiera percibirse la verdadera fuerza de la primavera.

—¿Sabías que todas las flores y árboles poseen un significado? —le preguntó. Él podía sentir su atención sobre su persona, aguardando por su respuesta.

—¿En serio? Yo creía que eran plantas y nada más —su simpleza al contestar orilló a que ella riera un poco.

—No, no. En este mundo existe un significado para absolutamente todo lo que nos rodea… Nada existe sin razón ni motivo… Incluso esas flores de ciruelo están allí para hacernos entender mejor esta vida y darnos fuerzas para continuar.

—¿En qué sentido? —curioseaba, mirándole desde el rabillo del ojo.

—Este árbol representa la alegría fugaz, la inocencia misma de la juventud…Eso que en ocasiones se pierde con el tiempo y las amargas experiencias —le observó, obsequiándole una de esas entrañables sonrisas que siempre guardaba para él y su hermana—. Sus hermosas flores son el símbolo del triunfo de la primavera sobre el inclemente invierno… Son el claro ejemplo de que la virtud puede perseverar y vencer ante cualquier dificultad.

—Mmm… Suena muy confuso de entender…—era un niño después de todo y esos complicados conceptos sobre la vida todavía le quedaban grandes.

—No es necesario que lo comprendas aún. Conforme vayas creciendo te darás cuenta de lo efímero que puede ser todo…

—¿Y no se aburre de estar todo el tiempo aquí encerrada? —había desatado a su hermana y ahora la tenía en brazos, viéndole con curiosidad; esa pelirroja intentaba coger sus mechones de cabello.

—Hay muchas cosas divertidas por hacer aquí. Además, nunca estoy sola en realidad… Siempre estoy rodeada de gente —expresó—. ¿Puedo cargarla? —pidió amablemente.

—Claro… Aunque tiende a llorar mucho cuando alguien extraño la toma en brazos —sí, en efecto se puso a sollozar, pero ella sabía cómo manejar una situación como esa—. Ha parado.

—A tu hermana le gusta ser mimada —su dedo índice había sido atrapado por la manita de esa encantadora nena—. Es tan bonita… Cuando crezca será una belleza, así como su madre.

—Papá no lo admite, pero ella se parece mucho a nuestra madre.

—Tú también tienes rasgos de ella… Ambos tienen mucho de Kouka. Y no hablo solamente por el parentesco físico —se veía tan natural sosteniendo en brazos a su hermana que por un breve instante era como si ella fuera la verdadera madre de esa criatura—. Yo cuidaré de la pequeña Kagura para que puedas ir a jugar.

—Pero…

—Es la responsabilidad de un adulto vigilar de los más pequeños… Y es obligación de los niños jugar y ser solamente eso, niños —era una orden después de todo, pero estaba tan dulcificada que parecía un simple consejo a tomar.

—…Mmm…—calló y estrechó sus manos entre sí.

—¿Volvieron a pelearse? —preguntó divertida—. Siempre se les pasa el enfado rápido. No tienes que preocuparte por nada… Mira, ella te está buscando para que hagan las pases y puedan irse a jugar.

Allí estaba, parada bajo uno de esos árboles de ciruelo, con ese pequeño y dorado cascabel atado a su muñeca derecha gracias a ese brillante listón rojo. Incluso estaba acostumbrado a no ver su rostro, sino esa curiosa máscara de zorro.

—Iremos juntos a disculparnos —habló, extendiendo su mano hacia él—. Las travesuras son solamente eso.

—¿Segura que no me darás un golpe en la cabeza como la vez pasada? —con cierta mesura se puso de pie y se encaminó hacia quien le esperaba con su mano tendida—. Pegas muy duro. No abuses porque eres la mayor.

—No necesitas temer de mí —aseguró, tomando su mano entre la de ella. Era momento de caminar, siguiendo el sendero de los árboles de ciruelo—. Yo estoy aquí para protegerlos. Para impedir que algo malo les suceda a ustedes y a la señora.

—Siempre hay mucha gente a su alrededor… Siempre que vengo hay un montón de personas y todos parecen querer verla —relató, mirando a quien le conducía tranquilamente—. Ella cuida de mí y Kagura cuando venimos. Incluso nos habla de mamá y papá.

—La señora es sumamente amable. Ella es tan cálida como el sol, pero a la vez también es como una mariposa.

—¿Una mariposa?¿Por qué? —cuestionó con enorme interés—. Aunque las mariposas son bonitas…Y ella lo es también.

—Las mariposas atrapan nuestra atención por sus colores vívidos y belleza. Y sin darnos cuenta, son capaces de aportarnos una alegría simple pero placentera, por lo que instintivamente deseamos verlas, tenerlas en nuestras vidas en todo momento… Pero cegados por ese capricho, somos incapaces de comprender lo quebradizas y perecederas que son.

Abrió sus ojos al presente, a lo que se había convertido su alrededor y descubrió con estupefacción el carmesí bajo sus pies y lo cerca que estuvo de experimentar la muerte. Y también, entendió lo que había prologado su línea de vida mientras él se había distanciado de ese mundo.

Sus manos se habían aferrado con una fiereza casi instintiva al lacerante acero, disminuyendo su ímpetu y evitando así que esa peligrosa punta alcanzará su objetivo. Pero, ¿era justo el precio que debía pagar para mantener con vida a quien no pudo contenerse de seguirle el juego?¿Es que podría seguir manteniéndose allí de pie, entre ella, él y esa espada que todavía quería alcanzarlo?

—No sé quién seas, pero no permitiré que dañes a nadie que sea importante para mí —aun cuando el dolor le pedía a gritos que soltara la espada, su convicción y principios la mantenían firme con su resolución—. Primero tendrás que quitarme de en medio —espetó con una mirada que no invitaba a confusiones. Ella cumpliría con su palabra y aquella misteriosa mujer lo supo de inmediato.

—Yo lo lamento…—su disculpa se oía cargada de sinceridad y verdadero arrepentimiento. ¿Por qué?—…Mi espada no existe para dañarle —retiró su arma, con cuidado, obligándole a la castaña a liberarla—. Yo en verdad… No era esta mi intención —la sangre de esa muchacha había teñido la filosa hoja de su arma, el suelo y las manos de quien decidió peligrosamente intervenir para salvar a quien había dado caza.

—Ungh…—el ardor, la dolencia y esa desagradable sensación por las cortadas que ahora poseían la palma de sus manos estaba haciendo sus estragos; llevándole casi de inmediato a buscar un modo para evitar que la hemorragia continuara.

—¡Tora! —el rubio había reaccionado al fin, acercándose hasta donde su amiga se encontraba. Y sin más, desgarró su gabardina para vendar provisionalmente las manos laceradas de la castaña—. ¡¿Pero qué demonios estabas pensando?!¡¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido una estupidez como esa?!¡Pudo haberte asesinado! —ella no dijo nada en su defensa porque estaba en todo lo correcto. Y él también se resignó a que sólo podía quejarse de su actitud porque la conocía y sabía cómo era ella.

—Espero que te des cuenta de lo que has hecho. No te irás de aquí sin recibir tu castigo —Miwa estaba a un costado de la peli blanca, con esa peligrosa y larga aguja a milímetros de su yugular.

—Idiota, ¿pero qué rayos te sucedió?¿Por qué te has quedado completamente paralizado en medio de una batalla? —amonestó con rigor el castaño a quien apenas había logrado reaccionar del todo—. Mira lo que has ocasionado.

— _¿Qué fue todo eso…?¿Por qué pareciera como si la conociera de hace tiempo atrás…?¿Y quién se supone que era esa mujer que me trataba tan familiarmente?_ —tenía demasiadas dudas sobre la extraña que quería matarle, sobre lo que había visto y no sabía si considerarlo como recuerdos o no. Nunca antes se sintió tan patidifuso como en ese preciso instante—. ¿Cómo fue que…? —se miró a sí mismo, contemplándose íntegro y entonces la vio a ella, sentada sobre el suelo mientras los gestos de malestar arruinaban su rostro—. Está…—ahora lo recordó. Tora intervino en su pelea y había sostenido esa espada para que no atravesara su pecho, ignorando su ineficiente fuerza, pero valiéndose de un coraje que afloraba solamente cuando era necesario—.  _¿Por qué lo ha hecho?_ —desde que la conoció solamente la había visualizado como una chiquilla chiqueada y sobreprotegida que los soportaba porque no podía hacer nada para cambiar la resolución de su padre sobre ella y su futuro; después entendió que tenía agallas suficientes para encararle y exponerle su punto de vista sin temor alguno, y que no se cortaba en lo más mínimo en tratar de corregir sus malos pasos. Luego estaba esa yo actual que había intervino para protegerlo aun cuando debía saber mejor que nadie que si continuaba a su lado era por mera conveniencia. Sí, le desconcertaba demasiado y no podía entender cómo alguien como ella deseaba conservar a una persona tan peligrosa y desagradable como él a su lado.

—Ey, ¿estás bien?¿No te hizo nada más? —su voz lo sacó de su bucle de pensamientos y le hizo nuevamente sentir difuso—. Bueno, creo que estás completo —expuso con un suspirillo—. Admito que estoy sorprendida de que en esta ocasión no hayas iniciado la riña.

—Preocúpate más lo que te ha pasado que por él, idiota —Bishamon no tenía reparo alguno en jalar su mejilla tan fuertemente que estaba haciendo que la castaña le quisiera pegar para que se detuviera.

—…No…—fue su seco monosílabo ante la clara preocupación de Tora.

—¿Quién se supone que era ella? —Abuto deseaba saber algo tan sustancial como eso y aprovecharía el momento en que esa peli blanca se retiró, permitiendo que el ambiente se aligerara un poco.

—Su nombre es Yomi —Miwa parecía ser la única que conocía la identidad de esa muchacha—. Pero hablemos sobre esto en un lugar más privado.

Haciendo caso a las palabras de la rubia, no perdieron más el tiempo y se dirigieron hasta los aposentos de Tora, encargándose de cerrar bien la puerta.

—Ya que pronto formarán parte de la familia de Tora, pueden escuchar sobre lo que voy a hablarles —todos como bien pudieron quedaron repartidos en la recámara. Aunque Tora se encontraba enfrentándose al alcohol y si no gritaba era porque Bishamon le había metido una manzana en la boca—. Dentro del Harusame existe un número elevado de individuos que poseen habilidades temibles que los convierten en asesinos natos; dentro de estos se incluyen claramente a los jefes de familia —puso su atención en quien se había vuelto el objetivo de ese día—. Pero incluso dentro de esta clase de personas existe la élite.

—Una vez mi padre me contó que existía una pequeña célula donde los miembros más calificados para las batallas se reunían y conformaban una pequeña sociedad que se regía por las leyes de nuestro mundo, pero tenían el privilegio de formar parte sin unirse a ninguna familia…—Tora al fin había terminado con su suplicio, aunque eso no significaba que no experimentara molestias.

—Ellos fueron llamados como Rinbou —Miwa volvió a tomar el curso de la plática, conduciéndola del mejor modo posible—. Y prácticamente viven en las sombras del Harusame, encargándose del trabajo sucio de cada familia.

—¿Son algo así como los asesinos a sueldo que se encargan de exterminar a los potenciales enemigos del Harusame? —deducía Abuto.

—Ellos son empleados para eliminar a los jefes de la mafia que intentan atacar al Harusame —dijo—. Aun cuando nuestra fuerza es prácticamente absoluta, hay otras asociaciones que pueden ser igual de letales si se les deja crecer demasiado… Este país siempre ha estado en la mira de diversos grupos de la mafia. Es una lucha constante que sigue hasta nuestros días.

—¿Entonces qué significó lo que acaba de pasar?¿Por qué esa tal Yomi se iría sobre Kamui? —Bishamon no era el único que tenía esas dos preguntas en la cabeza.

—Está rotundamente prohibido que algún jefe de familia use el poder del Rinbou para atacar a otros miembros o para su uso personal. Por lo que puedo decir sin duda a equivocarme que los motivos que le llevaron a hacer eso han sido meramente personales —otra vez enfocaba al callado pelirrojo y este sintió su curiosa mirada en él—. Es completamente inútil preguntarte por si la conoces, porque en parte podría ser de ese modo pero no serías capaz de asociarla con ella por el uso de esa máscara.

—¿Y está permitido que usen máscaras?

—Todos los miembros del Rinbou emplean máscaras, Tora… Trabajan para el Harusame y este tiene toda la información sobre ellos, por si intentaran traicionarnos. Y en cambio, se les da autonomía y libertad; y esto solamente es posible ocultando su rostro cuando trabajan para que cuando terminen, puedan tener una vida ordinaria.

—Eso suena condenadamente peligroso…—musitaba el castaño. Todos compartían su misma opinión.

—Pasaré el reporte para que este altercado sea castigado —estipulaba la hermana mayor—. Sé más cuidadoso la próxima vez… No puedes seguir exponiéndola de ese modo.

—Hermana, hora de irnos —ya estaba encargándose de empujar a la mayor fuera de la habitación—. Ellos ya son grandecitos para entender estas cosas. Mejor vamos a que te presente algunos hombres.

—Estoy a nada de mandarle una foto vergonzosa a Soyo-chan —espetaba al tiempo que era arrastrada sin compasión alguna.

—Nos vemos después —Abuto fue el tercero en abandonar la habitación. Ahora únicamente quedaba un gran silencio y dos individuos que miraban en dirección contraria.

—Kamaho, ¿estás seguro de que no la conoces y le hiciste algo que le provocara esas ganas de matarte? —Tora sabía que él no respondería, pero igual no perdía nada en cuestionarla.

—A este punto…ya no estoy seguro de ello —su mirada se veía escandalosamente calmada, como si hubiera perdido el brillo que usualmente poseía—. Pareciera como si de momento la recordara de algún lugar, pero después creo que esa posibilidad es absurda.

—Si te golpeo duramente la cabeza, tal vez puedas recordar mejor —expresó con cierta burla. La verdad es que no estaba acostumbrada a estar tan seria con él—. ¿Qué sucede? —mientras permanecía sentada al borde de su cama, Kamui permanecía de pie, frente a ella.

—Haciendo esta clase de cosas solamente harás que el resto de las familias te miren con inferioridad —Tora alzó su mirada hacia él, examinando los escasos gestos faciales que ese hombre tenía—. Un jefe está para inspirar respeto y temor en quien lo mire. No está para salvar a sus subordinados cuando estén aprietos; un jefe no debería condonar la debilidad.

—Soy una chica voluble que no le gusta la mafia o este mundo. No esperes demasiado de mí.

—¿Es esta clase de actitud la que inspirará a tus subordinados y le permitirán apoyarte? —se burló.

—Les pagaré bien y tendrán muchas prestaciones. Y de vez en cuando les daré discursos motivacionales para que se sientan útiles y queridos en mi empresa —decía con una seriedad casi cómica. El pelirrojo se limitó a gesticular algo cercano a una sonrisa—.  _Está actuando muy raro. ¿Acaso ha quedado en shock por esa muchacha? No, él no es de este tipo de personas…_ Kamui.

—¿Qué?¿Ya te has arrepentido de todo esto?

—No, no es eso —no estaba completamente segura de preguntar, pero se armaría de valor—. Kamui, ¿por qué deseas tanto vencer a los jefes del Harusame? Yo…no entiendo tu obsesión con volverte más fuerte ni tampoco esa felicidad que nace en ti cada vez que enfrentas a alguien que está a tu nivel o que incluso es mucho mejor que tú… Pero no todo gira alrededor de eso, ¿cierto?

La miró fijamente, intentando pensar por qué de todas las personas debía ser ella la que estuviera cuestionándole sobre su estilo y percepción de vida. También sentía interés por verla tan interesada en el porqué de sus objetivos.

Esa chica le despertaba una curiosidad innecesaria y desconcertante.

—¿Qué si la respuesta es sí?

—No sucede nada en particular —indicó con tranquilidad—. Pero la gente no se esfuerza tanto por cosas tan superficiales que puede conseguir por medios más simples.

Se sintió un poco enfadado ante su conclusión, porque en cierto modo ella tenía la razón y eso le alteraba un tanto la cordura. Luego estaba ese ápice de culpa en cuanto veía sus manos totalmente envueltas en albos vendajes.

—¿Cuándo tomarás el lugar de tu padre? —el cambio radical de tema significaba que su premisa estaba en lo correcto y que él no iba a hablar sobre ello.

—Teóricamente puedo tener acceso a él cuando cumpla los dieciocho. Pero eso ya quedará en la elección de mi padre…Jefes tan jóvenes no es una decisión prudente —únicamente dos años la separaban de perder por completo su libertad y ser encadenada a ese horrible mundo del cual deseaba salir corriendo.

—Será una espera larga.

—¿Cómo que larga? ¡Si soy yo la que la va a pasar peor! —exclamó con un par de venitas saltándole en la frente—. ¿Me estás escuchando Kamaho?

—Te debo una.

—¿Ah? —ladeó su cabeza, dejándole claro que solamente se la vivía diciéndole cosas que la trastocaban—. ¿De qué estás hablando ahora?

—Aun cuando te entrometiste en mi pelea, sabiendo que eso me molesta…me salvaste —Tora guardó silencio y le dejó continuar—. Soy una persona que no le gusta deberle favores a nadie.

—Con que no cometas ningún disparate o te pongas a pelear con otro miembro de las familias sin razón aparente… Con el simple hecho de que hagas caso de mis advertencias y peticiones ocasionales, es suficiente para mí —es lo único que quería de ese chico. Así ambos se aseguraban de continuar con sus cabezas en su sitio.

—…No te aseguro nada, pero podría intentarlo…

—Al menos te lo pensarás. Supongo que puede ser un avance —le sonrió con naturalidad. Al parecer su resolución le había puesto de buen humor.

—Tengo hambre.

—Pues ya somos dos. Así que vayamos al restaurante que está en el último piso… Hay buffet todos los días.

Apenas y habían llegado al último piso cuando ese acompañante suyo se apartó rápidamente de su lado; al parecer la gran variedad de platillos de los que disponía el buffet le llamaban con una fuerza casi sobrehumana que no podía resistirse y tenía que irse a servir en la brevedad posible.

Tora suspiró y se resignó a dirigirse hacia una mesa desocupada. Aguardaría a que el pelirrojo regresara con todo lo que se iba a engullir para irse a servir y poder silenciar su estómago.

— _Hay muchas personas aquí y por algún motivo no dejan de mirar a Kamui… Creo que ha causado una conmoción después de lo que ocurrió abajo. Espero que esto no llegue a oídos de mi padre._

—Oh, pero miren quién ha decidido dar su cara en este sitio al fin —el cuerpo de la castaña se tensó ante esa gruesa voz, ante esas carmesí pupilas que estaban mirándole con una comicidad grotesca—. Escuché que has traído a tres hombres para que se unan a tu familia…y al parecer a uno casi lo asesina uno de los miembros del Rinbou.

—¿Desde cuándo lo que haga o deje de hacer le importa al sucesor de la Tercera Familia?

Él estaba parado del otro lado de la mesa, con esa aura que era lo suficientemente intimidante para convertir a todos a su alrededor en personas cuidadosas que no quisieran chocar contra él ni por error. Porque no sólo era tan alto que rozaba los dos metros con facilidad, sino que su cuerpo mostraba sin esfuerzo alguno los frutos de ejercitarse diariamente.

Llevaba una camisa negra, entallada y de mangas largas. Sus pantalones militares y botas cafés todo terreno parecían haber nacido para ser portadas por él; y ese mundo de piercings que invadían su ceja derecha, sus dos orejas, nariz y labio inferior de su boca, era la cereza del pastel de su particular look.

El tono purpura de su corta cabellera y ese fleco lateral cubriendo la mitad de su rostro eran suficientes para dotarlo de un aspecto temible y que no atraería a ninguna mujer.

—Es el prestigio de Harusame el que está en juego con la elección de nuevos miembros…y más cuando se tiene una sucesora tan débil y mediocre como tú —hace años atrás, cuando era más pequeña y él se aparecía en su camino, le provocaba esconderse detrás de su padre o quien tuviera a su lado; pero ahora estaba allí, sola y sin una espalda en la cual apoyarse.

—Si decidí meterlos es porque considero que su talento no debe ser desperdiciado —ya no le temía como antes, pero eso no quería decir que no deseaba mantener una distancia entre ambos.

—¿Y no se supone que esos talentosos prospectos deberían estar a tu lado? En teoría la función de los que están debajo de nosotros es servirnos y estar a nuestra disposición —su prepotencia únicamente era equivalente con su nula compasión y sus deseos de grandeza.

—La gente que trabaja para nosotros no son perros, ni herramientas, ni objetos descartables como tú los ves —él torció el entrecejo. Se había enfado por el descaro en que se dirigió hacia su persona; no toleraría que una cobarde como ella le echara en cara nada.

—No quieras pasarte de lista por ser la hija de Housen o podría salirte muy caro.

Su amenaza antecedió a su explosiva reacción. No obstante, el bermellón de sus pupilas vibró ante esos impasibles zafiros que lo observaban con satisfacción, como si quisieran trasmitirle un mensaje simple y consistente.

El puño que había dirigido hacia la indefensa chica se encontraba atrapado en la mano del pelirrojo, impidiéndole llegar a su preciada presa. ¿Cómo es que ese crío podía equipararle en fuerza?¿Por qué estaba haciendo parecer tan simple el hecho de contener su poderío?

—Oh, el niño sabe defenderse —le sonrió con satisfacción. ¿Quién lo diría? Había hallado a alguien inesperadamente interesante.

—¡K-Kamui! —Tora demoró en reaccionar y ponerse de pie. El pelirrojo la había salvado—.  _¿Cómo fue que llegó tan de repente? Lo que me sorprende es que ha podido parar el puñetazo de Fudo… Él…en verdad es increíble._

—No logré escuchar totalmente, pero al parecer has insinuado que no soy apto para estar aquí —esa dulce voz era jodidamente engañosa y el peli morado lo supo en cuanto vio cómo esa amigable sonrisa se ensanchaba más y esos ojos emanaban una peligrosa locura.

—Tienes una buena mirada, muchacho. Me agradas —alguien como él podía oler a los de su especie. Kamui cumplía con las expectativas—. ¿Por qué no juras lealtad a mi familia? Si te unes y decides trabajar para mí, podrás divertirte tanto como quieras…¿Qué me dices?

—Él no se irá contigo, Fuda —ambos miraron automáticamente a quien les habló con un tono severo y prácticamente, intransigente.

—Bueno, creo que eso responde a tus preguntas, chico punk —siseaba el oji azul con enorme diversión.

—Podrías arrepentirte de rechazar mi espléndida oferta, sheeta.

—Eso no sucederá —establecía la castaña—. Porque Kamui se convertirá no sólo en mi mano derecha, sino también en mi futuro compañero… Lo he elegido para que sea el siguiente jefe de la Séptima Familia del Harusame…


	14. Si hablamos demasiado, la verdad se vuelve borrosa

Ambos habían entendido a la perfección el contexto de sus palabras. Ambos eran incapaces de mirar algo que no fuera ella mientras se mantenían a la expectativa de lo que sucedería en cuanto el silencio creado entre los tres se desquebrajara por completo.

Él tenía sus motivos para permanecer en la Séptima Familia y estaba dispuesto a hacer todo lo necesario para poder acceder a un puesto más grande que ser un mero subordinado o la mano derecha del futuro jefe. Incluso en sus planes estaba ella como el medio más directo y eficiente para ostentar un puesto privilegiado. ¿Pero cuándo se imaginó que esa oportunidad se presentaría tan prontamente y sin tener que hacer absolutamente nada?

Aunque cuando se ponía a pensarlo fríamente, ¿cuál era la razón por la cual ella había proclamado un enunciado como ese?¿Por qué alguien que solamente deseaba distanciarse de la mafia estaba encargándose de asegurar un futuro para la misma? Y sobre todo eso, ¿por qué lo había elegido a él cuando las opciones abundaban?

—¿Q-Qué has dicho…? —bisbiseó Fuda, como si no diera crédito a lo que había dejado en ascuas a todos los que estaban en ese comedor.

—Que será mi compañero, el futuro líder de mi familia —no había ni pizca de tambaleo en su resolución y eso estaba mosqueando al peli morado—. No hay manera de que puedas competir contra lo que yo le ofrezco.

—Te has ganado una derrota aplastante —decía Kamui sin apartar la mirada del ofuscado y confundido hombre—. En unos años veremos si continúas ladrando del mismo modo.

—En verdad no sabes lo que estás haciendo, Tora —gruñó con creciente cólera—. Vas a lamentar haberlo elegido a él.

—Tú eres el único que está tomando malas decisiones aquí, Fuda —volvió a tomar asiento con una serenidad abrumadora—. Te pediré cortésmente que te retires. Quisiera comer en santa paz —su petición fue respondida con un tremendo golpe a la mesa y la retirada de ese volátil chico.

—¿Ahora que te has autoproclamado como mi dueña sin consultármelo, me explicarás lo que está pasando aquí? —él no era idiota e irremediablemente cuestionaría sobre un comportamiento tan contrastante—. Creo que no soy el único que guarda un preciado secreto, ¿no? —jaló una silla hacia él y le hizo compañía.

—¿Te lo dije no? Los matrimonios dentro de la mafia no suelen ser consensuales y más que eso parecen arreglos que benefician a las dos partes —sus manos sujetaban con delicadeza una servilleta, empezando hacerle dobleces al azar—. Hace meses atrás, antes de que los conociera, se llevó a cabo una reunión entre los miembros importantes del Harusame y se trataron varios temas importantes. Pero uno de ellos fue precisamente los arreglos maritales…—torció sus labios en una mueca de desagrado creciente—. Yoshio y Foda son los sucesores de mayor edad de todos nosotros. Han cumplido los veinte este año y eso significa que pronto podrían convertirse en los jefes actuales de sus familias… Eso tendría que valerme un verdadero comino si no fuera por lo que esos idiotas propusieron —hizo una pauta y miró de reojo a quien le escuchaba atentamente—. Mientras Yoshio sugirió a Haruyo dentro de sus prospectos para futura esposa, Fuda me eligió a mí… Y no precisamente porque le guste, sino porque desea hacerse del poder de mi padre, desaparecer a la Séptima Familia y figurarse como el grupo más fuerte de todo el Harusame.

—De modo que hiciste todo esto para que él se quedara sin opciones y tuviera que resignarse a ser el jefe de su pequeña charca —bueno, ahora comprendía la impulsividad de momento y no podía criticarle por querer encontrar un modo de salir del apuro—. Pero no luce como alguien que desistirá tan fácilmente.

—Lo mencioné antes, ¿no? —insistió—. La gente que está en la mafia toma lo que quiere cuando lo desea… Yo no seré un objeto que pasará a manos de alguien por arreglos —le sabía mal lo que había hecho en un acto de desesperación pero no podía retractarse ahora—. Te pido una enorme disculpa por arrastrarte en mi egoísmo. Pero no pude pensar con claridad teniéndolo aquí… Considera esto como una medida temporal. Así que por favor, ayúdame. Te recompensaré, lo prometo —le rogó y él vio esa nítida desesperanza en su violáceo mirar.

—Puedo mantener la farsa, si eso es lo que quieres —una sonrisa se hizo presente en los labios de la castaña—. Pero no creo que tu padre acepte esto.

—No sé qué tan juicioso pueda llegar a ser. De hecho, nunca ha mencionado nada sobre un futuro prospecto para mí —sí, cayendo en cuenta él jamás sacó ese tema a flote. Quizá porque todavía la veía como una niña—. Aunque lo que queda claro es que no estará satisfecho con un futuro yerno debilucho y sin prestigio.

—Acabo de detener en seco a uno de los futuros jefes del Hasurame. Hasta ese punk se sorprendió —alardeó con comicidad.

—Si logras quitarle la corona a uno de los Shiseijou estoy seguro de que te verá con buenos ojos —ya iba a ir por ellos de todos modos, ¿no?

—Pensaba derrotarlos de todo modo, por diversión.

—¿Realmente estás de acuerdo con esto?

—Eres la única que lo está dudando pese a que fuiste quien lo comenzó todo —en efecto, él estaba en lo cierto y ahora se sentía ridícula de que su convicción empezara a perderse.

—Bueno, es que prácticamente te estoy obligando a hacer algo que no quieres…

—Al fin estás aprendiendo a hacer las cosas como la mafia —ironizaba con esa sonrisa tan amplia como la del desquiciante gato de Cheshire.

—Eso no ha respondido mis preguntas.

—Ambos ganaremos algo de todo esto —llevó sus codos hasta la superficie de la mesa, recargando su rostro sobre sus manos que se habían entrelazo entre sí—. Tú, una libertad provisional pero consistente. Yo, la posibilidad de encontrar a cierta persona.

— _¿Está buscando a alguien?¿Qué tan importante podría ser como para tomarse tantas molestias?_ —perdió su mirada en esos celestes ojos que por un momento parecían haberse decidido sincerarse con ella—. _Nadie nunca dijo que es correcto usar a otra persona por interés propio, sin embargo…cuando la desesperación se instala en las personas esto parece darse de una manera natural y moral…_ Podría decirse que hemos pactado un trato.

—Uno donde nos hemos condenado a permanecer el uno al lado del otro hasta ver nuestros objetivos completados —extendió su mano derecha hacia ella, dejándole claro lo que pretendía.

—Creo que no pudiste decirlo de mejor modo —estrechó su mano con la de él, con suavidad porque de ejercer demasiada fuerza terminaría contrayendo su rostro en una señal de sufrimiento—. Me iré mentalizando de una vez, porque en cuanto llegue a casa mi padre va a armármela en grande y tal vez se desate la siguiente guerra mundial.

—Ey, ya nos hemos enterado de la noticia… En hora buena —eso de que los rumores viajan muy rápido era tan cierto. Porque solamente eso explicaría el porqué de esos tres frente a su mesa, arrojándoles confeti y chiflando con esas espanta suegras en la boca.

—Tora, no imaginaba que tenías esa clase de relación con Kamui —agregaba con dramatismo la rubia. Hasta había sacado su pañuelo para secarse las lágrimas que no derramaba—. Así que realmente entraste a la competencia para reafirmar tu posesión sobre él… Haces que Miwa se sienta tan orgullosa de ti.

—No, e-espera…Lo están malinterpretando…

—Nunca imaginaría que alguien como tú sería capaz de lograr una conquista semi decente. Pensaba que morirías solo como un perro mientras todos te sacaban vuelta… En cierto modo haces que me sienta orgulloso de ti, idiota —porque Abuto no podía faltar con sus jocosos comentarios—. Bueno, todavía tiene la apariencia y constitución de una cría, pero puede que con los años florezca como mujer.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres darme a entender con eso?¿Estás insinuando que solamente te parezco chica de nombre y apariencia superficial?¿Y cómo que puede que florezca?¿Quieres que te rebaje el sueldo tan pronto? —amenazó deliberadamente y el castaño con toda la sabiduría que la edad le aportaba, calló.

—Quiero estar ahí cuando tu padre discuta este tema contigo —Bishamon tampoco se quedaba atrás en lo cotillo y mete aire—. Y descuida, ya le he comunicado a Soyo y Kagura sobre la noticia —sí, el cabrón mandó un par de mensajes a esas dos buenas amigas suyas, por lo que su celular empezó a sonar sin compasión.

—"Tora-chan, no sé qué decir en situaciones como estas, pero te deseo el mejor de los éxitos de ahora en adelante en tu nueva relación. No olvides que somos amigas y que me encantaría ser la dama de honor cuando llegue el ansiado día" —los buenos deseos de la pelinegra herían el frágil corazón de la castaña—. "Estoy segura de que fue el idiota de mi hermano quien te obligó a aceptar algo como eso, pero descuida, siempre podemos desaparecerlo para que vuelvas a ser una mujer libre. Así que resiste hasta que nos veamos y no encargues Kamahos, que con él tenemos es más que suficiente" —con eso no sabía si reír, llorar o las dos—.  _Gracias a todos ellos esto que pudo haberse controlado se ha convertido en una verdadera pesadilla._

—¿Se imaginan pequeños Kamui o Toras corriendo por la casa, haciendo travesuras y llenando todo de alegría? —Miwa llevó a Bisha y a Abuto a imaginarse un escenario como ese. Lo peor es que podían concebirlo sin peligro alguno.

—¡Dejen de imaginarse cosas innecesarias! —les gritó con el rostro rojo de la pena—. ¡Y tú, podrías decirle algo y no estarte atragantando con lo que te has servido!

No sólo era fin de semana y lo tenía completamente libre sin el papeleo que siempre se acumulaba en la semana gracias a los trabajos que debía revisar o los exámenes que tenía que corregir, sino que también contaba con un par de manos extras que harían de las tareas de limpieza de fin de mes algo mucho más llevadero y agradable. Aunque tal vez se había fiado mucho de las habilidades de ese par de adolescentes; porque si bien estaban sacando cosas innecesarias, también estaban sacando cajas que no debían ser llevadas hasta el bote de basura.

Por fortuna logró salvar esa caja y meterla de vuelta a la casa.

—Pensé que querías sacar toda la basura, calvito —se quejaba Kagura mientras miraba sin mucho interés a su padre mientras colocaba esa mohecida caja sobre la mesa de la sala.

—Aquí guardó cosas importantes. Por lo que no podía deshacerme de ella —ya se encontraba sacando todo lo que su desnaturalizada hija estuvo a punto de botar.

—¿Un álbum fotográfico? —preguntaba con interés la pelinegra en cuanto el hombre dejó a la vista tan intrigante cosa—. ¿Puedo verlo?

—Por supuesto —se lo entregó a Soyo y esta parecía muy interesada en verlo desde el inicio—. Ahí estamos mi esposa y yo saliendo del hospital con Kamui… Era tan pequeño y lloraba con suma facilidad por lo que su madre siempre lo estaba cargando.

—Se le ve realmente adorable.

—Diría más bien que ahí lucía menos niña de como luce ahora —decía por lo bajo cierta hermanita menor—. Al menos antes tenía un poco más de gracia, no que ahora es un desperdicio… Y después de los treinta se va a quedar calvo como cierto pelado que conozco.

—Esta fue la primera vez que fue al dentista. Se le picó por haber comida muchas golosinas… Fue realmente difícil hacer que se quedara quieto.

—Aquí fueron a la playa —señalaba la pelinegra un par de fotos adelante—. Incluso construyeron un castillo de arena.

—Pareciera como si antes el cabeza de pino además de tener más pelo en su cabeza, hubiera tenido más dinero y pudiera darse lujos como ir a la playa o a Disne***** —balbuceaba la pelirroja, como si estuviera diciéndoselo para ella misma y no para que la oyeran esos dos.

—Disculpe, ¿quién es ella? No aparece en las otras fotos —la mirada de padre e hija se depositaron en la fotografía en cuestión; allí se observaba a un Kamui de dos años siendo cargado en brazos por una hermosa mujer mientras él sonreía adorablemente.

—Es una vieja amiga de mi esposa. Se conocían desde que iban en primaria y siempre fueron muy unidas —relataba con una suave sonrisa en sus labios. Incluso su mirada parecía haberse suavizado—. Solía visitarnos muy seguido y Kamui se llevaba muy bien con ella.

—Mmm…¿Por qué no la recuerdo? —preguntó su hija.

—Eras muy pequeña en ese entonces, por lo que es normal que no la conmemores —pasó un par de hojas dentro del álbum hasta que encontró lo que tanto buscaba—. Mira, tú también eras su adoración y te mimaba mucho.

—¡Oh, mira Soyo-chan, desde que nací ya estaba destinada a ser hermosa! —exclamó con los ojos convertidos en estrellitas brillantes.

—Se notaba que los quería mucho a los dos —comentó con plena seguridad la amiga de la pelirroja—. ¿Y ella no sale en alguna foto con sus hijos o así?

—Juraba que había unas por aquí. Aunque conociendo a mi esposa debió de haberlas guardado tan bien que dudo encontrarlas —por más que escarbara dentro de la caja lo único que sacaba eran viejos juguetes infantiles, otras fotos familiares y más cosas que no requería de momento.

—Mira, mira, esto es bastante bonito —para los agudos ojos de Kagura no había pasado por alto ese pequeño conejo blanco tejido a crochet y que curiosamente llevaba una diminuta capa azul alrededor de su cuello; era como si fuera un adorable superhéroe.

—Es adorable, Kagura-chan —esas dos estaban fascinadas por ese pequeño objeto que cabía en la palma de su mano—. Se vería muy bien colgando de tu mochila.

—Tenía rato que no veía ese conejo —Umibouzu se encontraba removiendo viejas escenas de su pasado—. No creo que sea buena idea que te lo quedes, Kagura.

—¿Por qué? Si nadie lo usa y estaba abandonado —se quejó con infantilismo. Ella lo quería y punto.

—Bueno, porque tiene dueño.

—¿Y de quién se supone que es?

—De tu hermano —esas dos se miraron con creciente sorpresa y devolvieron su atención en él. Tenía que estarles jugando una bromita—. Un día llegó con él y nos lo enseñó a tu madre y a mí… Nos dijo que se lo había regalado su nueva amiga… Se le veía muy feliz por ello.

—Pues estoy segura de que si se lo enseñaras ahorita mismo ni siquiera lo recordaría y terminaría tirándolo por el escusado —bueno, su hija tenía razón. Una cosa era el adorable Kamui de hace años atrás y el que era ahora.

—Está bien, puedes quedártelo pero no vayas a perderlo o tu papi tendrá que castigarte y dejarte un mes sin mesada.

—Por supuesto que no. Lo cuidaré muy bien —alguien era muy feliz con algo tan simple.

¿Por cuántos años miró ese mundo de bambúes mientras transitaba por un sendero sinuoso que no hacía más que adentrarse en tan escabroso y peligroso monte?¿Por qué la suavidad del viento frío de la noche no estremecía siquiera su ser?¿Es que ni la enorme luna ni ese manto de estrellas le harían levantar su mirada hacia el oscurecido cielo?

¿Siempre se había sentido de esa manera cuando llegaba hasta esa oscura y enorme cueva que le conducía hasta el subsuelo?¿Por qué hasta el graznido de todos esos cuervos le parecían melodiosa música, como si le dieran el aliento necesario para seguir avanzando?

Sin miedo ni recato, entró y pronto vislumbró las antorchas que reposaban a los costados de las paredes, haciendo su travesía menos oscura, pero no por ello más agradable.

—Sabes que tienes prohibido abandonar este sitio, Yomi. ¿Entonces por qué has desobedecido sus órdenes? —ella se detuvo en cuanto se percató de que la persona que menos deseaba que la viera, estaba allí, clavando esa desagradable mirada en su persona.

—Tuve trabajo que hacer —dijo, sacando de entre sus bolsillos aquel sobre con dinero—. Es lo único que sé hacer para subsistir en este mundo.

—Saben que su misión primordial es permanecer aquí y encargarse de los curiosos —reiteró, sin miramiento. Con esa hosquedad que tanto le caracterizaba—. Además, si haces demasiado ruido allá afuera, comenzarán a sospechar.

—Lo sé perfectamente. No soy estúpida Oboro —respondió secamente.

—Por ahora será mejor que entres y te encargues de mantenerlo ocupado. Ha estado bastante aburrido desde que sus nuevos juguetes se rompieron y no quiero que vaya a dirigirse a la ciudad. Sería contraproducente —le indicó antes de avanzar en sentido contrario a la peli blanca.

—Me encargaré de que eso no suceda.

—Intenta no ser asesinada en el proceso.

Yomi siguió hasta vislumbrar la luz artificial de aquellas grandes farolas colgantes; esas que se repartían por todo el inmenso techo creado por la naturaleza y que se encargaban de alumbrar todo el jardín externo del palacio que había sido construido apartado de la vista del hombre; ese que debía permanecer en las entrañas de la tierra resguardando secretos que debían perderse en el olvido.

Las plantas que crecían naturalmente sobre el suelo fértil y húmedo de la cueva conformaban un jardín natural, exuberante y que no requería demasiados cuidados. También estaba una escalinata que llevaba directamente hasta donde ese fastuoso palacio se postraba.

Pero ella no requería ir hasta las enormes puertas. Para ella era más que suficiente con avanzar un par de metros después de haber ascendido por el último escalón.

—Esta vez te han durado mucho menos que la vez anterior —espetó para la persona que se mantenía sentada sobre el suelo, dándole la espalda; se le notaba bastante concentrado mientras dibujaba quién sabe qué cosa con tiza de colores.

—Yomi, creí que demorarías más en volver —mencionó el chico. Desde ese ángulo se apreciaba su gabardina negra y una cabellera tenuemente rizada con la misma coloración.

—Los asesinatos son algo que no deben llevar demasiado tiempo.

—Eso lo entiendo perfectamente. Mi padre me lo ha dicho innumerables veces —sus manos parecían estar completamente vendadas, como si desearan esconder alguna herida indeseable—. Pero, incluso hacer algo como eso siempre es aburrido, ¿no?

—Nací y fui criada para ser una asesina eficiente.

—¿No te gustaría hacer algo por ti misma para variar? Es decir, ¿no tienes ninguna clase de deseo en estos momentos?

—¿Por qué me lo preguntas? Está claro que no —respondió a la brevedad posible—. ¿Es que acaso tú tienes uno? —examinó con notoria curiosidad.

—¿Es que acaso también se te prohibió experimentar cualquier clase de deseo?

—No has respondido a lo que te he cuestionado.

—El mundo allá afuera es muy divertido y brillante, Yomi —expresó con humor—. Hay personas tan interesantes como los Shiseijou que gozan de privilegios únicos… Aunque también están los sucesores de cada familia.

—¿Insinúas que quieres salir de aquí y ver ese mundo con tus propios ojos?

—No necesito salir de aquí para verlos. Yo puedo hacer que ellos vengan a verme cuando así lo desee —se puso de pie, dejando ver su pantalón azul marino y esas botas cafés que le calzaban. Incluso aunque se le veía delgado, parecía ejercitarse lo suficiente para no lucir mal en esos ropajes que le quedaban relativamente holgados—. Pero me pregunto qué tendré que hacer para que la persona que tiene el otro, aparezca ante mí —lo que pendía de su mano derecha era un pequeño peluche color crema, con la apariencia de un conejo con un diminuto moño rosa en su oreja izquierda.

—¿D-De dónde has sacado eso?

—Eso es lo que menos importa, Yomi —estipuló mientras se giraba hacia ella.

Su camina blanca de vestir se encontraba desfajada mientras la carmesí corbata que llevaba puesta se había aflojado tenuemente mientras numerosos vendajes le cubrían desde su pecho hasta su cuello. Aunque lo más llamativo de su calmo y atractivo rostro no era esa pupila intensamente dorada, sino ese albo parche que cubría el ojo izquierdo del pelinegro y le ocultaba sin razón aparente.

— _Ryu, ¿qué es lo que estás pensando hacer?_

Aquella importante ceremonia había salido bien pese a los percances vividos con cierto molesto sucesor que le había llevado a ejecutar medidas drásticas para salvar momentáneamente su pellejo. Y aunque no deseaba regresar a casa hasta cumplir la mayoría de edad, no tuvo más remedio que hacerlo y prepararse para lo que se vendría después de que dejara a sus acompañantes en casa y se dirigiera a la suya.

Y sin importar cuantas veces practicó los posibles escenarios que podrían desarrollarse con su padre, no estaba preparada mentalmente para lo que estaba aguardándole tras abrir las puertas de su casa. Sin embargo, no podía escapar; por lo que tomó una gran bocanada de aire, entró y se direccionó de inmediato hacia donde se encontraba su padre en esos momentos.

—Padre, antes de que lo escuches de otra persona, tengo algo muy importante que decirte así que escúchame atenta…—sí, en efecto había encontrado a su padre, pero no estaba solo en su despacho. Estaba bien acompañado por el padre de cierto amigo suyo.

—Muestra mejores modales, Tora —le llamó la atención su progenitor.

—Ah, lo siento mucho, en verdad —se disculpó innumerables veces—. Batou-san, muy buenas noches.

—Hacía mucho tiempo que no te veía, Tora. Has crecido bastante —el hombre dirigió su atención hacia la recién llegada. Y aun con su seriedad le ofertó una sonrisa.

—Es bueno tenerle de vuelta en Edo —lo era más por nada porque ahora tenía a su viejo amigo de vuelta—.  _Me pregunto dónde estará Bisha en este momento._

—Escuché que inscribiste a tu hijo en la misma escuela que Tora —comentaba casual, Housen.

—Creo que la Preparatoria Gintama es de lo más popular. Incluso las sucesoras de la Quinta y Sexta Familia se han inscrito allí.

— _No, esa no es popularidad. Esas son ganas de molestarnos a todos._

—Sabes Tora, le estaba pidiendo opinión a tu padre.

—¿Sobre qué? Si se puede saber.

—Sobre Bisha. Ya estoy poniéndome viejo y los deberes de jefe están empezando a causar estragos en mi salud —indicó con cierta broma—. Ya ha cumplido la edad mínima para hacerse cargo.

—Le dije que es una grandiosa noticia. Ese chico siempre mostró madera de líder y tiene actitudes para tomar tu puesto —decía confiadamente el peli gris—. Aunque sabes que requerirá de alguien que le apoye.

—Él ya tiene a Yua. Ella es genial y sabe poner a todos en cintura… _Hasta a su propio hijo, Batou-san._

—Yo estaba pensando en otra clase de apoyo —habló el padre del rubio y la castaña se confundió un poco—. Estaba pensando en que ya era hora de conseguirle una prometida a mi hijo.

—¡¿….?! —la pobre se había ahogado con su propia saliva. Primero ella y ahora su mejor amigo estaba en ese aprieto y lo peor es que no lo sabía y no podía defenderse—. Él puede hacerlo sin una mujer a su lado.

—Es lo mismo que le dije a mi esposa, pero ella es demasiado necia y prácticamente me amenazó con su revólver para que le hiciera caso —¿violencia doméstica, dónde?—. Por eso vine a ver a tu padre para pedirle consejo sobre quién era mejor prospecto.

— _Eso significa que ya tiene candidatas…¿Cómo demonios hará Bisha para zafarse del embrollo?¿Por qué tenemos la misma mala suerte? Esperen, tengo que saber quiénes son las posibles prometidas…_ ¿Y a quién tiene en mente? Yo soy su mejor amiga, lo conozco tan bien como la palma de mi mano que puedo darle una opinión muy profesional y acertada.

—No creo que haya problema porque seguramente las conoces a todas —le entregó las fotografías y la castaña miró la primera con el semblante del grito.

— _¡Maldita Chiaki, se ha salido con la suya y ha postulado para futura esposa de Bisha!¡Está siendo considerada por ambos padres y seguramente lo sabe y está retorciéndose de felicidad mientras tira billetes desde la ventana de su cuarto!_ —ahora contemplaba la segunda candidata y su rostro se puso azul—.  _¡¿Qué hace uno de los miembros del Shiseijou en la lista?!¡A ella solamente le interesa cortar personas…literalmente hablando! No me los imagino siendo una familia feliz y trayendo rubiecitos a este mundo_ —tenía esperanza de que la última fuera mejor que las anteriores—. ¿Por…Por qué estoy yo entre las candidatas? —preguntó por mero trámite a la vez que el alma se le escapa del cuerpo.

—Mi esposa fue quien te eligió.

—Bueno, nuestras familias tienen un convenio mutuo. No sería mala idea consolidarlo a través de un matrimonio arreglado —la castaña ya no sabía qué le daba más miedo, que esos dos estuvieran de acuerdo en casarla con su amigo de la infancia o que debía decirle que ella ya estaba "reservada" para otro hombre.

—M-Me encantaría tomarles la palabra. Pero lo que pasa es que…yo ya tomé mi decisión sobre quién será mi pareja, así que…tengo que rechazar su oferta, Batou-san.

—¿Cómo que ya has elegido quién será tu pareja, Tora? —ese tono no lo había escuchado desde que se escapó de casa por tres días y le dio la regañada de su vida. Y es que incluso su mirada parecía estarla atravesando sin piedad, como cuchillas recién afiladas.

—L-Lo que escuchaste…Que ya tomé mi decisión sobre quién será tu…futuro yerno…—a los toros había que mirarles de frente, aunque le dieran miedo—. Debes respetar los deseos de tu hija.

—¿De quién se trata?¿De qué familia es?¿O es que tiene algún cargo en la política o el comercio?

—No pertenece a ninguna familia, no aún…Tampoco tiene influencias en la política ni nada parecido —el hombre torció el ceño, con molestia. No estaba gustándole nada de nada su futuro yerno—. Pero es un hombre que sabe lo que quiere, decidido, con nervios de acero y probará su gallardía y fuerza derrotando a los actuales Shiseijou —tenía que sacar a relucir los atributos positivos del muchacho—. Y también es bien parecido y en cierto modo tiene su carisma propio…

—Hasta que no lo conozca personalmente, no lo aprobaré —dictaminó como el tirano que podía llegar a ser—. Aunque si derrota a los Shiseijou podría reconsiderarlo. Incluso si no tiene dinero o prestigio.

—¿Es que eso no es ideal, Housen? —intervenía Pluto—. Dejemos todo en manos del destino y que una batalla lo decida todo, como en los viejos tiempos —le sugería animadamente a su viejo amigo—. Si el chico que ha elegido Tora logra vencer, entonces no tendré más que quitarla de la lista de candidatas.

—¿Estás seguro de ello? Yo estaba dispuesto a apoyarte si te inclinabas por mi hija.

—Dejemos que esto sea justo, Housen.

— _¡¿De dónde le ven lo justo a esto?!¡En realidad no están haciéndonos ningún favor!¡Bisha, tienes que saber de esto pero ya!_

—Muy bien entonces…—miró a su hija con humor recompuesto y una amplia sonrisa—. Veremos si tu chico logra derrotar a todos los Shiseijou… No olvides que Bishamon es uno de ellos y odia perder una pelea.


End file.
